


To Give Everything

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dungeon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Top Draco, Whipping, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds The Room, a torture chamber in the Hogwarts dungeons and longs for someone to submit to him. Harry finds he needs that and more. Co-authored by Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Room

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** LBaum, Mini Mouse, asm614 and Indie.  
> **Warnings: ** DH Spoilers. BDSM and Explicit M/M sex – oral, anal, rimming, felching, fisting, bondage, different kinds of spanking/whipping, D/s (top!Draco, bottom!Harry).  
> **Notes:** Post-DH, No Epilogue. Written as part of the _hd_inspired_ "Back to School" Fest.  
> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
> **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).
> 
> **IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is not S.S.C. or R.A.C.K. form of BDSM. If you're looking for BDSM as it is "supposed to be" by current BDSM community standards, then that doesn't apply. This is a story of discovery by two young men who have never heard of such things as "Safe, Sane, &amp; Consensual." (Even if the Wizarding World ever thought that way about anything.) They have no mentors and must make mistakes as they figure it out.

The Room excited him more than anything had in a long time. The last year for Draco had been spent in the grip of fear and a haze of depression. So little had mattered other than staying alive. Now, with the Dark Lord gone, Draco found he hadn't been able to show much interest in anything. At his mother's urging, he had returned to Hogwarts to complete his 'eighth year' and his N.E.W.T.s. His parents lectured him about restoring the family name and thinking of his future. He didn't care. Didn't care about much of anything. Until he found it.

It had been on one of Draco's night-time explorations in the dungeons that he discovered what he thought of as _The Room_. He had no idea how old it was or if anyone else knew about it. He wondered about comments he had heard Filch make about flogging students in the past and considered now if that could actually be true.

Although it was clean and orderly, it still had the feel of a place that hadn't been used in a very long time. It was, he realised, a torture chamber. There were various types of instruments. There were, of course, shackles both on the walls and hanging from the beams across the ceiling. And an array of devices: medieval looking stocks, a stretching rack, a St Andrews cross, an Iron-Maiden, and more. There was a brazier with coals and an array of what he imagined were branding irons. There were hooks on the walls with all sorts of implements – hardwood paddles, long thin canes, leather straps and whips, all of various sizes and shapes. They were so well preserved, the wood fresh and polished, the leather supple, that he wondered again about when they had last been used.

Draco spent hours exploring The Room, touching and playing with the things in there. He had sneaked into the Restricted Section of the library and found , _A Wizard's Guide to Pain for Pleasure and Punishment_ by Dom Strict and another book on _Effective and Fun Torture_ by Femme Fatale. Draco lifted them from the library. From these he was able to not only figure out what the things in the room could be used for but to also begin fantasising about them himself. He practised. He took a pillow off one of the unused beds in his dorm and Transfigured it into a kind of human shaped dummy, spending hours paddling, caning and flogging it until it burst, feathers floating around the room.

The problem was that, as much as he liked the idea of trying some of these things on a live person, he was not willing to go to Azkaban for the pleasure of it. He had to find a willing partner in this game. Yet, given his reputation, he hardly felt in a position to even bring the topic up with anyone else. Who would trust him? And could be trusted not to tell?

***

It was as if his feet had a mind of their own, carrying him up the stairs and out into the night. Draco had purposefully avoided the Astronomy Tower. Actually, he'd avoided any of the towers, since that awful night at the end of sixth year. He had even dropped Astronomy class last year. All to stay as far away from this place as possible. Even now, in the 'eighth year' – or retake of seventh now that Death Eaters were no longer in charge – he still had avoided the class.

Now Draco stood under the stars in the cool clear air of a September night, looking out over the very same spot where Dumbledore had plummeted to the ground. He found himself slowly walking around the edge of the tower, hands sliding along the crenulated parapets.

***

It was yet another long night for Harry, and for what was probably the tenth night in a row, he was walking through the halls alone. After everything that had happened, the last battle, Voldemort's defeat, and the deaths of friends, Harry had had enough. He wanted to be left alone, and no one really understood that. They kept trying to make him talk about what happened. Yet, to Harry, there really wasn't much more to say. What was done was done, and as much as he wished to change it, that wasn't possible.

Ginny had broken up with him earlier that month because she said that he wasn't the same Harry he used to be; that there was no longer a connection between them. Harry took it in stride because, really, he didn't feel like holding on to the 'relationship' that Ginny had wanted. Besides, he heard she was going for Neville or something like that. Harry thought that was great. Really.

He ended up walking up to the Astronomy Tower before he even realised it. He headed towards the edge, glancing up at the stars as he did. He didn't realise just how tired he was until that moment.

Draco heard the door open, and ducked into the shadows, not wanting anyone to see him up there. Most of the time, he avoided other students anyway. Only half of the Slytherins of his year had returned and there was a lot of resentment from the rest of the school because of their very presence. Now, annoyed at being trapped with someone between him and the door, Draco drew his wand and looked around the corner to see who it was. Potter. Fuck.

Harry turned and leaned against the stone edge, still staring up at the sky. It was a little chilly, but the breeze was nice for him, making it easier for him to shake out his hair. Hermione had said something about him needing a haircut but, to be honest, Harry didn't care about that. He didn't care about how he looked. He didn't want to care. That's what he was tired of, responsibility. From the time he was eleven he'd basically had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and now that it was all over, finally really over, he didn't want to have to deal with it anymore. "I'm so tired," he said to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing.

Draco had been about to move, to try to inch around and make for the door before Potter spotted him. Now he found himself nearly holding his breath, listening and watching.

"It's finally over, but at what cost? So many good witches and wizards are gone, and while I tried, I wish I could've done better," Harry continued, just speaking for the sake of letting it out. "But what can I do now? I can live on. But what for? I don't want anything, nothing, to be my responsibility now. I've had enough of that. It may be selfish or whatever, but ...." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I can't make myself care."

Draco had no idea why Potter was talking to himself. He certainly couldn't be talking to Draco. And he was even more shocked by what Potter was saying. He found himself really looking at him. He looked worn, all right. Face pale in the dim light, dark circles under his eyes. In the month since they had returned, Draco had been trying so hard to avoid Potter, to avoid conflict, that he hadn't noticed the state of 'The Saviour' of wizardom. Draco bit the inside of his own lip, wondering what to do with this information. He was surprised to find himself moved by the lost sound in Potter's voice.

"Besides," Harry murmured, his voice lowering a little as he looked down at the grounds below him. "I deserve a rest, right? It's only fair."

Potter wasn't thinking of doing something stupid like jumping off the damn tower, was he? Draco wasn't sure and it worried him that it worried him. He hadn't realised that he had taken a step forward until there was a slight crunching sound of a pebble underfoot.

Harry's head snapped up as soon as he heard the sound, turning to see from where it had come. There was someone there and his hand immediately went for his wand, his heart beginning to beat quickly. But then he saw light blond hair in the moonlight, and that could only belong to one person in the school. "Malfoy?" he asked, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he really was. There was no doubt the man had been there the entire time, just listening.

Draco fought the urge to draw his own wand and stepped out of the shadow instead, waiting to see what Potter would do. He noticed Potter's wand trembled. This is the man who destroyed Voldemort? he thought. He had been right there, had seen it himself. But now Potter looked as unsteady as Longbottom had in first year.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, his voice coming out harshly in an effort to cover for his surprise.

Draco smiled slowly, cocking his head. He continued to move forward then, just as slow as his smile but watching Potter intently. He didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of him, his slight height difference letting him look down into the other man's face. "Standing on a tower in the night," he whispered.

Harry couldn't help it, he took a small unsteady step back, not sure if he liked how ... calm Malfoy was. "Yeah, spying on me," he said, his wand lowering a little, but he didn't put it away.

"I was here first," Draco said calmly. Never before had he felt so much in control around Potter. Seeing how vulnerable the other was had made him feel somehow stronger. "You're the one who's into spying, if I remember correctly."

"Still, that doesn't matter," Harry huffed, scowling and finally letting his wand hand drop. He had no idea why he was getting so flustered about this. It was probably because he knew Malfoy had heard everything he had just said. "You could've left or something, instead of just standing there. That's rude."

"Rude is hardly an insult coming from you," Draco quipped, but smiled. He liked that he made the other man uncomfortable. He stepped forward, closing in on Potter's retreat as he was now backed against the stone rampart of the tower.

"What, would you rather me call you a bloody stupid wanker?" Harry asked, swallowing and feeling his heart speed up again as he was pressed back against the railing. He shook his head, refusing to let Malfoy get the best of him. He lifted his wand again, poking Malfoy in the side. "What are you doing?!"

Draco arched an eyebrow, enjoying the way the other man's eyes widened and his face flushed. "I am standing here," he said calmly. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes, it bothers me!" Harry exclaimed, hoping Malfoy didn't notice the shakiness of his voice. "Move!"

"Put your wand away," Draco said. His voice was firm but soft.

"Why? No," Harry answered quickly, shaking his head.

Never taking his eyes from Potter's, Draco reached and took the man's wrist in his hand, holding it in place so Potter couldn't raise it. He moved so close now that he could feel Potter's breath, fast and nervous, against his own lips. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Harry swallowed again, staring up into Malfoy's eyes as he weakly tried to pull his wrist away. He didn't know what he wanted, but he didn't think it was this. Whatever _this_ was. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco reached his other hand and took the wand from Potter's hand, then tucked it into the pocket of the other man's robe. He didn't release Potter's wrist. "Should I show you?" he asked, his own heart beating faster. He could feel Potter's pulse quicken, too.

Harry still wasn't sure what Malfoy wanted to show him. He was curious, but obviously still cautious. This was Malfoy, even though he wasn't acting the same way. "I don't know about that," he mumbled, sounding unsure. He shouldn't even have been considering it.

"That's not a no," Draco said, smirking a bit. He took Potter's other wrist with his other hand and drew both of them back behind the man. It brought his own arms around him, of course, the fabric of their robes touching now and Draco knew all he would have to do is pull the tiniest bit and he could have Potter's body pressed to and trapped against his own.

For a brief moment Harry thought Malfoy would shove him off the tower in some sort of twisted revenge, but when he looked back up into his eyes, he knew the other man wouldn't do that. "Seriously, Malfoy," Harry tried again, wanting to try and pull his wrists away, but then that would probably lead to them being closer somehow.

Draco put Potter's wrists together, wrapping the fingers of one hand around both, holding them tight behind the man's back. Then he put his free hand on the centre of Potter's back, fingers spread apart as he pressed him to himself. His own body reacted with a rush of heat that was better than a Warming Charm and he sucked in a breath before speaking. "I am very serious," he answered.

"Then will you please tell me what you're doing?" Harry quickly said, his eyes widening again when their bodies were pressed together. He did not like this. He didn't.

"I am touching you," Draco said, with a quirk of his lips at the obvious. "And I am going to kiss you."

Harry went still when he heard that, staring at Malfoy as if he were expecting him to say that he was joking and that he'd never do that.

"W-why?" he asked when Malfoy didn't continue.

Draco didn't answer. Not with words. Instead, he brought his mouth down over Potter's, arms around the man tightening.

Harry kept his eyes open, a million thoughts going through his head. This was Malfoy, the one man he never got along with in school, the one who broke his nose out of spite and left Harry paralysed under his Invisibility Cloak. After all the things Malfoy had done to him, now he was kissing him. To his own shock, Harry found he was trying his best not to let himself give in and admit just how good it felt. It didn't seem to cross his mind that Malfoy was a bloke; that didn't seem to matter. It was Malfoy.

Draco felt the shudder and even more, he felt that Potter wasn't pulling away. Wasn't even trying to push him off. Draco sucked on the man's bottom lip, rubbing himself against Potter's body.

Harry didn't realise he had closed his eyes until they flew open when Malfoy started moving against him. He could feel his own body reacting and didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. "Wait," he gasped, pulling his head back and turning away so that Malfoy's lips were on his cheek.

Draco did, pulling only his head back, and waiting.

Harry was panting softly, not exactly sure why he said wait. "I don't ...." He shook his head and swallowed again, not looking at the other man. He realised that he seemed to like having someone take over like this for once, but he was still very wary.

"You don't what, Potter?" Draco asked. "Because you can't tell me you aren't enjoying this. I can feel you are." He ground his thigh into the other man's crotch to emphasise his point.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head again, biting his lip to stop himself from making an embarrassing noise. "I can't, I just ... I ...." He was breathing harder, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut. It felt like his heart was trying to hammer through his chest.

"You don't have to decide anything except when to say no," Draco said. "If you don't tell me to stop, I am not going to."

"No," Harry moaned, not sure if he was saying it because he wanted Malfoy to stop or because he didn't want him to stop. He tried to take deeper breaths, knowing that he needed to relax, but he felt as though he couldn't. "I can't ... I can't ...." He might've been overreacting, but he really felt like he couldn't catch his breath. He didn't think he liked that Malfoy made him feel like that.

"That's a shame," Draco said, his own arousal throbbing. He gave the man another pull, his thigh rubbing Harry's clearly hard cock through his trousers. Then he released him abruptly, stepping back.

Harry stumbled forward a little at the sudden movement. He bent over slightly and rested his hands on his thighs as he worked to breathe more slowly, feeling tired even though nothing really happened.

Draco's hard-on was tight and uncomfortable, but he wanted control, not just sex. From Potter's reaction, he thought he might be able to get the second if he just pushed. He didn't want a quick fuck, though. He wanted Potter's submission. "Let me know if you change your mind," he said, turning to leave.

Harry looked up when he spoke, watching him walk away and feeling the urge to follow or stop him. "Wait," he said before Malfoy could reach the door.

Draco paused, looking back over his shoulder. He tried to look like it didn't matter, one eyebrow arched.

Harry felt he must've looked horrible, but then again, he was sure he didn't look too great before what just happened. Not that he cared. "What exactly do you want from me?" he asked, standing up straighter.

"Everything," Draco said, smiling and turning his back on the other man.

Everything. Harry had been denying it so much, but now that he thought about it, that was just what he wanted. Someone to take that load, that shouldn't have been there in the first place, off his shoulders and let him not be in control for once. But was he ready for that? Letting him, Malfoy of all people, decide what to do with him?

He took off his glasses and used the sleeve of his robes to clean them, sighing softly and leaning back against the railing again. "I will think about it," he finally said, pushing his glasses back on to look at Malfoy.

"Good," Draco said, without turning around and left.

***

After that night on the tower, Harry couldn't get Malfoy out of his mind. He tried to, actually starting conversations with Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny, but no matter what they talked about, Harry's mind always wandered back to Malfoy. He knew he didn't have anyone to talk to about it, so getting someone else's opinion wasn't a choice. He had to just deal with it on his own.

As the week dragged on, Harry tried to ignore Malfoy just like he had before, but it seemed to be impossible after what had happened between them. Now it seemed like he was everywhere. Harry watched the blond during classes, during meals, and even when they passed each other in the hall, but not once did he go up to him and say something about that night.

He had been ready to just try to forget about what happened by the next weekend, but that Friday night he had a dream. It was basically the same as the night on the tower, and Harry felt as though he could feel Malfoy's hands holding his wrists together like before. He dreamt that he let go and finally let Malfoy do what he wanted and it had to have been one of the most realistic dreams he ever had. He woke up the next morning with a gasp, his clothes wet both from sweat and from his excitement during the dream. He realised then and there that he wanted what Malfoy was offering. He wanted it.


	2. Marked

Draco tried to be patient, to step back and wait. If Potter wanted him, he would have to ask for it, to come to Draco. The wait felt like forever as the days crawled by. All the remaining eighth years had classes together, so he saw more of Potter than he ever had before. He tried to affect an attitude of boredom, to not be too obvious about watching Potter.

Draco had always watched Potter. It was second nature to him now. And he listened to what other students said about him. He had heard that the Weasley girl had dumped him, for Longbottom of all people. But Potter didn't look any more affected by that than anything else around him. He looked ... dazed.

It had been a week now, or would be that night. Draco was frustrated and decided to go work off some of it after finishing his breakfast and, while most students were heading outside to enjoy the Saturday, he headed into the dungeon.

Harry got up soon after Malfoy did, trying not to make it obvious as he walked out of the hall a good bit behind him. He decided that he'd talk to him today and tell him what he wanted, even as nervous as he was about the idea. He followed Malfoy down into the dungeons, making sure to keep his steps light and to stay back a good distance.

Draco heard footsteps behind him and his heart sped up, not sure if he was afraid or excited. He turned a corner in the maze-like dungeon and ducked into an alcove, letting whoever was following him pass.

Harry followed, stopping when he didn't see where Malfoy had gone. He silently cursed and continued to walk slowly forward, hoping he was going in the right direction. For a moment he thought to call out his name, but decided against it.

Draco stepped quietly out behind Potter and leaned against the wall, trying to look amused. "Looking for someone?"

Harry spun around quickly, feeling as though his heart had jumped into his throat. He shook his head when he saw that it was just Malfoy, but his heart didn't calm down. "Yes, you actually," he said a little nervously.

Draco was thrilled, almost lightheaded with excitement. He controlled his reaction though, arching an eyebrow and waiting for Potter to say it.

"I was wondering if that offer still stands," Harry continued, forcing himself not to look away or fidget where he stood.

Click, Draco thought, letting the man sweat for another minute before allowing himself a slow, wicked looking smile. He pushed off the wall and sauntered slowly toward Potter.

Harry swallowed and found himself stepping back again, staring up at Malfoy. "Because I ... I've been thinking about it ...." he mumbled.

"Yes?" Draco asked, letting the single word roll on his tongue. He kept advancing, not touching but definitely invading Potter's personal space as he backed the man into the wall.

"You said you wanted everything," Harry said, his back pressed against the wall now. "What ... what did you mean by that? I mean. Everything is a lot, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, smile still there as he contemplated his answer. "Everything you have, complete control over you," he said, voice low and calmer than he felt.

"Why? I just don't get why you picked me," Harry said. "Does it look like I need that or something?"

Draco considered whether or not to tell him the truth. "You need something," he said. "And I want you."

"Didn't know I needed this," Harry whispered, looking down.

"Tell me what you need," Draco insisted, reaching a hand up to grasp Potter's chin in his fingers and lift his head, forcing the other man to look him in the eyes. He liked the submissive look but he wanted to see what Potter felt.

"I need ... I need someone else to take over for a while," Harry started to say, looking up into Malfoy's eyes. "I just ... I'm so tired of this and, I can't believe I'm coming to you for this, but ... if you could help me, I'd like that."

"I'm not a Healer and I won't be doing this to help you," Draco said, eyes narrowing. "This will be about my pleasure. You won't argue or resist, but do whatever I say for as long as we agree."

"Are you doing this for revenge?" Harry asked before he agreed to anything.

Draco actually had to think about that one for a minute. "There might be some of that in there," he admitted, "but it isn't my primary interest."

Harry nodded. "And you won't do anything I don't want you to do?" he asked.

Draco cocked his head, still not releasing Potter's face. "I can't say that. I want to push you to do things you wouldn't think of," he answered. "If you have limits, I want to test them."

Harry had to admit that a bit of fear spiked inside of him when he heard that. He was still wary, but he felt like he couldn't possibly pass this up now. "Okay," he said finally, taking a deep breath. "Don't mark me permanently or anything like that. Not where people can see."

Draco's mind flashed to all the ways he would like to mark Potter. They aroused him so fast it surprised even him. "Not without your consent," he added, just in case. He also realised he needed to brew some Healing Potions if he wanted to be able to do what he liked to Potter. "I need three things from you," he said.

"What?" Harry asked, reaching to pull Malfoy's fingers off of his chin.

Draco didn't let go, wanting to maintain control. "First, this is between you and me. No one else is to know."

Harry nodded, not planning on telling anyone else anyway. They would probably think he lost his mind.

"Second, you submit to me to the best of your abilities. Not just when we are together, but in everything I demand of you. You keep no secrets from me," Draco insisted.

Harry wasn't too sure about that, there was just so much he kept to himself and he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Malfoy everything. But maybe he would be eventually. He nodded again.

"Say, 'Yes, Sir,'" Draco prompted.

"...Yes, Sir," Harry mumbled, making a slight face.

Draco smiled at that, the words sending another thrill through him. "Third, you be completely open about what hurts and what pleases you. About what you have and haven't done before. Everything."

Harry could feel his cheeks reddening, but he nodded again. "Er, yes, Sir ...."

"We begin now. Follow me," Draco said, releasing Potter's face and striding down the corridor. He wanted to take the man to The Room, but decided it would be too much this first time. Instead, he led them to what used to be Snape's office. Draco knew the Pass Spell that would get him inside.

Harry followed Malfoy, still wondering if this was the best decision for him. For all he knew Malfoy would change his mind and do something completely different. He had no reason to really trust him. Harry was confused when he recognised Snape's office, but didn't say anything, wondering what Malfoy was planning.

Draco drew his wand and unlocked the door, pushing it open and gesturing for Potter to go inside.

Harry stepped inside first, briefly wondering why it was so easy to go into what used to be Snape's office.

Draco closed and relocked the door, flicking his wand to light the candles. "No one else comes in here now," he said.

Harry nodded and looked around the room, trying not to think that Snape used to work in this very place. Trying to push away the memories of the man and his death.

Draco leaned against the door; arms crossed against his chest, and watched Potter. He was so overwhelmed with the possibilities of what he could do to and with him that he almost didn't know where to begin. Something basic, he thought. "Strip off," he ordered.

Harry glanced at him then, looking even more nervous. "Everything?"

Draco arched a pale eyebrow again. "Of course," he drawled.

Harry swallowed and thought about ending this now, but he didn't want Malfoy to think he was weak. It was only undressing. He turned away from the other man and then started to undress, pulling his shirt off and then his trousers.

Harry Potter was stripping, naked, for him. That in itself was hot. Power in a new and exciting form. Draco smiled, his free hand now idly rubbing the front of his trousers where his arousal swelled the front of his robe.

Harry slowly turned around when he was done, feeling the urge to cover himself with his hands, but forcing himself not to. He was sure his face was completely red.

Draco let his eyes wander slowly down, taking in the sight and delighting in Potter's embarrassment.

Harry's hands clenched into fists at his sides, thinking that it was not necessary for Malfoy to stare at him for so long. "There's nothing amazing," he said, scowling.

"Turn around, so I can see the back," Draco ordered.

Harry gritted his teeth and turned around, trying to think if he would be able to just do as Malfoy said without saying anything back.

"Bend over the desk," Draco said, loving the look of those long lean legs and that tight looking arse.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to say that he wasn't ready for that, but again, he stopped himself and just did it, moving closer to the desk and bending himself over it.

Potter, arse up. Draco grinned at the sight. At the way the man's skin pimpled in goose flesh either from the cold in the room or his embarrassment. Maybe both. "Spread your legs," he said.

"I'm not ready for this," Harry mumbled as he slowly spread his legs, just a little.

"We have barely begun," Draco told him, stepping up behind him and just looking. "Use your hands and spread the cheeks."

Harry made an uncomfortable noise, but reached back, using both of his hands to spread his arse. He felt so embarrassed.

Draco licked his lips, delighting in the sight of that slightly darker skin and the small pink puckered hole, below it the soft furred sac of Potter's balls and his not yet aroused cock nestled with them. Draco's own cock pulsed as if to try to free itself from the confines of his robes.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Harry asked after a moment, biting down on his lip.

"Depends on what I decide to do to you," Draco said, voice near a whisper. "When you wank, what do you think of?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere. Harry wasn't sure of how to answer at first, shaking his head and blushing harder.

"Answer me," Draco snapped.

"Uh, someone else ... touching me like that," Harry answered quietly in reply, pressing his forehead against the desk.

"Who? And how do they touch you?" Draco insisted.

"Like I do to myself. I don't really focus on anyone anymore ..." Harry mumbled.

Draco was grateful that Snape had kept his desk clean and uncluttered. He picked up the few items left on it – a quill and ink, some parchment and a couple books – and moved them to a side table. "Lie on your back on the desk," he told Potter.

Harry pushed himself up and slowly turned over, lifting himself up and onto the desk.

It looked, to Draco, more like an offering on an altar than a man on a desk. He smiled. "Touch yourself, show me how you do it."

"What?" Harry only ever did that in his bed when everyone else was asleep. And even then he always put up a Silencing Charm.

"Do it," Draco said, rubbing himself again. "Just like you would if you were alone in your bed."

Harry didn't think he could blush any harder. He took a deep breath and reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, closing his eyes so that he could start stroking himself.

Draco watched, mouth watering as Harry's fingers worked the flesh of his foreskin, fascinated as it hardened, growing. "Do you touch your balls? Your arse? Your nipples?" he asked, voice breathy with his arousal.

Harry groaned softly, still holding back even as his hand moved. He did usually move down to touch more than just his cock, but he was feeling self conscious, being on display like this.

"Show me, do it all," Draco insisted, squeezing himself through his robes, running his fingers along the line of his own shaft.

Harry shook his head slightly and bit down on his lip harder, his other hand moving down to touch his balls at the same time.

"Yes, that's it," Draco encouraged, watching as the crown of Potter's cock – glistening, red – poked out from the foreskin now.

Harry was breathing harder, his hips beginning to move and thrust up into his hand at the same time. With his eyes closed it was easy to forget that Malfoy was even there, until he said something. But luckily he managed to get past that, pulling his foreskin down completely so he could use his thumb to rub at the head.

"Yes, that's good," Draco gasped, licking his lips again. "Do you think about a hand? Or a mouth? Do you imagine fucking?"

"A hand," Harry moaned softly, since that was all he really had felt before.

"Did _she_ touch it?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry mumbled, really not wanting to talk about Ginny right now.

"Has anyone else?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry answered again, his hand slowing down until he stopped.

Draco moved so close he was right above him, legs against the side of the desk. "Don't stop yet," he insisted.

"I'm going to ... you know," Harry said, beginning to move his hand again.

"Stop then," Draco agreed. "Look at me."

Harry stopped again, blinking open his eyes to look up at Malfoy.

"You did the right thing there. Never come without my permission," Draco explained.

Harry nodded, even though he had stopped because he didn't want to come in front of Malfoy.

"From now on, you don't come unless you are with me, unless I tell you to," Draco continued. "You don't wank by yourself now."

"Why not?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because that is what I want. Because you agreed to submit to me, to give me control over you," Draco snapped.

"I was just asking," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He didn't think Malfoy needed to snap like that.

"You don't come until you've earned it," Draco continued, frowning at Potter's response.

"Fine," Harry said, shifting a little on top of the desk.

Draco nodded, waiting for Potter to realise that he was now aroused but wouldn't be allowed to come.

Harry realised it in the next moment and he looked up at Malfoy again. "How do I earn it then?" he asked.

"Do you _want_ to earn it?" Draco asked, eyes flickering down to where he cupped the bulge in his robes.

"Yeah ...." Harry answered hesitantly, noticing what Malfoy was doing, but trying not to pay attention to it.

Draco let his eyes travel over that naked body, smiling at Potter's red and leaking prick. "I don't think you are eager enough," he drawled.

"How can I show that I'm eager?" Harry asked, thinking that he did look excited if the straining of his cock meant anything.

Draco moved his hands away from his own cock. "Touch it," he said, gesturing.

Harry looked down at the bulge in front of his trousers and then back up at Malfoy's face. "I've never ...."

The blond smirked down at him. "I know."

Harry sighed and reached out to hesitantly touch the bulge, chewing on his lip again.

The touch was so soft that Draco wouldn't have thought he could feel it. He did. His cock twitched in response and he took a sharp breath, waiting.

Harry glanced up when he heard the gasp, his hand pressing down a little more. It was almost as if he had a little bit of the control back.

Draco couldn't have looked away if he wanted to. "Open the robe," he whispered.

Harry sat up a little more and reached to open his robes, but didn't do anything else, waiting.

"Go ahead," Draco whispered, almost holding his breath. "Take it out."

Harry swallowed again and slowly unbuttoned Malfoy's trousers, taking a deep breath and reaching into them to pull out the warm hard flesh.

Draco couldn't prevent the tremble in his body when Potter's hand touched him. "Yes, more."

"More?" Harry asked, his fingers wrapping around Malfoy's shaft. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It felt like things were going so fast, but then at the same time, he felt that they were … right.

Draco shifted his trousers and shorts a bit lower, letting them fall down his slim thighs. "Use your mouth," he told Potter, reaching to lift his balls in his own hand, rolling them.

And now things really seemed to be going too fast. His mouth? Down there? "I'll just use my hand," Harry said, beginning to stroke Malfoy as he spoke.

Draco reached with his other hand, taking a handful of Potter's hair and yanking it so that the other man was forced to look up at him. "You will do as you are told," he hissed.

Harry yelped softly, staring up at him with wide eyes. The grip in his hair was painful, but he nodded the best he could, wanting him to let go.

"Say it," Draco insisted.

For a moment Harry wasn't sure of what Malfoy wanted him to say. "Uh ... oh, yes, Sir," he said quickly when he realised what the other man was waiting for.

Draco eased the pull on that dark hair, but didn't remove his hand, finding he liked the thick soft feel of it under his fingers.

Harry looked back down at the cock in his hand, not sure of what to do exactly. Well, he knew what he was supposed to do, but he didn't know how or where to begin. He decided that beginning at the most sensitive area, the head, would be a good start. He leaned down and started to lick around it, hoping this was okay.

"Yessss," Draco hissed, fingers tightening again but not because he was trying to control. He felt his cock pulse, pre-come dripping from it.

Harry watched the drop form at the tip and he leaned in to catch it on his tongue, mainly out of curiosity. It tasted similar to his, and that was oddly comforting, because somehow it didn't make Malfoy seem as horrible as he thought.

It was absolutely amazing seeing Potter's tongue do that, tasting him. "Suck it."

Harry had planned on working up to that, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to have time. After a long moment of hesitation he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, his eyes falling shut.

"Ohh, yesss, suck me, that's good," Draco said, voice deep and eyes half closing in pleasure. He had been way too long without this.

Harry opened his eyes again to look up at Malfoy as he sucked, just fine with the amount he had in his mouth. He felt almost proud to be making the other man look like that, like Malfoy was losing control of the situation himself.

Draco couldn't believe he was getting this. Harry Potter was naked, lips around his cock, sucking and licking him. Draco shuddered, fingers sliding along the back of the man's skull, feeling the thick hair running through his fingers. "Yes, suck my cock, lick it, touch my balls," he directed.

Harry started to swirl his tongue around as he sucked, his other hand moving down to fondle Malfoy's balls.

Draco moaned, shuddering as he tried to hold back, to make it last longer. He could feel his balls tighten and his body gathering itself.

Harry sucked harder, his other hand sliding around Malfoy's hip. He was beginning to like this.

Draco thrust a little further in, fingers wrapped in Potter's hair as he came.

Harry knew it would happen, but for some reason, he wasn't expecting it. The warm liquid filled his mouth and he didn't swallow any of it, not sure of what to do with it.

Draco was still shuddering and gasping, letting himself soften in the other man's mouth.

Harry waited for Malfoy to pull back, hoping he didn't take too long.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "You can stop now," he said, amused.

Harry pulled back then, flushing red and still holding the liquid in his mouth.

"It's still in your mouth?" Draco asked, laughing now.

Harry felt like spitting it out at him for laughing, but he figured that wouldn't go over too well. He was trying to make Malfoy happy so that he'd be allowed to come. He looked down and forced himself to swallow.

Draco was still chuckling, enjoy the funny face Potter made when he swallowed and his obvious discomfort. He also noted the man was still aroused.

"Can I come now?" Harry asked when he could, glancing back up at him.

"Lie back on the desk again," Draco told him, pulling up his own trousers.

Harry lay back with a small impatient sigh.

"Spread your legs and bend your knees," Draco ordered.

"A 'please' would be nice," Harry mumbled to himself, spreading his legs and bending his knees for him.

Draco scowled. "The correct answer was 'yes, Sir,'" he snapped. "Now you've lost your chance."

Harry sighed again, running a hand down over his face. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little frustrated and my mouth tastes funny ...."

"You chose this, Potter," Draco growled, annoyed. "Do it right or don't waste my time. Up, and bend over the desk again."

Harry scowled, but stood up again, turning around so that he was facing the desk to bend over it.

Draco pulled up his own trousers and refastened them, but slid the belt out of the loops and bent it in half, holding it near the buckle end. "You disobey and I will punish you. Do you understand?"

Now punishment didn't sound like something Harry wanted. He nodded, though, looking back over his shoulder at Malfoy. "Yes," he answered.

"Yes?" Draco sneered. He drew back his arm and brought the belt down across Harry's arse cheeks.

Harry yelped, his body jerking with the hit. It stung more than anything else. "Yes, Sir," he quickly said, adding the title.

"Spread your legs more," Draco ordered, staring at the red mark he had just left on the other man's arse. This was the first time he had ever had the opportunity to do this to a person and it was very exciting.

Harry spread his legs wider, feeling much more tense.

"When I give you an order, you respond correctly," Draco snarled and struck Potter again, the leather hitting slightly lower on his arse. And Draco was hard again as fast as that red mark was appearing. He noticed Potter's erection hadn't wilted either.

Harry nodded, his teeth gritting together as he cried out again. He couldn't even prepare himself for the hits because he couldn't see when they were coming. "Yes, Sir," he remembered to say, shifting around.

Two wide red stripes decorated Potter's arse and Draco shivered at the pleasure that hitting the man and hearing his words gave him. He reached a hand out, fingers running along the raised red flesh, feeling warmth from the blood rushing to the damaged skin.

Harry hissed softly, thinking that it was over now. He rested his forehead on the desk and took a deep breath.

Draco stepped up closer, squeezing that round marked flesh. "Your arse looks good this way, Potter."

"Oww," Harry yelped, shaking his head.

Draco slid his hand down between Potter's legs, stroking over his sac and cupping his cock. Draco would have used the belt even if it hadn't aroused the other man, but he found it incredibly exciting that it did.

Harry was surprised that he was still hard as well, his back arching slightly when Malfoy touched him there.

Draco chuckled, his fingers curling around Potter's shaft, and he lightly tapped those red welts with the belt.

"No more," Harry moaned, wanting only the pleasure now.

Draco didn't hit him again, only lightly running the leather along the marks as he stroked Potter's cock.

For some reason it felt as though Malfoy was soothing the marks that were left behind with the belt, and it was beginning to feel good along with the stroking. Harry moaned again, louder.

"I'm not going to heal these," Draco said, fingers working up and down the man's shaft. "I want you to feel my marks on you whenever you sit down, whenever you move, every twinge making you think of me."

Harry could only gasp, his hips moving to thrust into Malfoy's hand. He thought that at this rate, he would remember every single detail of what was happened. "Close ...."

"Beg for it," Draco gasped, dropping the belt and shoving his hand back into his trousers. He pulled his own cock out and rubbed the head against the lower welt.

"Can I come please?" Harry began to beg; tensing up a little because he wanted to hold back and because he could feel what that was rubbing on him.

Draco rubbed the head of his prick back and forth over that sore flesh, stroking himself and Potter as he did. "Yes, fucking come," he gasped.

Harry thrust two more times into Malfoy's hand and then he was coming with another loud moan, his body shaking with the intensity of it.

Draco felt the warm spunk coating his hand and rubbed his own cock harder against Potter's arse. After a minute, he released the man's cock and brought that hand up, coating his own prick in Potter's slick fluid and working his hand faster on his own flesh. "Yessss!" he hissed, his own release pumping out and splashing on the man's arse.

Harry was panting, his cheek pressed against the desk when he felt Malfoy coming on him. It was as if he were being marked by him, both the belt marks and now this signifying who was in control in this situation. He sighed, finding that he didn't mind at all. Maybe more than that.

Draco didn't think he had ever come so hard. He swayed there, panting. After a minute, he drew his wand and cast a Cleaning Charm on himself, but not Potter, and began refastening his trousers.

Harry stayed where he was instead of pushing himself up, having caught his breath, but thinking that he should wait for Malfoy to say something. He must've been starting to get the hang of whatever this was.

"Pick up my belt," Draco said.

Harry slowly pushed himself up and turned around, trying to ignore the ache in his arse as he bent over to pick up the belt.

The sight of Potter's naked, red striped arse coated in his own come was amazing to Draco. He thought it exciting enough that he realised he could have gone again. Best to leave more for later, he thought. "Respond when I give you an order," he snapped.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered, feeling stupid for forgetting that again. He held the belt out for him to take.

"Kiss it," Draco said, smirking.

Harry gave him a strange look when he said that. It was just a belt. "Yes, Sir," he whispered before he kissed it, once.

"From now on, if I let you handle something of mine, especially something I strike you with, you will kiss it before you hand it to me or when you take it from my hand. Understood?"

That was going to be something that he'd have to force himself to remember. "Yes, Sir." Harry answered.

Draco took the belt and began sliding it through the loops. "On your knees while I give you orders for when you leave here."

"Yes, Sir." Harry got down on his knees, feeling oddly calm about the situation. It was weird, doing these things for Malfoy, but he was liking it. He liked just following for once. And, he realised, he liked the sexual part.

Draco smiled. "So when you leave here, you remember the rules. Tell no one. No wanking or pleasuring yourself. I want you back here tomorrow night. Make sure you have scrubbed yourself very clean first. Do you have any questions?"

"Uhm, no, Sir," Harry replied with a small nod. He was going to ask how to get there exactly, but he figured he could always use the Marauders' Map.

"Good," Draco said, very pleased with their first session. "Get dressed."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said and stood up, realising how sticky he was then. "Can I use a Cleaning Charm?"

"Yes, you may," Draco said, pleased that Potter asked first.

"Thanks," Harry said, heading over to his pile of clothes and going through it to find his wand. He mumbled a quick Cleaning Charm when he did and then started to get dressed, wincing a few times when he had to pull his underwear and trousers over his sore arse.

Draco leaned against the door, waiting and watching. He loved every wince. He knew he would be watching Potter at dinner, looking to see it again and that it would remind him that Potter was his now.

Harry stood up straight in front of Malfoy when he was finished, not sure of what to do now. Malfoy was leaning against the door, so he guessed he'd have to wait for the blond to move first.

Draco stood and reached out to cup the other man's chin, thumb caressing his lips. The lips that were still reddened from sucking him off. He liked that. So he leaned forward and gently kissed them.

Harry instantly blushed and slowly closed his eyes, leaning up into the kiss after a moment.

Draco was tempted to do more but pulled back, smiling at the way Potter leaned in, wanting more. "Tomorrow," he said and moved out of the way for Potter to leave.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, moving to leave. But then he stopped, glancing back at Malfoy. "I have a quick question."

The blond arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How do I act around you when we're not here?" Harry asked, thinking about what Ron would think if he suddenly seemed all submissive and compliant around Malfoy. Not that there had been any kind of fights between him and Malfoy since the beginning of this school year, but who knew.

"Same as you have since we got back. We avoid each other," Draco answered. "If we have to interact, make it look like it would if we weren't doing this."

"Alright. So I won't get punished if I say something bad to you or anything?" Harry asked.

"I didn't say that," Draco smirked. "But you still have to act natural."

Harry nodded again, glancing at the door. "Okay, well, uhm. Bye, Malfoy. Er, Sir."

Draco watched him go, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the desk, fingers idly sliding in a pool of spunk left behind from when Potter had come. This was what he had needed, what he had been looking for, he thought. Potter had taken the strap well. He wondered how soon he could take him to The Room.

Harry walked a little slowly towards the staircase that would take him to the Gryffindor Tower, but there was a small smile on his face the entire way there. His arse stung with every step, but he felt ... good. In fact, he felt better than good. He would've never guessed that doing something like that with Malfoy would be the cause of his happiness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quill

That night and the next day were a lot harder than Harry thought they would be. He had thought that he could just do what Malfoy asked him and that would be that, but things didn't go that smoothly. The welts on his arse stung and left him sore, reminding him of what had happened in Snape's office. He was surprised to be aroused by just the thought of it. For the first time in what felt like forever he wanted to wank before he went to sleep, but he remembered what Malfoy had said. He thought about doing it anyway, figuring there was no way the other man would find out. But then he thought that if Malfoy asked him, he would have to lie and Harry knew that he wasn't that good a liar.

So there was no wanking for him that night. When Harry finally drifted off to sleep he began having dreams about what happened. He even woke up a few times during the night, hard and very much aroused, but, of course, there was nothing he could do about it.

The next morning Harry was a little cranky and still sore, but since this was how he had been behaving lately, his friends didn't seem to notice. At breakfast Hermione talked about some essay that was due in a week and Harry pretended to listen, quietly buttering his bread and sneaking glances across the room at Malfoy. Every time he looked, it felt like the welts tingled. He had to stop himself, before he ended up getting hard then and there.

Draco tried to do as he had said, ignore Potter, but he couldn't. He kept glancing over to see the other man squirming in his seat, arse wriggling and reminding Draco that his marks were there. Draco could barely eat his meal. He had gone to bed early the night before, lying there wanking repeatedly as he replayed what had happened. He had imagined Potter in his bed, aching with no relief and that brought Draco's climax.

***

Draco could barely wait. He played ideas over and over in his mind, trying to decide between them all. He caught Potter looking and smirked, licking his lips.

Harry could feel his cheeks reddening so he looked away as quickly as he could, not wanting it to be noticed by anyone. He became much more interested in finishing his food, nodding a few times as Hermione continued to talk.

Ron was shovelling food into his mouth and Hermione was lecturing them about all the things they would have to do since they hadn't studied last year. Ginny and Neville sat down. Neville still seemed awkward about the situation but gave Harry a "morning," as did Ginny.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry glanced up and shook his head quickly, mentally cursing. Out of everyone who could've noticed, it had to be her. "Nothing, Ginny," he replied.

She gave him a look that clearly implied she didn't believe him but then turned to snuggle against Neville. Neville blushed but seemed pleased anyway.

Harry watched them for a moment before he looked back down at his food again, not feeling very hungry anymore. He had told both himself and the others that he was fine with Neville and Ginny, and he was fine, but seeing them together like that, he still felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. He could only stare at his food without eating it for a short while before he decided to just leave. He told everyone that he was heading back to the dorms and got up before they could reply, leaving the Great Hall.

Draco almost regretted telling Potter to meet him in the evening. He didn't want to wait that long. But he was the Quidditch Team Captain for his House and had practice that afternoon. Afterwards, he had a long shower, wanking again as he imagined Potter waiting for him. Finally, he made his way to Snape's office, timing it so he would be just late enough to make Potter have to wait in the hall.

For the rest of the day Harry had stayed in his dorm, trying to busy himself with everything and anything else. He had to, because if he sat down and did nothing, all he would think about was meeting Malfoy later on that night, and that would only make him frustrated. So he ended up doing as Hermione said, studying and working on the essay that was due a week from then, finishing it by dinner.

Dinner ended up going by just as quickly as Harry wanted it to, though. He left before the others, saying that he was tired and wanted to get to bed. But what he really did was go back to the dorms and find his Invisibility Cloak, waiting for everyone to come upstairs for bed before he left and headed down to Snape's office. Harry was beginning to worry that Malfoy wasn't going to show up at all when he heard someone's footsteps. One glance told him who it was, even in the dim lighting of the hallway. He reached to pull away the cloak from himself.

For a moment, Draco thought Potter hadn't shown up. The hall looked empty. Then he saw the flicker as the man pulled the cloak back and he remembered the time on the train when he had caught Potter.

Harry folded the cloak over his arm and waited, smiling slightly. "Hi," he murmured, nerves beginning to get to him.

Draco's gaze raked down the other man's body, enjoying his discomfort. "Put it back on and follow me," he snapped.

Harry nodded and unfolded the cloak, moving forward as he put it on. "Yes, Sir," he remembered to whisper after a moment.

Draco smiled a little, pleased that Potter remembered. He led the way deeper into the dungeons. Finally he stopped at what looked like a blank wall. "Remove it," he said.

Harry pulled the cloak off and folded it again, looking around to see where they were. "Where are we?" he asked curiously.

Draco pulled a long strip of black cloth from his pocket. "Close your eyes," he said.

Harry looked warily at the cloth, but did as he was told, taking a deep breath.

Draco waited, considering whether or not to slap the man for forgetting.

Harry peeked open one eye when nothing happened, looking up at Malfoy. He was going to ask what was going on when he realised that he was waiting. "Sorry, yes, Sir," he said quickly, closing his eyes again as his shoulders sagged a little. He wanted to be good at this.

"That's better," Draco told him and then reached up, removing Potter's glasses and pocketing them. Then he stepped behind him and tied the blindfold in place.

Harry's heart started to beat fast as soon as the blindfold was put on, realising that he relied a lot on his vision. Now he couldn't see anything at all.

Draco could see the tension in Potter's body and it made him smile. He pulled the man's hands behind his back and used another strip of cloth to bind his wrists together. He leaned closer, and whispered in Potter's ear. "You are helpless. I am in control."

As much as Harry wanted to give up control, it was hard. Especially not knowing what was happening. He was breathing harder, flexing his hands a few times, but not trying to pull them out of the binding.

Draco stepped in front of him and then took Potter's tie and used it like a leash, tugging on it to lead him down the corridor to the secret entrance to The Room. His heart pounded at the idea that he was finally going to get to do this.

Harry stumbled a bit at first, but caught himself more quickly than he thought. He wished he knew where they were going.

Draco used the spell to open the brick wall. It was similar to the one in Diagon Alley – you had to touch the right bricks with a wand and then they rearranged into an opening. He led Potter inside and smiled as it closed up behind them. He loved the sense of power, knowing that Potter wouldn't know how to get out if he didn't show him.

Harry could feel that he was being led into some kind of room, just by the change in the air. "Where are we?" he asked again.

Draco didn't answer, preferring to keep Potter tense as he led him to stand in the middle of the room, where manacles dangled from the ceiling and there were bolts in the floor. Then he removed Potter's tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Harry didn't like that he wasn't getting any answers because it only made him more nervous. He bet Malfoy could hear and even see his heart beating away.

Draco had to untie Potter's hands to get the robe and shirt off, tossing them aside onto a spanking bench. "Raise your hands above your head," he told the man.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said quietly as he raised his arms like he said.

Draco locked the manacles around Potter's wrists. He had added Cushioning Charms to them so they wouldn't actually damage him. Then he used another spell to tighten them so that they pulled Potter's arms taut above his head.

Harry gasped softly when his arms were pulled up so suddenly, trying to lean up to relieve the tension building in his shoulders already.

Draco grinned and worked open the man's trousers, pushing them down with his shorts.

Harry flushed now that he was completely exposed, not sure if he'd ever get used to someone eyeing him. He knew where Malfoy was without having to see.

Draco had to pull Potter's shoes and socks off before getting the rest away. He added them to the pile. "Spread your legs," he said from where he knelt on the stone floor.

Harry spread them open a little, definitely not feeling comfortable like this.

Draco slapped Potter's thigh, both a warning to respond properly and annoyed that he didn't spread his legs far enough. "More!"

Harry jumped, mumbling a quick apology as he opened his legs wider. It was a little harder to keep the weight off his shoulders like this.

Draco attached the ankle irons and then stood to survey the view. Harry Potter, standing naked and spread eagle in chains. It was a fantastic sight. He could do anything to the man. Everything.

Harry tried to shift around a few times to try and get more comfortable, but that didn't seem to be possible. He guessed now he could only hope that he wasn't like this for long.

Draco walked a circle around the naked man, admiring him from every angle. "How does it feel?"

"My shoulders hurt a little," Harry answered, moving again. "But other than that ... it's okay."

"I am going to beat you like this," Draco said calmly, but his tone was smug. "Does that scare you? Do you like it?"

"Beat me?" Harry asked quietly, his face paling a little. Sure, it was scary, especially the way Malfoy said it. Like it was nothing.

"Yes," Draco said, slowly and quietly removing his own clothing now.

"How?" Harry asked.

"You didn't answer my questions," Draco insisted.

"It scares me," Harry answered. "And ... I dunno if I'll like it."

"You liked it yesterday," Draco said, trailing his hand over the welts still visible on the man's arse.

"Yeah, I don't know why," Harry said, flushing again. He tensed slightly when Draco touched the welts, wondering if he'd be beaten like that again. If there were any more welts on his arse, he didn't think he'd be able to sit.

Draco picked up a potion he had prepared the day before and brought the phial to Potter's lips. "Drink this," he ordered.

Harry fought back the urge to ask what it was, tipping his head back to drink the potion. He had a fleeting thought that it could be poison.

Draco was pleased that Potter hadn't argued, that he was showing enough trust to make this work. He watched as the welts disappeared. "I want to start fresh tonight," he said.

Harry felt the tingle over his arse and realized that the potion must have been a healing one. He'd had enough of those to recognise both the taste and the feeling that accompanied it.

Draco was already half hard just at the sight of Potter like this and the fantasies about to come true. He set the empty phial aside and, picking up a quill, he ran the feathered end along the man's jaw.

The unexpected soft touch tickled him and that made Harry smile a little, turning his head away from the feather.

Amused, Draco kept teasing, drawing the feather down Potter's neck and then over his nipples.

Harry tried to arch his chest away, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Draco liked the way the man's body shivered and his small red-brown nipples hardened. He ran the feather up one and then the other of Potter's arms, stopping at the bound man's right hand and pressing the quill into it. "Take hold of this," he ordered.

Harry's fingers curved around the feather.

"Do you know what you are holding?" Draco asked.

"Feels like a quill," Harry answered.

"Yes, it is, and it is your key to freedom if you want it," Draco said. "I want you to be able to scream or cry or beg, but I don't want to stop. I want to push you to your limits. Push you past them. You drop this quill or say the word 'quill' and I stop. Completely. It's over and you go back to your life without this. Understand?"

That was big. Harry took a long moment to absorb the information before he nodded, his hand squeezing the quill in his hand. "Yes, Sir," he answered.

"Good," Draco said smugly, stepping back and reaching for a long thin switch. He supposed it might actually have come from the Whomping Willow and he found he liked the irony of that. He gave it several swishes in the air.

Harry heard the swishes in the air, but he didn't react, not exactly sure of what he was hearing.

Draco started at Potter's right ankle this time, drawing the scratchy stick up the inside of his leg.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of what was touching him. It felt like some kind of stick.

Draco drew it up both sides and then used the switch to tease the soft sac hanging between those spread thighs.

Harry bit his lip and shifted his legs open a little wider without thinking, his cock twitching just from the simple touch.

Draco started tapping the end of the switch, just a light touch on that sensitive skin and along the growing erection.

Harry couldn't hold back his moans any longer, already wishing that he could have more than these teasing touches.

Draco gave the next one a little twist, striking Potter's cock hard enough that it bounced against his body.

Harry groaned, his hips jerking in a spark of pleasure.

Draco was surprised that Potter liked that and he kept the light blows up for another minute, watching in fascination as the man arched into it. Then he stopped and waited.

Harry panted softly, his cock just as hard as it was the day before. He never thought that he'd be so aroused by something like this, but there he was, close to asking for more.

Draco shook his head in wonder and moved the switch to Potter's backside, a bit harder now as he warmed up the skin with light blows.

They hurt, but it wasn't anything that Harry felt he couldn't handle. His erection didn't go down at all – cock twitching excitedly with the blows.

When Potter's arse started to pink up, Draco drew back and then snapped the switch across the center of those rounded mounds.

Harry hissed, tensing up as soon as he felt that sharp sting, shuddering as it seemed to echo in his skin.

A thin red stripe blossomed on the man's arse and Draco happily added another and another, laying them down in neat rows across his bottom to just above his thighs.

Harry cried out with each one, shaking in the chains as his eyes squeezed tightly shut against the tears that were trying to well up in his eyes.

"Yes, cry, even scream. No one can hear you down here," Draco said, watching the man's face intently.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to cry. He knew he was basically helpless in this situation, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to start crying in front of Malfoy.

The more Potter resisted, the more Draco wanted it. He continued down, striking the backs of Potter's thighs now.

Harry's lips were trembling now, his entire face red as he strained to hold back. It felt like his arse was on fire from the hits, but he still couldn't scream or cry.

Draco changed directions and brought the switch across Potter's chest, hitting his nipples on the second strike.

That strikes across his chest surprised Harry and he gasped loudly, tilting his head back, panting and shuddering.

The sight of Potter straining and sweating and pulling on the chains was hot. But the welts on his chest nearly made Draco come. He reached out and took a now swollen red nipple between his fingers and pinched.

Harry's resistance broke as he screamed, the first tear soaking into the blindfold as the pain spiked through his entire body.

Tossing the switch aside, Draco took the other nipple in his other hand, twisting both now.

Harry let out a choked sob, more of the tears welling in his eyes and soaking the cloth. "Hurts," he moaned, even though he was still hard.

Draco had never seen anything more exciting. He released one nipple and reached to grab a handful of dark hair, yanking the man's head up and stepping closer. The slick head of his own cock brushed Potter's hip as he pulled the blindfold up so that he could see the tears falling.

Harry couldn't believe he was crying like this, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

Draco lapped at those tears, sucking on Potter's lips and moaning at the taste. His fingers on Potter's nipple twisted and he couldn't help but rub his cock against the man's skin.

Harry cried harder. "Stop, please," he begged against Malfoy's lips. The quill was still tightly held in his hand.

Draco nipped the man's chin and then pulled Potter's head to the side, working his mouth down his throat.

Harry hadn't expected Malfoy to stop, since he had made it pretty clear that he wouldn't unless he heard the safeword. No matter how he felt now, Harry wasn't going to give in so soon.

Draco released Potter's nipple but his mouth continued to devour the man, licking along his collarbone and then biting his way down to the first welt. He drew his tongue along it, just an inch above Potter's swollen nipples.

Harry sniffled and tried to arch away, swallowing against the small lump that had formed in his throat. The blindfold slipped back down over Harry's eyes as he struggled.

The second welt-line led right to a nipple and Draco flicked his tongue against it.

Harry quivered at the shock of it. Even though it stung, Harry felt the pleasure underneath it, making him moan softly.

Pressing his lips tightly against Potter's skin, Draco sucked, the coppery taste of blood close to the surface of the wound making him moan. He pressed one thigh between Potter's legs, rubbing himself against the man.

Harry whimpered and attempted to move his hips with Malfoy's, the pleasure overriding everything else he felt at the moment.

Draco licked along the welt to the other nipple, clamping down on it then. The chains rattled as he rutted against Potter, the man unable to do much except shudder as Draco practically rode his body, thigh pressing Potter's balls and cock.

Harry couldn't hold himself up any longer and just hung there, biting his lip so hard that he thought it would be bruised for days. "Can I come, please?" he sobbed, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Draco stilled, realising he had lost control. He held there for a moment, pulling himself together and then stepped back. "No, not yet," he said. "Shall I let you see where you are?"

"Please," Harry mumbled, both because he wanted to see where he was finally, and because he still wanted to come badly.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you," Draco said.

Harry closed them and nodded to show that he was ready.

Draco removed the blindfold but then stepped back, wanting to see Potter's face when he looked at the torture chamber.

"Can I open them now?" Harry asked quietly, feeling the cool air against his still wet eyes.

"Yes, open your eyes and don't forget to respond correctly," Draco said, eyes intent on Potter's face.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied, opening his eyes slowly. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he still couldn't see the room clearly, not without his glasses. He did look around everywhere, though, but it didn't look familiar at all.

That's when Draco realised Potter would never get the impact of the torture devices without glasses, so he reached for his clothes and found them, putting them on the man's face.

Harry thanked him quietly and looked around again, his eyes widening at what he saw. It looked as though he was in some kind of Medieval torture room and suddenly Harry was afraid again. Was he even in Hogwarts still? He swallowed and looked back at Malfoy who was standing naked in front of him. His face promptly flushed as he looked the naked blond up and down without even realising it.

Draco smirked, enjoying the look of shock and then Potter's appraisal of his body. He reached a hand down to fondle his own balls while the other man was watching.

Harry bit his lip and looked away, feeling like he was viewing something he should not have been seeing.

"Look at my cock," Draco ordered, amused by Potter's embarrassment.

Harry glanced back at him, his eyes trailing down to look at where Malfoy's hand was. Of course he couldn't help but compare himself to Malfoy now, thinking that the man was bigger than him.

Draco squeezed and stroked, enjoying putting on a show for the other man. He noticed that Potter's cock seemed to quiver as if jealous of that touch.

"When can I come?" Harry asked after another few minutes, looking up at Malfoy's face.

"Selfish, aren't you?" Draco drawled and then walked over to the wall with the hooks and shelves full of what he thought of as 'toys.' He selected a wooden one from a shelf and picked up a phial of oil, walking back over to Potter.

Harry looked over what Malfoy had in his hand, not sure of what it was at all. "What is that?"

Draco's smirk grew and he arched an eyebrow holding it up for Potter to see. It was a smooth peg-shaped device, about as wide as his thumb and as long as his hand, with a handle at one end. It was narrowest at the point and then flared slightly, before narrowing once more to a rounded point. "Kiss it," he ordered and brought it to Potter's lips.

Harry didn't know what it was but he did as he was told.

Draco smiled. The he opened the phial and dipped it in, coating the device and then smoothing the lubrication down the length of it.

Just giving him a better look didn't mean Harry knew what it was. "Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked.

"I am going to show you," Draco said, stepping around behind Potter.

Harry frowned, wishing he could see what Malfoy was doing.

Draco's fingers were still coated with oil as he slid them between the cheeks of Potter's arse, feeling for that hole.

Harry jumped and automatically clenched his cheeks together, not expecting to be touched there.

Draco chuckled and then flicked his wand, the chains holding up Potter's arms lengthening. "Bend over and put your hands on the floor," he ordered.

Harry thought about refusing, but he sighed and rolled his shoulders, bending over to rest his hands on the floor, quill still in his hand.

Potter's legs were still bound to the floor and now his arse was up and open. Draco ran a finger down the crevice again.

Harry realised why he was positioned like this now. He couldn't clench himself closed as well as before, leaving him exposed for Malfoy.

Potter's vulnerability was hot and Draco made use of it, rubbing the pad of a finger against the quivering hole. "I am going to fuck this," he said softly.

Harry's eyes widened, a quiver of fear going up his spine. "Now? But ...."

Draco's chuckle probably sounded evil. He felt that way, teasing the oh-so-tight hole and hearing the panic in Potter's voice.

"Could we ... I don't know ... wait?" Harry asked quietly.

"I will do what I want," Draco declared. With Potter half upside-down, he couldn't see the smirk. He pressed the tip of his finger harder against the man's anus.

That only made Harry clench tighter, shaking with the effort now.

Draco could see the feather still clutched in Potter's hand where it was pressed to the stone of the floor. He hadn't said the word. Draco pulled his finger back but rested the tip of the device against the hole instead. It was smooth and oiled and slid in despite the man's resistance.

Harry gasped and breathed in deeply, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel it sliding inside of him and his body fought to push it back out, but it didn't seem to help.

"Yes, going to stick my cock in this tight little virgin hole," Draco said. "You haven't even put your finger up it, have you?"

"No," Harry mumbled, biting his lip and face flushing again as he tried to adjust to the very uncomfortable feeling.

The widest point was only a bit bigger than Draco's thumb and he only had to push a bit more before it passed inside and then the thing narrowed so that the man's arse now held it inside, only the small flat base protruding out of him. Draco licked his lips as he saw Potter's arse trembling and shuddering around the intrusion, imagining what it would feel like if that was his cock right then.

Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding when Malfoy stopped pushing it inside, sweat dripping off his face and onto the floor below him. If he didn't move, he was okay.

"Brace yourself," Draco said and stepped closer, hips against Potter's arse. Potter's cock was still firm, the head, having pushed out of the foreskin, dribbling pre-come. That was even more exciting. Despite his protestations, Potter liked this. Draco pressed his own erection alongside the other man's and wrapped his fingers around them both.

Harry's arms were shaking, but he managed to keep himself up, moaning when Malfoy held their cocks together. "Oh, please," he whispered, wishing he could thrust.

"You can come when I do," Draco told him, squeezing and stroking their pricks together. It felt glorious. He watched Potter's body tense, his arse clenching around the device, and felt the man's erection pulsing in his hand.

Harry was almost crying in frustration again, wishing there was some way to make Malfoy come faster so that he could come as well. But at least Harry was going to be able to come at all.

Draco's skin rubbed against the welts on Potter's thighs and arse as he thrust into his hand and against the other man's. "Yes, going to fuck you," Draco gasped, feeling his body tighten.

Harry wasn't sure if he liked it when Draco said that, but the way he felt his erection twitch told him otherwise.

"Yesss!" Draco shouted, coming then.

Harry came within seconds of Malfoy, crying out as he shuddered harder than he had in a long time.

Their combined seed slicked Draco's hand and splattered the floor. He released them then and rubbed the spunk on Potter's arse, the welts shining with the slick goo.

Harry was panting, barely holding himself up as he moaned from the pain the rubbing caused. His legs were shaking as well as his arms.

Draco stepped back and gave that swollen red arse a swat.

Harry yelped, body shuddering.

Draco Summoned his wand, using it to release the locks on the manacles and to clean himself. "Get cleaned and dressed," he told Potter.

Harry fell to his knees when he could, still working to catch his breath. Once he did, he stood up slowly. He realised then that the thing was still inside his arse, but he had a feeling that Malfoy knew that. So he didn't waste time asking him about it. He slowly walked over to his clothes and found his wand, casting a quick Cleaning Spell before he dressed, hissing every time he shifted.

Draco dressed too, watching Potter as he did. He thrilled at the way the welts on his skin and the device in his arse made the other man move different.

"Here's your quill," Harry mumbled when he was dressed, his face showing how uncomfortable he felt in clothes.

Draco smiled, taking the quill and laying it on a shelf for next time.

Harry stood there quietly for a moment, doing his best not to move. "How long do I have to keep this inside of me?"

Draco had been waiting for the question. "All the time," he answered with a smile.

Harry's head snapped up. He had been expecting one day and night, but all the time? "What about when I have to go to the loo?"

"You take it out, do what you have to do, clean and oil it, then put it back inside," Draco explained.

"Oil it? With what?" Harry asked, not sure of what Malfoy had used.

Malfoy held out the phial.

"Thanks, I guess," Harry murmured, taking the phial and looking at the viscous liquid inside of it.

"That's 'thank you, Sir,' Potter," Draco snapped.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry whispered, not looking at Malfoy as he spoke. He put away the phial, trying to think about how he was going to put the thing back inside of him.

Draco stepped close, reaching to take the man's chin and tilt his face up to look into his eyes. "You liked that," he said.

Harry blushed. "Yes," he said softly. "I didn't know I would."

Draco ran his thumb over the man's lips, licking his own as he did.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Harry asked quietly.

Fantastic, Draco thought. "I will watch you squirm, my marks on your body, that plug in your arse," he whispered.

"It'll hurt if ... when you fuck me," Harry said, just the thought frightening him.

"Maybe," Draco said. "But you like pain."

"I'm still scared," Harry sighed.

"Good," Draco answered with a smile. "Meet me Wednesday. Remember, no wanking."

Harry nodded, remembering that little rule. He knew it would be even harder to follow through, what with this thing in his arse.

Draco led them back out of The Room, making Potter close his eyes when he opened the wall so that he wouldn't know the code.

"Why can't I see where we are exactly?" Harry asked once they were outside.

Draco didn't answer. Instead, he reached up and pinched Potter's nipple through his shirt.

"Ow!" Harry quickly took a step back, reaching to rub his chest. "I was just asking ...."

"Yes, you were," Draco said. "And I will touch you when and how I like."

"And you won't answer my questions?" Harry asked, stepping away again in case Malfoy wanted to pinch something else.

Draco scowled, shoving Potter against the wall, knowing how it would hurt both his backside and where his hand pressed into the man's chest. "You will learn to answer me correctly," he hissed.

Harry breathed in sharply, nodding quickly. "Yes, Sir," he murmured, his voice a little higher.

"That's better," Draco whispered, fingers rubbing the welts through the shirt.

"Hurts, Sir," Harry whispered, not sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

What Draco saw in Potter's eyes was exciting. He stepped closer, pressing himself to the other man, fingers still caressing the welts through the shirt as he brought his lips over Potter's.

The pain was ... wonderful, it made Harry feel more than he had ever felt. It made him want more, and more, because it felt like it kept him grounded. Made him feel like he was alive, and right there, and he could beg, cry and scream for more and Malfoy would give it to him. He didn't realise that his arms were moving until they were wrapped around Malfoy's neck, and he was rising up on the tips of his toes to kiss him back.

Draco hadn't thought to kiss him, but now that they were doing this, his tongue thrust into Potter's mouth.

Harry had never kissed anyone as hard as he was now, boldly sucking on Malfoy's tongue and then sliding his alongside the man's.

Draco was snogging Potter against a wall. They'd already come but he was hard again. Hard because of the kisses and the rubbing and the fact that this man had his marks. It was amazing. What worried him now was how he would go until Wednesday to do this again.

Harry seemed to realise who he was kissing at the same time and it made him pull back quite suddenly, his head hitting the wall behind him. He was breathing hard once again, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

Draco laughed at the look and released him, stepping back. "You better get moving before the Weasel misses you," he teased.

Harry nodded, slowly pushing himself off the wall. "Yeah, goodbye then, Sir," he said quietly, turning to leave. He unfolded the Invisibility Cloak he was holding, and with one last glance over his shoulder at Malfoy, he pulled it on.

Draco leaned against the wall, watching Potter disappear under the cloak and listening to the sound of his steps as he left. Then he pushed off the wall and made his way to the Slytherin dorm, never more pleased than he was now.


	4. Beg For It

The walk back to the dorms was quite possibly the second longest walk Harry had ever had to endure. Only the walk to Voldemort had seemed longer. When he finally made it inside the common room, the first thing Harry did was go straight up to his bed, pulling the curtains around him and laying down on his stomach. Which didn't help relieve the welts on his chest, so he turned onto his side. It was then he realised that Malfoy had told him to be at the room on Wednesday, and today was only Sunday. He would have to endure this for more than two days. He quietly cursed to himself and then groaned as he stood once more and started to undress, dropping his clothes at the side of his bed. He took everything off so that only the softer sheets of his bed could touch the welts, giving him a little bit more comfort. He was beginning to get used to the thing in his arse, almost to the point where he'd forget it was there. Until he moved, reminding him all over again. He held the phial of oil in his hand and thought about pulling it out so he could sleep, and then putting it back in the morning. But then he thought that he'd have a really hard time doing that, and he probably wouldn't know how to explain why he couldn't get out of bed yet to Ron.

He eventually fell asleep that night, and of course he had dreams that had him aroused when he woke up the next morning. He did nothing about it. He realised that he'd have to shower before getting dressed, and he couldn't do it with the thing inside him .... so, with exactly an hour before breakfast, Harry got up on his hands and knees on his bed and reached back to pull it out. It was difficult as first, and it felt unpleasant moving and twisting the thing against his already sore arsehole. It slowly came out and Harry got a good look at it, making a small face before he moved to get out of the bed to shower.

Putting it back in after was easier than he thought, the feeling definitely not as bad as before. Harry dressed as he normally would have and went down for breakfast after that, shifting around just as much as he thought he might. He didn't look up at Malfoy at all, not wanting to risk Ginny asking him again why he was blushing.

It was the same thing for the next few days. Harry managed to hide it during most of the meals, but it wasn't easy at all. He was almost always aroused, the welts and the thing inside of him making him constantly half hard. It was really torture not being able to touch himself. He pulled the thing out every day and put it back inside, realising that it was becoming much easier to put it back inside. It was almost as if his arse was shaping itself around it.

Eventually it was Wednesday, and Harry couldn't have been more relieved. He had thought about asking Malfoy to do something earlier, but decided against it, because then he thought that Malfoy would do something horrible like make him deal with it until Friday.

***

Draco found himself nearly driven to distraction by the idea of it all. Every time he would look over and watch Potter squirming in his seat, he would think about the device in the man's arse, the welts on his body, and then Draco would be hard again. He kept disappearing into the bathroom to wank and was wondering if he would get sore from it. At night he lay in his bed, imagining Potter in his own bed, his cock hard and that plug in his arse. Draco would imagine it was his cock in the man's arse and he stroked himself. Several times he thought about pulling Potter aside earlier, but he didn't want to seem weak. When Wednesday finally arrived, Draco barely heard anything said in class that day, his mind already imagining what he would do to Potter that night.

***

Harry left the dorms as soon as everyone had gone to bed, pulling on his Invisibility Cloak and heading down to where he had met Malfoy before. He followed the Marauders' Map this time, spotting Malfoy and walking in that direction. It wasn't long before Harry saw him leaning against the wall. He stopped not too far away and folded the map up, taking a deep breath and pulling the cloak off.

It actually startled Draco when Potter suddenly revealed himself but he tried not to show it. He gave the other man a long slow appraisal and then pulled the blindfold out of his pocket again.

Harry folded the cloak and took a step closer. He reached to pull his glasses off and tilted his head up a little, his eyes closing.

That act of submission was so arousing that it sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He took the glasses from Potter and tied the blindfold in place. Once again, Draco led him to The Room and pulled him inside.

Harry still wanted to know why he couldn't see how to get inside, but he knew asking wouldn't help anything.

Once in The Room, Draco removed the blindfold. "Strip," he told Potter.

"Yes, Sir," Harry remembered to say before he started to undress, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor.

Draco walked around Potter, looking him up and down. "You kept it in," he said.

"I was supposed to, right?" Harry asked, wondering if he had misunderstood Malfoy before.

"Yes," Draco answered and held out a Healing Potion to Potter. "Drink this."

Harry took and drank the potion, sighing softly as he felt the remaining welts on his body heal.

"Bend over and grab your ankles," Draco said.

Harry took a deep breath before he followed the order.

Draco's heart sped up at the sight of Potter on display like that. "Spread your legs more," he told him.

Harry did as he was told, his face slowly reddening.

Draco ran a hand down Potter's back, petting the now unmarked skin. Then he stroked and squeezed each arse cheek, watching Potter still clenching around the device inside him.

Harry closed his eyes, his fingers tight around his ankles. He didn't feel as sore as he did before around the thing. Probably because of the potion.

Draco took hold of the base of the device and twisted it.

Harry breathed in sharply and bit his lip, unconsciously clenching around it more.

"It's stretched that pretty pink hole," Draco said, wiggling it inside Harry. "Stretched for my cock."

"Are you going to do that now?" Harry mumbled, having seen Malfoy's cock and knowing that it was probably too big.

Draco slowly pulled the plug from Potter's arse, watching that pink ring flutter as it was suddenly empty. He set the device aside and then teased the opening with his fingertip. "You want it," he whispered. "You want me to fill you up and make you scream."

Harry swallowed and took yet another deep breath, unable to deny that was what he wanted. "Yes, Sir," he whispered, wanting it badly even though he was still afraid.

Draco chuckled deeply and then Summoned his wand, casting Incarcerous, so that Potter's wrists were now bound to his ankles. It left him in a precarious position, unable to catch himself if he fell forward. Then Draco shoved a finger into his arse.

Harry cried out and nearly fell, but he managed to tilt himself back just before he lost his balance completely. Tilting back impaled him even further on to Malfoy's finger.

"Fuck, yes," Draco gasped, and twisted it inside Potter. He reached out his other hand, grabbing the man's hip to steady him as he did.

Harry never felt anything like this before, the pain and the pleasure mixing into quite possibly one of the best things he had ever experienced. Malfoy's finger was nudging against something that made him whimper, and squeeze his ankles tight.

"Yes, you want it," Draco practically growled and then removed his finger. "But you have to earn my cock."

"How?" Harry asked, thinking about the last time. He had had to suck Malfoy off in order to show how eager he was.

Draco could see the Potter's cock, erect and hanging between his legs. He grinned and stepped over to the wall, picking up one of the hardwood paddles. The wood gleamed in the torchlight. "First I am going to warm you up," he said. "Count them."

"Count what?" Harry asked, wanting to see what Malfoy was talking about.

Draco stepped up, taking a handful of Potter's hair so he wouldn't go face first into the stone floor and then swung the paddle down across the man's arse.

The blow surprised Harry more than anything, not expecting something like that to happen. He yelped and tensed up, glad that Malfoy had grabbed his hair or he would have fallen over.

As Draco felt Potter's weight shift, he tightened his grasp on his hair and felt his body tremble. The yelp was delicious, making his own cock bounce, dripping now. He hit him again, the smack echoing in The Room.

Harry still wasn't sure of what he was supposed to be counting, but that didn't stay in his mind for long since he was hit again, harder than before. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes already.

"Count them!" Draco barked, twisting Potter's hair.

"Yes, Sir, two!" Harry exclaimed, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Good," Draco said, bringing the paddle down again.

"Three," Harry whimpered, tears falling now.

The blond smiled, admiring those now bright red arse cheeks. He laid the paddle on the man's back, resting it there while he stroked the hot flesh, pinching Potter's arse.

Harry gasped each time he was pinched, biting his lip. He was still hard, but not as much as before, the pain really getting to him now.

"Such a hot arse," Draco growled, liking the double meaning of that since Potter's arse was very warm now. "I am going to shove my prick inside and fuck you until you are screaming," he promised, fingers teasing the hole, still slick from the oil of the plug.

Harry nodded, his lips trembling.

Draco picked up the paddle again, considering whether to continue with it, but his cock was dripping now and Potter looked so open and vulnerable. He tossed the paddle aside, moving behind Potter, hand still fisted in silky black hair. His other hand held himself, rubbing the slick head of his cock against the man's hole. "Beg me for it," he ordered.

Harry didn't think that Malfoy would do it now, not without preparing him a little more for it. "Umm, I ...." He paused, wanting him to do it, but at the same time, he wanted to stop him.

"Beg or say the word, Potter," Draco warned.

Harry didn't want to stop now. "Fuck me, please," he whispered, closing his eyes again and trying to prepare himself.

Draco didn't just shove in as he'd threatened. He wanted to enjoy this, draw it out. He pushed in slowly, feeling that ring of muscle stretching around the head of his cock, so tight as he pushed until he made it past the outer ring.

Harry's mouth dropped open at the intense feeling, the pain seeming to radiate up his spine. He was right, Malfoy was bigger than the thing he had pushed inside of him earlier and it burned more than anything now.

Gasping, and trying to hold on to control, Draco paused, the tip of his prick just inside of Potter. "Yeah, my cock looks good in you," he whispered. He used a finger to rub the ring stretched tight around him, helping it relax as he slowly worked himself deeper.

"It hurts," Harry started to whine, his nails digging into the skin of his legs.

"So fucking tight," Draco growled, pulling on the other man's hair to hold him in place. Despite the pain he was causing, he was being careful. It was taking a lot of will power not to thrust in completely, to feel himself buried balls deep. "Push down, open up for me," he insisted.

"Give me a moment," Harry mumbled, taking a few deep breaths trying to make himself relax.

Draco almost snapped at the man, but didn't, making a kind of frustrated growl instead. He Summoned his wand and cast a Lubrication Spell, coating himself and the tight muscle in more oil.

Harry kept taking deep breaths as he tried to press back down on Malfoy's cock, pushing past the pain to please the other man.

The extra oil seemed to help but Draco was concerned, wondering if he should have waited. He hadn't expected Potter to be so tight. "Stop," he said.

Harry gladly did, leaning forward a little so that a little bit of Malfoy slipped back out.

Draco groaned a bit as he eased himself out. He ached to come but took deep breaths to focus. He realised that the position he had Potter in didn't give the other man any leverage to push back, to stretch himself. "_Finite Incantatem_," he cast, releasing the ropes.

Harry was surprised at the sudden change of events, but he didn't question it, slowly falling to his knees and then straightening his back with a groan. Maybe Malfoy was planning something else, he didn't know.

Draco released Potter's hair and stood looking down at him. "You were willing to do what I said," he said. "That's good."

Harry nodded, glancing up briefly at him. "Sorry I couldn't do it," he murmured.

Draco moved to stand in front of him, smiling a bit. Damn, Potter, arse red, body sweating, hair a mess, all of it, and he was gorgeous. "Look at me."

Harry looked up again, Malfoy's image blurry.

Uncovered, those eyes shone greener than ever and Draco just looked for a moment. "You want my cock?" he asked. He meant to sound commanding, but it came out as a whisper, sounding awed.

Harry saw that Malfoy's cock was right in front of his face, still a little shiny from the oil. "Yes," he answered quietly, and then without any prompt from Malfoy, he leaned in to kiss the tip softly.

It wasn't just the touch, but the show of desire, that sent a shiver over Draco's skin. He cast a Cleaning Charm on himself then. "Yes, that's good," he encouraged, hoping Potter would do more.

Harry nodded and licked his lips before he started to lick around the tip. It was almost like he was doing this to thank Malfoy for stopping and giving him time.

"Oh, oh," Draco gasped, so incredibly turned on he felt dizzy with it. "Yes, use your mouth, that's good."

Harry opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Malfoy's cock, beginning to suck him softly.

"Yes, suck it," Draco gasped, taking hold of Potter's hair again, gentler this time but still plunging fingers into those thick strands.

Harry didn't realise that he needed Malfoy to be gentle until that very moment. He sucked a little harder and started to swirl his tongue around at the same time, like he had done the first time.

Draco moaned, fingers gently tugging the man's hair. "You look so good, feel so good."

Harry found that he liked what Malfoy was saying, since he really never heard anyone else compliment him in such a way. He attempted to pull more of Malfoy's prick into his mouth, beginning to bob his head.

Draco shuddered, thrusting forward and hand tightening as he came.

That was also unexpected, but Harry accepted it, remembering to swallow this time.

Draco stood there, shaking and moaning for a minute, finger combing through Potter's hair. "Yes, such a sweet mouth," he whispered.

Harry pulled back after a moment, licking his lips again. He felt proud now, because at least he could do that.

"Stand up," Draco told him, actually reaching a hand out to help Potter.

It was a little hard to do so, but with Malfoy's help Harry was standing, feeling a twinge in his lower back from being positioned like he had been for so long.

Draco kept hold of Potter's hand and pulled him against his own body. He could feel Potter's cock against his hip as he pressed his mouth to the man's, licking and sucking and tasting himself as well.

Harry slid his arms around Malfoy's neck and kissed him back, much like on Sunday night, in the hall when they left.

Draco felt intoxicated by the feel of the naked man in his arms, pressing to him, kissing him hungrily. He put a hand to the small of Potter's back, pressing him tight against himself.

Before he even realised it, Harry started to thrust against Malfoy's hip, needing relief.

"Yes," Draco whispered against Potter's lips, letting go of the man's hair and reaching between them, wrapping his fingers around that swollen shaft. "You earned it."

"So I can come?" Harry asked in a gasp.

"Yes, come," Draco assured him, smiling and kissing along the man's jaw, nuzzling and nipping.

Harry thrust a few more times into the other man's hand and then he was coming, his entire body shuddering against Malfoy's.

Draco trembled at the feeling of Potter's body in his arms, the man's come spurting onto his hip. "Yes, very nice," he whispered in his ear, licking it. Then he slid his hand down Potter's back, squeezing the man's sore red arse.

Harry whimpered softly and rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder, feeling worn out.

Draco released the man's cock, but held on to him as he led him over to the spanking bench. "Lean over this and hold on," he said, gently but firmly.

"Yes, Sir," Harry murmured and walked over to the bench, bending over it and making sure to grip the edge.

Draco licked his lips at the sight, wanting to pinch those red cheeks again but gently spreading them instead. He inspected Potter's hole for a minute, making sure it hadn't torn. "Going to have to stretch you more," he said and then picked up the device and his wand.

"Yeah, you were bigger than that," Harry murmured, still feeling the dull burn when Malfoy spread him open.

Draco cast a charm that enlarged the device. It wasn't as big as his own prick, but about two fingers now. He oiled it and then pushed it slowly back inside Potter.

Harry hissed softly and winced, trying his best not to force himself to clench around it.

"Good, yes, breathe into it, relax," Draco said, his own cock twitching in renewed interest at the sight. He wished it wasn't a weeknight. It might even be already past curfew.

Harry continued to take deep breaths until it was completely inside of him, sighing in relief once again. He could tell that it was bigger than before, but he knew it would only help him later.

Draco gently petted the man's red bum, enjoying the warmth of that skin. "This will help make you ready for me," he assured him, his cock trying to tell him the sooner the better. He gave the cheeks another squeeze and then stepped back, casting Cleaning Charms on himself and Potter. "We'd better get to our dorms."

Harry nodded and pushed himself up, feeling sore and tired. "I can get dressed then, yeah? And oh, can I get my glasses, please?"

Draco reached for the man's chin, holding it and putting the glasses on him, then gave him a quick kiss before letting go and stepping back. "Yes, get dressed," he said, reaching for his own clothing too.

Harry moved to get dressed, a little slowly, but that was to be expected. He eventually pulled on his robes and moved to lean against a wall, yawning.

Draco put things away and then blindfolded Harry again, before leading him out of and away from The Room. Then he removed the blindfold, fingers briefly caressing the man's hair when he did.

Harry wondered why Malfoy was suddenly being so ... nice to him. It was a change, but it was one that he enjoyed for now. "Tomorrow night?" he asked, a little hopefully.

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Quidditch practice," he said. "Friday night."

Ginny had taken over as captain of the Gryffindor team, and there had been plenty of people asking Harry to come back to take over again. But he just wasn't sure if he was ready for that responsibility again. "Friday night then."

"Yes," Draco said smiling. "Don't forget the rules," he reminded him.

"No wanking, I remember," Harry replied, smiling back a little.

Draco crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and watching as Potter got out the Invisibility Cloak and disappeared under it.


	5. Chapter 5: Stretching

Harry woke up the next morning feeling just as tired as he felt the night before. He was right about needing to stay in for the day. So, instead of getting up when he heard Ron moving about, he pulled the sheets over his head, snuggling his pillow close.

"Harry, gotta get up," Ron said, giving his shoulder a shake.

"Staying in today," Harry mumbled, not pulling the sheet down.

"You can't just stay in bed," Ron complained.

"Don't feel good," Harry lied, peeking out and looking over at Ron. "Just need some more rest."

"What about breakfast?" Ron asked as if he thought not eating every meal would be fatal.

"I'll get some food later, Ron," Harry murmured, sighing.

Ron stood there for another minute. "Hermione says you're depressed."

"I'm fine," Harry said, not wanting to talk about this again. He pulled the sheet back over his head.

"You know this will just make her think she's right," Ron warned, gathering his things.

"Hermione would think it anyway, without me doing this," Harry said, looking out at his friend again. "What else does she think?"

Ron crossed his arms and huffed. "You've been acting, well, different."

"I'm not going to be suddenly alright after what happened," Harry replied, frowning at Ron. He wasn't sure if Ron was talking about how he was before or after what he had started up with Malfoy.

"Yeah, I know, but ..." Ron shrugged.

"Sorry it's taking me so long," Harry mumbled, shaking his head and laying back.

"It's not that," Ron admitted. "Just, well, if you want to talk about it or whatever, let me know. Okay?"

"I know, Ron, thanks," Harry said quietly, even though he really couldn't talk to Ron about what was going on.

Ron sighed again and left.

***

Potter wasn't at breakfast. It annoyed Draco because he wanted to watch the other man squirm, cheeks paddled red and plug in his arse.

Then he wasn't in morning classes, and Draco wanted to ask the Weasel or … Granger. He made a sarcastic comment about Potter thinking he was "too good" to join them. The Weasel told him where to "shove it" but gave him no information as to where Potter might be.

By afternoon classes, Draco was too distracted to pay attention and actually made a mistake – in Potions – of all things. He blamed Potter, of course, and vowed to punish him later. There had better be a later. He didn't like to admit it, even to himself, but Draco was worried. Had he actually hurt Potter the night before? What could be wrong?

When Draco walked into the Great Hall for dinner and Potter was not at the Gryffindor table, the blond lost his appetite. He fought his way upstream against students going down to dinner. He couldn't exactly knock on the door to the Gryffindor common room, so he headed for the hospital wing.

When he arrived, there was no messy head of dark hair. Instead, there was a blond Hufflepuff whose mates had cursed his face so his nose was upside-down. Draco was angry enough by now he was tempted to make the second year's mouth match his nose, just to have someone to vent his wrath upon. Where the fuck was Potter?

Draco stomped out of there. He wanted to go to the Gryffindor tower and demand an explanation. But that would lead to questions he couldn't answer. And he had Quidditch practise after supper. He was Team Captain and they had a match against Ravenclaw that Saturday. So he changed into his practise gear, grabbed his broom and met his team at the pitch.

***

After Ron left, Harry went back to sleep, waking up a little before lunch. He was hungry, but didn't really feel like getting out of bed. His arse was sore, but it was nothing as bad as before. He felt bad, not being able to continue for Malfoy like that and he wanted to make it up to him, but he wasn't sure how. At the moment all he seemed to be good at was sucking him off and he didn't think he was that good at that yet.

The only thing that Harry couldn't go through with yet was fucking. But how could he prepare himself for that? He remembered Malfoy saying something about him needing to be stretched more and that's what the thing in his arse was doing. But really, it wasn't as big as Malfoy's cock. So Harry decided that maybe it would be best to stretch himself.

He started with the device, moving it in and out of himself for a long time before he pulled it out completely. He dipped his fingers into the oil then and pushed them inside instead of the device. They were easier now to slide inside, he noticed, and that aroused him. But of course, there was no taking care of that. So, for the next hour or so he worked until he could slide three fingers inside, but stopped after that, feeling too sore to continue. But at least he did something.

Harry stayed in bed for the rest of the day, sneaking out just before dinner to get something to eat from the kitchens. Then he went right back to the dorms, eating and taking a shower. He remembered that Malfoy had Quidditch practise that night, and he thought about going, if only to see Malfoy with the rest of the Slytherins. So after everyone had come back from dinner, Harry pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and sneaked outside. He walked up to the stands, carefully sitting down. He watched the Slytherin team on their brooms, easily spotting Malfoy among them.

Draco took his anger out on his team. Tonight they could do nothing right. He flew circles around the pitch, sneering at them until one of the sixth year girls burst into tears. Finally, disgusted with them all, he sent them to the showers.

Harry watched the practise with a frown on his face, thinking that Malfoy was definitely too hard on his team. He thought they were trying their best and it wasn't fair to them.

Draco landed and threw his broom to the ground. He even kicked the box containing the balls.

Once they were alone, Harry pulled the cloak off, staring at Malfoy. "What's wrong?" he asked, loud enough for him to hear.

Draco startled and turned to see Potter standing there. He scowled and stormed over to the man. "Where the fuck have you been!?" he demanded.

"The dorms," Harry replied, his eyes widening when Malfoy rushed over.

Draco grabbed the front of the man's shirt and hauled him close. "Doing what?"

"Sleeping most of the time," Harry said, not wanting to tell him what he was doing just yet. "I can't do that?"

"I didn't know where you were," Draco sneered. Then blushed. He couldn't admit he had been worried.

"Sorry," Harry said, not sure why Malfoy seemed to care.

Draco glanced around, not certain if his team might come back out. He dragged Potter under the stands and pushed him against one of the supports.

"I was just tired this morning," Harry started to explain, not wanting Malfoy to be too upset with him.

Draco felt a mixture of anger and relief. He didn't know what to say so he brought his mouth over Potter's in a kiss so hard it probably hurt.

The kiss was surprising and Harry just let Malfoy take over, guessing that he needed to take control again after losing it for the day.

Draco thrust his tongue into Potter's mouth, his hand twisted in the man's hair and his body against him.

Harry eventually started to respond, trying to shift himself closer to Malfoy so that not so much of his arse was pressed against the beam behind him.

Draco kept him pinned but pulled his head back enough to look at him. "Don't do that again," he insisted. "I didn't like not knowing where you were or what was happening."

"How was I supposed to tell you that I wanted to stay in bed?" Harry asked, liking the swollen feel of his lips.

Draco frowned. "Well, you have to be careful not to draw attention to yourself," he warned.

"I was careful," Harry murmured.

"If you stay in bed, people will notice," Draco said. "If it comes to it, it would be better to take a Healing Potion after. I'll give you extras."

"It's not like I'll need to stay in bed every time," Harry huffed quietly, blushing at the thought of seeming so weak.

Draco released Harry's shirt and slid his hand down and around back, squeezing his arse. "Still hurt?" he asked, voice breathy with excitement at the idea.

Harry winced and nodded quickly. "Yes, those hits were hard."

"And it's still inside you?" Draco asked, fingers moving down the crevice, feeling through the trousers for the base of the device.

Harry's eyes fell closed a little, breathing in deeply. "Yes," he whispered.

Draco wanted him now. Didn't want to wait. And the idea of being under the stands was exciting, too. "I have to punish you for today," he whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning. "I said sorry."

Draco didn't answer but turned the man around. "Drop them," he insisted.

Harry bit his lip, but slowly went to undo his trousers, pushing them down a little hesitantly.

Draco gasped at view of the man's still bruised arse. He cupped it with both hands, pinching.

Harry made a soft uncomfortable noise, bracing his hands against the beam.

Draco couldn't resist. He sunk to his knees and began to lick and nibble Harry's arse.

Harry gasped in surprise and looked over his shoulder at Malfoy.

Draco was lost in the taste of that flesh, loving the little noises Potter made. He took the base of the device and twisted it.

Harry bit his lip harder and groaned, his back arching slightly.

"You like this, don't you?" Draco demanded. He bit down on a sore cheek.

Harry nodded with a small whimper, his cock hard yet again.

Draco stood back up, unlacing his uniform trousers and pushing them down. He cast a Lubrication Charm and then pressed his cock along the crevice of that lovely arse, rubbing.

For a moment Harry thought Malfoy was going to try and fuck him then and there, but when he didn't pull the device out Harry realised that wasn't the case. But he liked it, nonetheless.

Draco rubbed his shaft between the man's arse cheeks, pushing lightly against the bruises. "You want me don't you, want my prick inside you?" he growled.

As much as it hurt before, Harry couldn't deny that he wanted to try it again. "Yes, Sir," Harry answered in reply, bending over a little more for him.

Draco held Potter's hip with one hand and wrapped his other arm around the man, fingers closing around the man's cock. "Yes, going to slide deep inside you, push you over the edge," Draco said as he rutted against him.

"Yes, please," Harry moaned again, thrusting into Malfoy's hand. "Can I come with you?"

Draco was panting, pushing against Potter's arse, cock sliding between his cheeks. "Yes," he gasped.

Harry's breathing became erratic and his hips moving faster. "Close," he gasped.

It was amazing how much not just Potter's body, but his desire, aroused Draco. He shuddered, emptying his seed between the man's cheeks.

Harry came seconds later with a small cry, trying to be as quiet as possible since he remembered where they were.

Draco pressed his face against the back of the Potter's head, enjoying the feel and smell of his hair. He didn't move away until he felt a chill on his naked arse. He cast Cleaning Charms for both of them and reached to straighten his clothes.

Harry stepped back then and reached to pull his trousers up as well, feeling happy and very satisfied.

"Don't skive off classes again," Draco warned. "We don't want anyone to notice something's different."

Harry sighed, but nodded. "They already think I'm depressed or whatever."

Draco stepped closer again, looking into Potter's face. "Are you?"

"I dunno ... I mean." Harry paused, trying to think it over. "No, I don't think I am. They can't possibly think though, that I'm just going to bounce back after what happened."

Draco understood that. His parents seemed to expect that of him. He hid his own dark and angry feelings from them, using The Room instead to channel them. He nodded. "Tomorrow then."

Harry nodded, picking up his cloak. "Tomorrow then, Malfoy," he said, smiling before he pulled it over his head, disappearing.

Draco still found it oddly both disturbing and exciting when Potter did that. He nodded and went to gather his gear, putting the box of balls back in the equipment shed, and then headed to the dungeons. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he did.

What Malfoy didn't know was that Harry stayed where he was, watching him as he put everything away. He was feeling something … odd when he looked at Malfoy, something he couldn't quite explain. He didn't think it was because of the sex. He stood there until Malfoy was done, smiling and following him back into the castle. Whatever it was, he liked it. A lot.


	6. Chapter 6: Enduring

The next day Harry woke up on his own, feeling a lot more refreshed than he had in a long time. He dressed and went down to breakfast with Ron for the first time in a while. He actually listened to his friends' conversations and even laughed at their jokes. He just felt good and while he wasn't exactly sure why, he had a good guess. He was really looking forward to the next time with Malfoy.

Hermione seemed pleased, even saying she was glad Harry was feeling better. Some of the talk at the table was about whether Ravenclaw would kick Slytherin arse at the game the next day.

Harry really didn't have an opinion in the matter, since he had seen the Slytherin team practice and he thought they were decent. He didn't want to say that though, because he knew his friends wouldn't want to hear it.

Draco watched from his table. Potter looked better today and he didn't know why. He hoped it was a good sign, that it meant that what they were doing was ... working for both of them. He spent most of the day distracted by thoughts of what he would do to Potter that night.

***

Draco went to The Room earlier, making sure things were the way he wanted them, then stepped out into the hall, closing the opening behind him.

Harry sneaked out at his usual time and met Malfoy in the dungeons. He pulled the cloak off when he saw Malfoy, smiling a little. "Evening," he said.

Draco was startled, realising that this meant Potter knew where The Room was now. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Close your eyes," he said.

Harry tilted his head and closed them, taking a step forward.

Draco opened the wall again and took Potter's hand, leading him inside and closing it behind them. He stood looking at the other man for a moment. He felt a kind of happy fluttering in his chest and the desire to touch. Not just the desire to beat Potter, but to caress, to bring pleasure with it. He surprised himself when he leaned in, pressing his lips to Potter's again.

Harry's eyebrows rose, but he leaned up into the kiss, reaching to slide his arms around Malfoy and kiss him back.

Draco pulled him against his own body, arousal already pressing against Potter through his trousers as he kissed him, tongue pushing inside the other man's mouth and one hand holding the back of his head.

Harry had been kissed by Malfoy a few times before, so it really wasn't all that new, but it felt like something new, something that made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Draco felt Potter's heart beating, his breath against his face and the way he shivered in pleasure. This man who had defeated Voldemort was willing to trust Draco, to let him do things no one else would, to give him control. It made Draco feel powerful and strong, and oddly protective.

Harry often heard some of the other girls talk about how blokes would make them melt while they snogged, and it always made him wonder if he did that with Ginny. Now he was sure it was happening to him; there was no other way to describe it. He felt weak at the knees and a little lightheaded, but, oh, so good.

Draco didn't want to stop kissing, even though he wanted more. Finally, he drew back, looking in wonder at the soft expression of pleasure on Potter's face. "What do you want?" he found himself asking.

"You," Harry answered without really thinking.

Draco smiled, fingers tracing the line of the man's jaw. "Trust me to make it hurt and feel good?"

"Yeah, make me feel again," Harry whispered, tilting his head into Malfoy's hand.

"Good," Draco whispered back, and ordered Potter to strip, removing his own clothes as the other man did. Then he reached hand to Potter.

Harry took it, heart beating with excitement as he waited to see what would happen next.

Draco led the man over to the large X in the room, the St Andrews cross. "Spread your arms and legs with your back to this," he said.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the cross before he took a step back and raised his arms, positioning them against the upper supports.

Draco closed the manacles on Potter's wrists and then ran his hands all the way down the man's body to his ankles, securing them as well.

Harry pulled at the manacles a few times, to test the strength. They were strong but the metal didn't dig into his skin like he would have thought.

Draco smiled and drew his nails up Potter's legs; gentle scratches that had the man's cock twitching before Draco even reached his hips.

Harry's head fell to the side, a small moan escaping him. He wanted to ask for more already, and he knew Malfoy was barely getting started.

He didn't touch Potter's cock, smiling as it filled out. Instead, Draco continued up the man's body and over his chest, lightly scraping the nipples as he went.

Harry hissed softly, his chest arching toward his fingers.

Draco liked that reaction, especially given what he had planned. He continued dragging his nails all the way up the soft underside of Potter's arms.

Harry breathed in deeply and let it out in a long sigh, his hands clenching into fists as Malfoy moved up.

Draco moved his nails back down until he reached those nipples once more. They were already pebbled like little buttons standing out. He took one between his thumb and finger and pinched.

Harry cried out and bit his lip, his chest arching again. "Oh, Sir!"

"I am just getting started," Draco warned, giving the second one the same treatment and smiling at Potter's reactions.

"I know," Harry whispered, nervously anticipating what was to come.

Draco picked up several small metal clamps, heart speeding up as he lifted the first one and pinched it open. It looked like blunt metal teeth.

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see them, his eyebrows furrowing in curiosity.

Draco watched the man's face as he brought one up to a red nipple and slowly released it to bite down on the swollen flesh.

The initial pain made Harry cringe and cry out, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Draco loved the way Potter hissed and writhed in his restraints, trying instinctively to get away from the clamp on the nipple. Draco added another one to the second nipple.

Harry groaned again, biting his lip harder. "Hurts," he gasped, breathing heavily as he turned one way and then the next, trying to adjust.

The straining muscles and panting was exciting and Draco watched in delight. Then he flicked one of the clamps with his fingers.

Harry gasped, and the tears that had been welling up in his eyes began to fall, his lips trembling a little.

Those tears were beautiful. This time, Potter's eyes were uncovered and Draco was able to easily lean in, licking the salty drops, and tugging on both clamps as he did.

Harry only cried harder, the pain overriding everything else he was feeling.

Draco then reached below, cupping the man's balls, stroking them as he kissed him.

Harry's ragged gasps slowly turned into pleasurable ones as he was gently touched. His nipples still ached but he seemed to adjust to the pain.

Draco nipped Potter's bottom lip and then slid to his knees. He grinned up at the bound and spread man and pulled the foreskin of Potter's cock up so it still covered the head – then put the clip over the foreskin, pinning it closed.

"Fuck," Harry gasped, his eyes closing again as his entire body tensed up. He couldn't look; just seeing it made it hurt more than it already did.

Draco kissed the side of the man's shaft, nuzzling the tortured flesh.

The safe word came to Harry's mind and for a long moment he thought of saying it, just to get the clips off of him, to give him a little bit of relief. But Malfoy said that if Harry said it everything would be over, and there wouldn't ever be any more of these sessions. Harry didn't want that.

Draco licked along the shaft now, still petting and squeezing Potter's balls as he did.

Harry couldn't believe that he was still hard, but he was, the licks causing him to make small noises of pleasure.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, sucking Potter's balls into his mouth, tonguing them.

Harry swallowed and moaned, wanting more despite the pain he was feeling.

Draco kissed his way up the man's body, nipping. He kept his hand on Potter's balls even as he leaned in and tongued the clamped nipple.

Harry groaned, his chest arching as much as he could as an attempt to silently ask for more even as the pain brought more tears down his face.

Draco's tongue teased and licked, pulling on the clamps.

The pain flared up again strongly, making Harry cry out louder, writhing against the cross.

Wrapping his hand around Potter's cock, Draco began to stroke it, each movement pulling on the clamp.

Harry whimpered and groaned with each stroke, already feeling the need to come despite everything. "Sir," he gasped.

Draco used his teeth to pull a clamp from Potter's right nipple. It snapped closed as he did.

Harry was sure that it hurt more to have the clamp off now, the harsh tug and then all the blood rushing back into his very sore nipple. More tears spilled from his eyes, his chest heaving to catch his breath.

Draco pulled the second one too, licking and sucking eagerly at Potter's nipples, hand working the man's cock below.

"I'm close," Harry started to sob, trying to thrust into his hand, his chest feeling as though it were on fire.

Draco dropped to his knees, pulled the clamp off and closing his mouth over the head of Potter's cock, sucking.

"I can't ...." Harry was crying, but moaning for more, unable to distinguish what was pain and what was pleasure anymore. "Can I ... can I come?"

Draco was sucking the man's cock and drew back long enough to gasp, "yes" and then devoured him again.

It only took Harry another moment before he was coming hard, screaming in pleasure.

Draco swallowed him, sucking the other man through it and not letting up until Potter began to whimper.

Harry's head fell to the side as he panted hard, feeling overly sensitive and very sore.

Licking his lips, Draco looked up at Potter. He gave a last soft kiss to Potter's cock before getting to his feet and looking into those green eyes, almost black now with his pupils dilated from pleasure and pain, and face still wet with tears. Draco leaned in and licked Potter's lips again.

Harry felt worn out amongst everything else, but he puckered his lips for another one of Malfoy's kisses, feeling needy for the gentler touch now.

Draco Summoned his wand and released the manacles, actually catching Potter when the man fell forward. He wrapped his arms around him and sank to the floor, pulling Potter into his lap. Draco hadn't come yet and gasped at the feel of Potter's body against his own.

Harry rested his head against Malfoy's shoulder as his breathing slowly returned to normal. It felt like his nipples and his cock were all throbbing along with his heartbeat. He wanted to just curl up against Malfoy and sleep, but he noticed that the other man still hadn't come yet. "You?" Harry asked quietly, not lifting his head up.

"Me?" Draco asked, cradling the man against his body and feeling as much of a thrill from that as he had from what he had done before.

"You didn't come yet," Harry reminded him, his eyes closed now.

"No, not yet," Draco whispered against Potter's lips. He reached a hand down to touch himself, stroking slowly as he still held the man with his other arm against his body. "You were fantastic," he told him, breathlessly.

"I was?" Harry asked softly, feeling a little proud even though he wasn't sure of what he did.

"Yes, so beautiful, letting me do that to you," Draco whispered, panting now as his hand sped up.

"I liked it," Harry said quietly, his warm breath flowing across the blond's skin as he rubbed his cheek against Malfoy's shoulder.

Draco's arm around Potter tightened and he came, creamy fluid spurting out onto both his stomach and the other man's leg.

Harry felt proud for that, even though, in the end, Malfoy had ended up taking care of himself. At least he made him hard in the first place, had pleased Malfoy. Harry moved his head closer to Malfoy's neck and breathed in, finding that he enjoyed the man's scent.

Draco was panting, face pressed against Potter's hair as the man nuzzled his neck, rocking him slightly. "Yes, beautiful," he whispered again.

"Thank you," Harry whispered for the first time since they started having these meetings. He kissed the side of Malfoy's neck and pressed his face against it, his skin red.

Draco had never felt so peaceful, sated not just physically, even if they hadn't fucked, but somehow more at peace in his heart at that moment than he ever remembered feeling before. He wished they could stay all night together, but the stone floor was cold and he had a game to play the next day.

Harry was comfortable where he was, but he too knew that it wasn't possible for them to stay there. "I don't want to go," he said softly, lifting his head and reaching to turn Malfoy's face toward him. He never thought he'd feel like this with the other man, but he did, and he couldn't deny that.

The blond looked down in surprise, smiling into those green eyes. "Meet me tomorrow night, too," Draco said.

"Okay," Harry said and smiled back, reaching to run his fingers through Malfoy's hair. "Good luck with the game."

Those fingers were very distracting and Draco's eyes half closed at the caress. "Um, yes," he said, then, "You going to watch the game?"

"Now I will," Harry answered, sliding one arm around Malfoy's neck.

That should not have made Draco feel so good, but there was definitely a kind of happy fluttering feeling at the idea of Potter watching him fly. "Who do you want to win tomorrow's mach?" he teased.

"Mm, who do you think?" Harry asked in reply, trailing his finger down the side of Malfoy's face now. He realised he liked touching the other man.

It brought another shiver and Draco suddenly wanted Potter to say it was him, even if the idea of the Gryffindor rooting for Slytherin seemed ridiculous. "I am going to catch that Snitch and then bring it to you tomorrow night," he whispered.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Don't disappoint me," Harry murmured, leaning in close enough so that their noses were touching.

Draco captured the man's lips again with his own, hand coming up to cradle Potter's head, tongue thrusting into his mouth.

Harry tilted his head and slid his tongue alongside Malfoy's, his hand resting against the man's chest.

Draco shivered at the touches, the hot kisses and the knowledge that Harry Potter wanted him. It was intoxicating.

Harry never wanted to stop, wanting to kiss Malfoy until his lips were sore, it felt so good.

Finally, reluctantly, Draco drew back and gave the man a little shove. "Time to get back to our dorms," he said.

Harry pouted a little, but nodded, moving to get up with a soft groan. He still felt unbelievably sore, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't even think about touching himself for the next day, if only because of the pain that radiated from the tip of his foreskin.

Draco watched him, excited by the knowledge that both Potter's nipples and his prick would be super sensitive.

"I'll get dressed then?" Harry asked, even as he walked over to where his clothes were in a pile.

Draco nearly blushed, realising he had forgotten that command. "Yes," he agreed and got to his own feet too, casting a Cleaning Charm.

Harry dressed a little slower than usual, shifting around uncomfortably in his underwear until he thought he could stand it.

Draco dressed too and then stood watching Potter squirm. He pulled out a phial. "I would prefer you do not use this. But if it gets to be too much to endure, use this Healing Potion."

"Thank you," Harry said, taking it from him and putting it away. Of course he would try his very best to not use it, but it was nice to have the choice.

Draco put the toys away and then led them to the wall. "Close your eyes," he told Potter.

Harry smiled and closed them, leaning in closer so that Draco could wrap the blindfold around his head.

Draco tied it and then took them through the wall again, closing it behind them. He didn't immediately untie the blindfold though, leaning in to kiss the man again first.

Harry immediately leant up into the kiss, his arms sliding around Malfoy. He wished he understood these new feelings.

The vulnerability of the mask, the way Potter arched up eagerly into Draco's kisses and made little noises, all made Draco feel protective and desired. He ran a thumb over Potter's clothed but still sore nipple as he pushed his tongue inside the man's mouth.

Harry moaned into the kiss, his chest arching as he leant up to kiss Malfoy harder.

Draco didn't want to stop, but gradually pulled back, slipping off the blindfold as he did. "Tomorrow," he whispered again, as much to reassure himself as Potter.

"Tomorrow," Harry repeated with a small nod, unfolding his cloak. With one more look at Malfoy, he pulled it over his head.

Draco watched him disappear and then smiled, making his way back to the Slytherin dorm.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss

At breakfast the next day, Harry could feel the excitement in the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table there were a few students who were placing bets on who'd win and Harry was tempted to put a few Galleons on Slytherin. But he couldn't, not when Ron had put money on Ravenclaw destroying them. It didn't matter, though. Harry had a good feeling that Malfoy would beat them easily. He found himself sneaking more glances over at the blond, wanting to catch his eye somehow.

Draco couldn't stop himself from looking over. He smiled when he caught Potter watching him and sometimes rubbing his own chest. He tried not to let it distract him, but Draco felt the twitch of arousal at the memory of those swollen nipples.

Harry sat with his friends when it was time to go outside to watch the game. His heart was fluttering nervously, almost like it did when he was about to go out to play himself. But this wasn't him, he told himself, it was only Malfoy. Yet, Quidditch hadn't felt this exciting in a long time.

Draco strode out on to the pitch, facing the Ravenclaw team Captain. He didn't care if most of the school rooted for Ravenclaw. He knew Slytherin would win. His team was actually training well, even if, or maybe because, he pushed them hard. He couldn't help but scan the blue and gold side, looking for and finding Potter with his friends.

Harry was tempted to wave, but he stopped himself, pretending to scratch the side of his face. But he did make sure to smile, nodding in encouragement.

Draco thought it was ironic that Potter was grinning at him from the stands and he couldn't help but walk taller. He wanted to play spectacularly with the man watching.

Harry leant back in his seat once the game began, barely paying attention to Ron sneering about the way Malfoy strutted across the pitch.

"Just wait until they actually start, Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes and waiting for the Quaffle to be thrown up into the air.

Draco kicked off, flying high and looking for the Snitch. He loved soaring above the rest, circling the pitch.

The day was windy and it made for some interesting problems both in dodging Bludgers and flying. One strong gust almost drove one of the Ravenclaws into a goal ring. When Draco finally spotted the Snitch, he had to really work against the wind to catch it. Luckily for him, the Ravenclaw Seeker miscalculated and overshot her position. Draco held it aloft triumphantly.

Harry jumped up as soon as he saw that Malfoy had the Snitch, but then he realised which side he was on. He slowly sat back down, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

There were groans and complaints from those around him and Ron was particularly pissed off about losing his bet. The redhead glared at Harry like it was his fault and Hermione tried to tell Ron that it was stupid to waste money on betting.

Harry had his eyes on Malfoy as Ron huffed beside him. He couldn't wait to celebrate with the blond that night.

Draco wanted his 'reward' from Potter right then, but knew as team Captain, he needed to spend time celebrating in Slytherin. He sat back during the party, sipping Firewhiskey that Blaise had somehow got hold of. Luckily, it wasn't that difficult to get away when it was time to meet with Potter. Most of Draco's Housemates were pretty drunk by then.

Harry stood under his cloak in the hallway near the room. He realised that Malfoy would probably be celebrating and hoped the other man would still meet him that night.

Draco's heart sped up, one hand on the Snitch in his pocket, smiling as he thought about what he planned to do with Potter that night.

Harry grinned and pulled the cloak off when he saw him. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed, taking a step closer.

Someday he would get used to that, Draco thought, trying not to look startled at Potter's sudden appearance. He smiled and reached a hand to cup Potter's face, fingers sliding along his jaw to the back of his head.

"Do you have it?" Harry asked, tilting his head up a little for him.

Draco's eyes sparkled. "Yes, I do," he said. "Let's go to The Room, and I will show you."

"Alright," Harry replied and then closed his eyes, leaning forward so that Malfoy could put the blindfold on.

Draco tied it in place, unable to resist rubbing his lips against the other man's as he did.

Harry couldn't help but smile, leaning up a little more to get a better kiss.

Draco savoured the kiss, gentle and slow and making his head spin before he finally stepped back and led Potter to The Room.

Harry let himself be pulled inside, then stood waiting for Malfoy to take the blindfold off.

Once inside, Draco walked in a circle around the still-blindfolded man, admiring him. Then he cupped Potter's arse, feeling along at the crevice through the trousers, finding the base of the device and wiggling it.

Harry breathed in sharply, having got so used to the device that he only realised it was there when it was touched.

Draco chuckled and told Potter to strip, working on his own robes too.

Harry undressed as quickly as he could, laying his clothes down in a pile on the floor.

Once they were both naked, Draco stepped in front of Potter again, noting that his nipples and the tip of his foreskin were still red and swollen. He was pleased Potter hadn't used the Healing Potion. Now those swollen parts would be more sensitive than normal. Draco used his fingers to flick one nipple, watching Potter's face as he did.

Harry hissed softly and took a step back without thinking about it. The touch and its sharp spike of pain had surprised him.

Draco put one hand on Potter's waist to steady him and the other he used to flick the second nipple.

Harry bit his lip and made an uncomfortable noise, his chest arching away.

That excited Draco, who leant in and sucked one of those puffy red points into his mouth, holding Potter in place as he did.

Harry cried out, his head falling back as he weakly tried to turn his chest away, already breathing hard.

Potter squirmed and his body moved against Draco's, arousing him even more. After a minute, he lifted his head and kissed the man again.

Harry panted against Malfoy's lips, but kissed him back, his hands moving to grip the man's arms.

As he kissed him, Draco slid his hands over and around Potter, enjoying the feel of him. Then he stepped back. "Hold your hands above your head," he told him.

Harry raised his hands above his head, wishing he could see what was going on.

Draco secured the manacles on Potter's wrists and then stepped back and cast a _Mobilicorpus_ Spell, turning the man's body so that he was suspended just below Draco's waist level as if lying down in the air.

Harry felt weird, hovering with only his arms stretched up above him. "Can I see what's happening?"

Draco attached the ankle manacles, so that Potter's legs were also stretched up, suspending him spread eagle. Then he walked up to the man's head and removed the blindfold.

Harry blinked around at the sudden light, blushing when he got a view of where he was. He seemed to be floating at the same level of Malfoy's cock.

Draco picked up the quill from the shelf. First he pressed the feather into one of Potter's hands. "You remember what I told you about this?"

Harry opened his eyes as he squeezed the quill in his hand. "Yes, Sir."

Draco gripped Potter's hair, turning his face toward his prick, which rubbed against the other man's lips.

Harry blushed harder and opened his mouth a little, his tongue moving out to brush against the soft skin.

"Yes," Draco encouraged while Potter licked the head of his cock. His free hand reached out, running his nails down the man's nearest arm and to his chest, circling first one and then the other nipple but not yet touching them directly.

Harry continued to lick, his eyes closing. His nipples were already throbbing from the few touches Malfoy had given him earlier, and he knew that wouldn't be the end of it.

Draco couldn't resist touching them again. Luckily he didn't have to. He took one between his thumb and forefinger, holding it gently at first.

Harry moaned, shuddering at the ache.

Draco continued to rub his prick against Potter's mouth as he slowly squeezed his nipple.

"Hurts," Harry started to whine, his chest arching as the pain built up.

Draco nodded, repeating the same on the other nipple, enjoying the way Potter was helpless, suspended in chains.

Harry's hands clenched into fists and his toes curled, tears welling up as his nipples were tortured again.

Draco stepped back then and picked up his robe, finding the Snitch in his pocket and then held the golden ball up, its wings fluttering. He brought it to Potter's mouth. "Kiss it."

The familiar moment – the Snitch at his mouth – hit Harry like a stomach punch. All at once everything came back to him, the dread of death, how his heart beat faster and his hands had started to tremble. He didn't want to die, but he had to. Yet another sacrifice he had to make in order to keep more people alive. He breathed in sharply and turned his head away from the Snitch, shaking his head as the words he said just before he kissed the Snitch went through his mind over and over. _I am about to die._

Draco frowned, unsure of what was going. Why was Potter refusing? "Potter," he said sharply.

Harry shook his head again and would not open his eyes, his hand still tight around the quill. He was remembering when he kissed the Snitch and then using the stone to see his parents again ... when he asked if dying hurt.

"Potter, look at me," Draco insisted. The other man hadn't dropped the quill or said the word, but he wasn't responding.

"I can't," Harry gasped and then released the quill, even though he wasn't ready to end what they had, but he couldn't go through with this.

Draco stared at the quill as it slowly fluttered to the floor. He felt like his heart sank with it. "No," he whispered, dropping the Snitch as well. It went zooming around The Room.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, not sure if he was speaking to Malfoy or if he was apologising yet again for what he had allowed to happen.

The Snitch bounced off the Iron Maiden and Draco growled, Summoning it and stuffing it in one of his shoes for the moment. He kept the _Mobilicorpus_ Spell in place but released the manacles on Potter.

Harry let his arms fall and he wanted to curl up and forget that Malfoy was even there, already feeling the tears sting at his eyes and it wasn't because of the physical pain at all. "Let me down, please."

Draco was confused. Potter had taken paddling, the switch, clamps and more. All that pain with complete obedience. Now he balked at kissing a Snitch. It didn't make sense and that scared Draco. He put his arms under the other man, holding Potter as he released the spell that held him up.

Harry bit his lip as he fell against Malfoy, trying to calm down, but his heart would not stop beating hard and fast. It kept reminding him of when he found out and how he thought that his heart would stop beating soon enough.

Awkwardly holding his wand, Draco Transfigured the spanking bench into a sofa and then sat down with Potter still in his arms. "Potter ... H-Harry," he whispered.

"I didn't want to die," Harry whispered, turning his head to press it against Malfoy's chest.

"Die?" Draco asked, even more confused now. "It was just a Snitch, Harry." He cradled the man in his lap and arms, one hand coming up to pet that thick hair.

Harry realised that Malfoy didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He hesitated, thinking about telling him to forget it. But then Harry remembered that he had agreed to be honest in the beginning of this. "It's ... it's hard to explain," he said quietly.

Draco was relieved to hear Potter speak and at least sounding rational. "Tell me," he whispered.

Harry sighed and shifted so that he was a little bit more comfortable in Malfoy's lap. "It's a long story, but basically, in order to kill Voldemort, I had to ... I had to die."

"I was there, at the entrance, we thought you were dead. Later, my mother told me ... what happened in the forest," Draco admitted.

Harry nodded, finally beginning to feel himself calm down. "There was a part of Voldemort, um ... inside of me. And that part had to be killed by him."

Draco was lost again. He frowned, pausing in his caresses. "What?"

"I told you it was hard to explain," Harry said, looking up at him. "Voldemort had a plan to split his soul into many pieces. Horcruxes, they were called." He paused, finding it strange that he only ever trusted Hermione and Ron with this information before, and now here he was telling Malfoy everything.

Draco's eyes widened, the idea of it was disgusting – splitting one's soul like that would be horrendous. Yet, given how mad the Dark Lord had been, it made sense.

"He started it before I was born. But when he did try to kill me, the Killing Curse rebounded and somehow a piece of his soul went into the nearest living thing, which was me," Harry continued to explain. "Which made me into one of the Horcruxes."

Draco had no idea what to say to that. Potter had a part of the Dark Lord inside him? It made him shiver. "But you ... changed that?"

"I realised that I'd have to die," Harry said softly.

Draco's eyes went wide. "That's what you were after in that room!"

"Yeah, one of the Horcruxes. That fire destroyed it, though," Harry said with a small nod. "Your mother ... she helped me. When I came back." Even though Harry was sure that it was because she cared more about her son than anything else.

"Yes, she lied to the Dark Lord," Draco answered, shivering a bit just at the idea of it. He cupped Potter's face, looking down into his eyes. "I am glad she did that."

Harry looked back up into Malfoy's eyes, realising that he felt safe and secure like this. "I know what I did must've been weird. That takes even more explanation ...." He sighed, resting his head against the man's shoulder.

"You saved my life," Draco whispered. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I'm glad I did," Harry said, smiling a little.

Draco couldn't help the urge to kiss the other man's forehead, his own eyes closing for a moment at he did. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Harry closed his eyes when he was kissed, sighing softly. "I don't ... know. It was just ... I didn't want anyone else to die, you know?"

Draco nodded. He wasn't sure whether or not he understood, but he was grateful. "But you actually died?"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt like I thought it would," Harry said, reaching out to play with one of Malfoy's hands.

Draco felt more than desire when Harry touched him. He felt a kind of swelling of pride and relief. Harry still wanted to touch him, wasn't running away, despite dropping the quill. "Then how ... I mean, why weren't you dead?"

"Because it destroyed the part of his soul that was in me first," Harry said. "I'm sure that if he'd cast the spell again, I wouldn't have been able to come back."

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's thick black hair, thinking. All of this made sense, except for one thing. "So what has this to do with you dropping the quill?"

"I had the first Snitch that I ever caught with me that night," Harry started, wondering if Malfoy remembered his first game back in his first year. "Dumbledore had given it to me. I kissed it before I went to hand myself over to Voldemort." He purposely left out everything with the Resurrection Stone and seeing his parents, Remus and Sirius.

"Ah," Draco said, getting the symbolism now, even if it was a bit odd. He had been thinking about the Snitch as a symbol of all those times Potter had got the Snitch instead of him. "So it wasn't me," Draco whispered, still needing the confirmation. "You still want ... this?" he said, gesturing between them.

"I do, I really do, I just ... I froze up," Harry said, opening his eyes to look up at him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Draco admitted, realising he was glad that Harry had talked to him. This was the first meaningful talk they had ever had. "I amend what I said before. You can say the word 'quill' or drop it, when you need to stop. But it doesn't mean it's over unless that is what you want."

Harry sighed in relief, nodding and leaning up to kiss his lips softly. "Good. Thank you again for this. I didn't realise how much I needed this until you propositioned me."

Draco chuckled at that. "My pleasure," he said, licking Harry's lips and eagerly pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth then.

Harry kissed him back, his arms sliding around Malfoy's neck to pull himself closer. "Malfoy?" he asked against the man's lips.

"Yes?" Draco whispered, nipping at Harry's lower lip.

"Would calling you Draco be better?" Harry murmured, kissing his lips again.

Draco lifted his head, looking into the other man's green eyes. "Which do you think of me as?" he asked.

"Malfoy, but ... I want to call you Draco now. It's more ... personal, right?" Harry asked.

"Not Sir?" Draco teased, smirking. "You can call me Draco when we are like this ... Harry."

"I'll call you 'Sir' when you tell me. So I don't get punished," Harry replied with a smile. "Okay, Draco?"

Draco couldn't believe this was happening and was shocked at how much it pleased him. "And if there are ... things ... you want to tell me, I will keep them secret the same way I keep our other secrets," he promised.

"Thank you," Harry said and then nuzzled the side of Draco's face.

More amazing than the things Harry let Draco do to him, was the affection in that gesture and Draco's heart sped up. His arousal had flagged when he had been worried about the other man, but now it filled again, those touches sending shivers down his spine.

Harry pulled back and smiled before he moved to get up, looking around for the quill he had dropped earlier. He spotted it and picked it up, turning around to face Draco. "Sir," he said, squeezing the quill in his hand.

Draco was startled when Harry got up and then a smile lit his face when he realised what this meant. He got to his feet and walked to Harry. "You want me," he whispered.

"That wasn't obvious?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," Draco said and then he Transfigured the spanking bench turned sofa into a four poster bed. Taking Harry's other hand, he led him to it.

"A bed," Harry said curiously, eyeing it as he walked over to it. It was different, compared to everything else they'd done. It looked out of place in The Room.

"Too mundane for you?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Just different," Harry said and sat down, running his hands over the sheets. "More personal in a way."

"Good," Draco said, putting a hand to the centre of Harry's chest and pushing him back. "Because I intend for this to be _very personal_."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked as he fell back onto the bed, smiling up at Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco straddled Harry's hips, then grasped both of his wrists and pressed them above the dark haired man's head. "Do I bind you or make you hold them there?"

"Isn't it really up to you?" Harry asked, smiling.

Draco chuckled and cast _Incarcerous_, tying Harry's arms in place, then scooted down so he sat on the man's thighs and leant in to flick his tongue against a red nipple.

Harry was glad Draco had bound his hands above him because he really wasn't sure if he would have been able to hold them up there on his own. It left him more vulnerable, sucking in a deep breath as his nipple was touched.

Draco ran the tip of his tongue in a circle over that swollen flesh and he felt Potter's cock twitch in response. So he pressed his mouth over the nipple, spearing the center with his tongue.

Harry couldn't help but moan, his back arching as he started to squirm.

"Mmm," Draco said, licking again before letting go with a pop and moving to tease the other one. When his mouth covered the second nipple, he slid his hand between their bodies, wrapping around Potter's prick, not yet touching the tip, but squeezing the shaft.

Harry arched into Draco's hand and whimpered.

"So eager for me," Draco whispered, when he released the second nipple. He slid one knee over Harry's leg and used it to push them open.

Harry let his legs open a little wider so that Draco could settle down in between them.

Kneeling between Harry's legs, Draco sat back on his heels, looking down at him. His own cock was jutting as eagerly as the other man's. "Bend your legs and spread yourself for me," Draco told him, voice husky with his desire for Harry.

Harry realised what this meant and what would probably happen that night. Of course it made him nervous, but he had known it would happen one day. He did as he was told, blushing at being so exposed.

One hand was still holding Harry's cock, and Draco trailed the other down over the man's balls to the device below, gently turning it inside him.

Harry bit his lip softly, breathing in with a hiss. He really hoped he was ready for this.

Slowly, Draco withdrew the plug from Harry's oiled hole.

Harry bit his lip harder and lifted his hips. It didn't hurt so much anymore, so he guessed that was good.

Draco tossed the device aside and Summoned the bottle of oil from the shelf, coating a couple of his fingers. He leant down, the tip of his tongue licking the end of Harry's cock as he began to massage oil into that stretched opening.

Harry gasped and groaned; both from the pleasure and the bit of pain he felt when Draco's tongue brushed over the sore part of his foreskin.

Draco slid his mouth over the head of Harry's cock, tongue teasing both head and bruised foreskin as he did, sucking. A single finger sank into the man without resistance at the same time.

"Fuck," Harry cried out, not even realising the finger was pushing inside of him until he tensed, feeling it when he clenched around it.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, teasing the slit atop Harry's cock with his tongue as he kept twisting the oiled finger, feeling for that bundle of nerves inside.

Harry gasped and arched when Draco touched a spot in him that made tingles of pleasure race up his spine.

Pleased when he felt that shudder, Draco made sure to rub Harry's prostate as he worked the finger in and out, soon introducing a second. He slowed his mouth down though, licking slowly around the crown.

Harry was breathing hard, finding that he had begun to press down on the fingers, hissing as Draco continued to move down on his cock.

Draco lifted his head. "Yes, that's good," he encouraged as he added another finger.

Harry found that the fingers were sliding in a lot easier without much pain. It even felt good, better when he touched that spot inside of him. "It's good," he gasped, his toes curling into the bed.

Draco smiled. "Tell me what you want," he ordered.

"Want you to fuck me, please," Harry said, knowing exactly what to beg for and wanting it more than anything now.

Draco shivered, his cock answering enthusiastically. He laid another kiss on Harry's cock before sitting back on his heels again, admiring the man bound and spread before him. He withdrew his fingers and put more oil on his cock. "Yes, I'm going to push my prick up your arse," he told Harry in a breathless voice.

Harry flushed and nodded, leaning up as best he could to get a look. He was beginning to get nervous again, but he knew Draco would stop if he told him to. He trusted him.

"Lift your hips," Draco said as he Summoned a pillow.

"It'll be okay, right?" Harry asked as he obeyed.

Draco pushed the pillow under Harry's hips, then stroked and squeezed the man's open thighs. "You doubt me?"

"No, I'm just nervous," Harry said, blushing again. "I can do this."

"Yes, you can," Draco said, moving up to position himself. His heart was pounding with excitement. He rubbed the head of his cock in little circles against that oil-slicked hole.

Harry bit his lip and made soft noises as the head brushed against him.

Draco lifted Potter's legs, putting the man's feet over his shoulders. He took a deep breath, looking into Harry's green eyes. Then Draco slowly pressed his cock into Harry.

Harry breathed in deeply, his eyes squeezing shut as he concentrated on relaxing, a small whine building up inside him.

That tight ring gave, surrendering to Draco's prick, as Harry slowly opened up to him. He shuddered, hands tight on Harry's legs, and then moaned in pleasure as he gently pushed further inside.

"God," Harry gasped, his hands clenched into fists where they were tied up above his head.

"Yes," Draco whispered, working his prick deeper and watching the other man writhe beneath him. This time Harry's channel took him, clenching and loosening around Draco's cock until it felt like it was pulling him in.

It seemed like it would be too much, but as Harry adjusted, it became a little easier. "Feels ... feels ...." He trailed off, not sure of how to describe it.

"Fantastic," Draco answered, finally pushing in so deep he could feel his balls against Harry's body.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, breathing in and letting it out slowly.

Draco could feel the man's body spasming around him. "Ready?"

Harry shifted and then slowly nodded, kind of wishing he could grip Draco's arms. "Yes."

Draco pulled back slowly, feeling Harry's muscles as they seemed to grip his cock.

Harry's back arched as Draco pulled back out, still not sure how to describe this particular feeling.

Draco looked down, watching his prick this time as he slid back in. "Yes, so hot," he whispered.

"Kiss me?" Harry asked quietly, wanting to pull him down badly.

Draco wasn't sure how to do that from this angle, so he gently moved Harry's legs down from his shoulders and, when the man's legs clutched his hips, pressed deep into him as he leant down to kiss Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs tighter around Draco's hips, groaning against his lips. "More," he whispered.

Draco huffed at the demand but was thrilled regardless. He pressed his lips hard into Harry's, licking and sucking and thrusting his tongue into the man's mouth as he began to also thrust into his body.

Harry heard the huff and it made him smile a little even as they kissed, his body beginning to move slowly with Draco's. "Sorry, Sir," he managed to say.

Draco loved the "Sir" and he moaned as he slid in again, nuzzling Harry's face and giving him a little nip on the chin.

Harry chuckled a little breathlessly, moaning loudly when Draco pressed against that certain spot quite suddenly.

"Yes, that's it," Draco purred, pleased with the responses. He made sure to angle his thrusts to give Harry more as he continued to kiss and nip the man's face and then his neck.

Harry arched and shuddered, knowing that his shoulders would probably hurt him later from how much he was straining them, but that didn't seem to bother him much. "Keep ... oh, fuck, just ...." He whimpered, wanting Draco to speed up.

Draco sucked hard on Potter's neck, knowing he was probably going to leave marks, but he didn't care. His hips rocked faster, thrusting his cock deeper as Harry's willing body pulled him in, drove him on.

"Harder," Harry gasped, straining to move with Draco more. He, too, knew there would be marks from how hard Draco was sucking, but it felt good, adding more pleasure. "Bite harder."

That made Draco shudder and he began to do that, leaving red marks down the man's neck and shoulders as he thrust harder. One hand came up to pinch a swollen nipple as his mouth closed on the other.

Harry nearly screamed, the combination almost bordering on unbearable for him. "I can't ... Draco," he sobbed, feeling close even though it felt as though they had just begun. "Don't want to come yet ...."

Draco backed off so that he was only gently licking the man's nipple. "Come now and then come again later," he suggested, voice deeper with desire. Then he closed his teeth on that nipple and began thrusting hard.

Harry tried his best to drag it out, but the moment Draco bit down on his nipple he couldn't hold back anymore, really screaming this time as he came hard.

Draco himself wasn't quite prepared for how amazing Harry's body clenching around him would feel. He released the man's nipple and cried out too, coming inside of him.

Harry felt that he would never stop shaking, the tremors moving through his body for what felt like much longer than a minute.

Draco had collapsed, face still pressed against Harry's chest and gasping for air. He let himself just float there in that post-orgasm high.

Harry panted as he slowly came down from his own high, swallowing to wet his dry throat. He couldn't breathe as deeply as he wanted to with Draco on top of him, but it was all right. It was very good, in fact.

Draco kissed the swollen nipple near his mouth lightly and then pushed up, his cock sliding from Harry's body with a wet pop.

Harry hissed softly, letting his legs fall down with a sigh. Now he felt tired.

Draco Summoned his wand then, releasing the bindings on Potter's arms and then casting Cleaning Charms on both of them before lying down on the bed beside the other man.

Harry slowly pulled his arms down to his sides, wincing and making a few painful noises the entire time.

Draco turned on his side, watching Harry. "Let me see your hands," he said.

Harry raised them up for Draco to see.

Turning them over, Draco examined both. "You pulled hard on the bindings. Do your wrists or shoulders hurt?"

"Shoulders," Harry replied, rolling them a little with a wince.

"Turn over," Draco said, sitting up again.

Harry turned over onto his stomach, shifting his head so that his cheek pressed against the pillow.

The view was fantastic. Draco was momentarily distracted by the expanse of back and arse; that lovely curve where the spine dipped before rising to disappear into the crevice between two firm mounds.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, feeling like he could fall asleep like this.

Draco smiled, running a hand down the man's back and then up again. He didn't know a charm to ease muscle strain so he moved to straddle Harry's back, sitting on his arse and then reaching for his shoulders.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt Draco's hands on him, breathing in deeply and then letting it out slowly.

Draco didn't know if he was doing it right, but Harry did seem to like it. Draco kneaded his shoulder muscles, finding he liked the feel of them. That, and sitting on Harry's arse was delightful.

Harry groaned softly as Draco started to work out the kinks that had formed in his shoulders. "That feels better," he sighed.

The way he was sitting on Potter's arse caused Draco's balls and cock to rub against it, having a predictable response. He tried to focus on the massage of Harry's shoulders and some of his upper back, even as he found himself rocking a little against him.

Harry felt that Draco was hard again, and that made him a little excited, despite feeling tired. It made him proud to know that he could do that to the other man without really even trying.

Draco kept working his fingers down Harry's back, enjoying the feel of those muscles in the lean body. And enjoying rubbing his prick between the other man's arse cheeks.

"You can fuck me again, you know," Harry whispered.

The words made Draco shudder, his cock seeming to try to answer for him. "Spread your legs."

Harry did, feeling a lot less nervous than the first time.

Draco moved, kneeling between them and continuing to massage down Harry's back, working on the base for a bit before kneading those rounded cheeks.

Harry moaned softly, feeling unbelievably relaxed where he lay. Relaxed and comfortable.

Draco spread Harry's cheeks, looking again at that stretched and tempting hole. It had felt so good and he was eager to press inside again. First, he teased it with his thumbs, enjoying the way the slick ring quivered in response.

Harry flushed and buried his face in the sheets to hide it, feeling himself clench.

"Oh, this hole is mine, isn't it?" Draco purred.

Harry didn't think he could be any redder. "Yes," he whispered, and for some reason, at that very moment, he realised he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Draco grinned and pushed a thumb inside, feeling the oil and his own come from before. His cock twitched when that ring clenched around his thumb.

Harry sighed, remembering when doing this wasn't as easy as it was now. He really never thought he'd be in this position. Ever.

"Tell me how it feels," Draco insisted, wriggling the thumb inside of Harry.

"Like ... there's something up my arse," Harry replied with a small laugh.

Draco snorted and used his other hand to give Potter a slap on his arse.

"Ow! But it does!" Harry continued to laugh, unable to help himself.

"You want something else up your arse?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Harry replied, grinning a little. "Something."

"Oh, so my thumb isn't what you are wanting?" Draco teased.

"No, as good as it feels," Harry replied, clenching tightly around it.

Groaning, Draco shivered, pre-come dripping from his prick now at the promise of that. "Tell me," he whispered.

"Your cock," Harry murmured, pulling himself up a little so that the thumb could slip out, only to press back down on it. "I want your cock inside me."

Harry fucking himself on his thumb was hot and Draco's heart sped up even more. "Up on your knees," he told him.

Harry pushed himself onto his knees, his legs spreading apart a little more. "Can you find that spot again?" he asked.

"This one?" Draco asked smugly, twisting his thumb and pressing gently.

"Yes," Harry hissed, his back arching. "What is that? "

"Prostate," Draco explained, "part of your genitals inside your body." He smiled at the way Potter arched like a cat, seeking more.

"Feels so good," Harry mumbled, wriggling his hips to get more of that feeling.

Draco got up on his knees, pressing his cock to the edge of Harry's hole, still rubbing his thumb for a bit more and then sliding it out to position himself.

Harry whined softly when the thumb was pulled out. "Please," he begged, trying to press down on him.

Potter begging for him was fantastic. Draco rubbed the head of his cock against that hole, teasing him more.

"Come on," Harry pleaded, wriggling his hips again. "Please, Draco!"

"Fuck," Draco whispered, the sensation of Harry moving like that feeling amazing. He pushed against that ring of muscle, feeling it give around the head of his prick.

"Fuck," Harry whispered as well, groaning as Draco slowly pushed inside of him.

Draco moaned as he worked his prick into the man, fingers holding him open and watching Potter's body take him in.

"God," Harry whispered, finding that he already needed more than this, much more. "Draco, please ... I'm okay ...."

"Ready for me to pound you?" Draco asked, pushing in the rest of the way, feeling his balls pressing into Harry's.

"Yes, Sir, I'm ready," Harry answered, leaning up to brace himself.

The response made Draco shiver in pleasure. He gripped both of Harry's hips, pulled back, and thrust in hard.

Harry cried out and gritted his teeth, gripping the sheets underneath him as he was pushed forward by the force of the thrust.

"Yesss," Draco gasped, as he began pumping his hips, thrusting. He had fantasised this over and over and now it was real, and even better than he imagined.

Once Harry didn't feel like he was going to fall down, he started to push back with the thrusts, his back arching each time Draco would press against that spot. "So ... good, fuck," he gasped, not caring how loud he was.

Draco didn't hold back, pounding into the man now, enjoying the feeling and sound of their skin slapping together, his cock plunging in and out and the way Harry met every move. "Yes, your arse is mine!" he growled.

"Yours," Harry gasped, beginning to feel close, but it was soon, much too soon. He didn't want this to end yet.

Draco didn't want to come yet either and after a few more thrusts, slowed down, rotating his hips now as he moved in and out. "Yes, you should see how you look," he gasped. "Your arse in the air, impaled on my cock, skin slick with sweat."

Harry bit his lip again, resting his forehead on the sheets as he slowed down. "Wish I could see you," he murmured, moaning softly when Draco pressed back inside.

"You like to see me?" Draco asked, shuddering as he slid back again.

"Yeah, I do," Harry answered, not realising what he was admitting.

Draco enjoyed the other man's arse up like this, but he liked seeing Harry's face, too. He smiled and picked up his wand, Transfiguring the stocks into a mirror so that they could see each other. Then he Summoned Harry's glasses, as well, and leant forward, handing them to the other man.

Harry took the glasses and pushed them into place. He looked up in surprise, smiling a little when he saw Draco. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it would do.

Draco laughed at the look on the other man's face, then began thrusting harder again, eyes meeting Harry's in the mirror.

The thrust surprised him and Harry closed his eyes before he could help it, a cry escaping him. He opened them quickly though, forcing himself to look up and stare into Draco's grey eyes as he moved.

Draco let himself go then, thrusting faster, panting as he fucked the other man, watching him as he did.

Harry moved with him, trying to keep his eyes open as he was fucked, but it was hard. "I ... I'm close," he gasped, finally closing his eyes and letting his head fall, glasses slipping down his sweaty face.

"Can't come until I tell you," Draco growled, slamming harder into Harry's body.

"I know," Harry whimpered, feeling himself tense up. "Trying ...."

It was exciting that Harry enjoyed this so much he could come, cock untouched, just from Draco fucking him. "You want it?"

"I want to come, Sir, please," Harry said, looking up and nodding, even as his body rocked with Draco's hard thrusts. He would definitely be sore later, but he felt it would be a good sore.

"Oh, fuck, yes. Come, Harry!" Draco shouted as his own body tensed and he thrust as hard as he could now.

Harry started to come before the words even left Draco's mouth, his body shuddering hard as he groaned.

Draco felt the man's body spasming under him and saw that amazing look of pleasure on Harry's face. His own fingers dug into Harry's flesh as he plunged in hard, coming with a kind of strangled growl.

Harry mentally added bruises to the list of things that he'd have to deal with the next day. But it most definitely wasn't a bad thing.

Draco held on, shuddering and still looking in the mirror. It was an amazing sight, Potter on his knees with Draco on top of him. He smiled at Harry in the mirror, his cock giving another spasm inside the man.

Harry caught the smile and gave him one in return, though it looked more like a grimace than anything.

Draco petted Harry's arse and then slowly pulled his prick out of him, smirking as he saw come dripping out when he did.

Harry didn't think he liked that particular feeling. He clenched to stop it.

Draco watched the hole tighten and he smiled, rubbing the slick muscle with his thumb again.

Harry sighed, reaching to pull a pillow close as Draco touched him. "This is so weird," he said after a while.

"Weird?" Draco asked, smirking at him in the mirror as he continued to play with Harry's arse and the spunk.

"Yeah, I mean ... does this make me gay?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at Draco in the mirror.

Draco knew the Muggles called it that but only shrugged, a slight movement with his eyebrows more than his shoulders. He picked up his wand and cast Cleaning Charms on them both. "Stay like this," he said as he climbed out of the bed to find the discarded device. "Do you like girls?" he asked as he picked it up.

"They're ... okay," Harry found himself saying, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. The main thing that he was thinking was that he couldn't do something like this with a girl.

Draco cleaned the device and Transfigured it so that it was slightly larger, nearly the same size as his own prick. Then he began oiling it again. "Okay? You don't think about sex when you look at girls?"

"Well, I've only been with you ... I only think about sex with you. Or like, blokes. Since I don't really know how it is to be with a girl," Harry explained. "Probably like this, right? Except I'd be on top."

Draco wasn't sure what to say to that. He liked girls well enough, physically. Yet, it felt different to him. "They do have different body parts," he pointed out. He moved back behind where Harry's arse was still raised and used the oil to slick him again.

"Yeah, I obviously know that. I'm not that stupid," Harry said, making a small face when Draco touched his hole again.

Draco snorted. He hadn't thought Harry was stupid. Actually, realising that was interesting to him as well. "So who have you thought about besides me?"

"No one, really," Harry said with a shrug.

"You think about me? How much?" Draco said, smiling and looking into the mirror as he gently pressed the plug into Harry's arse.

Harry was going to reply, but the plug distracted him, his eyes squeezing shut.

"How does it feel? Do you need a Healing Draught?" Draco asked.

"It's really sore, but, I don't know if I need one," Harry murmured softly, clenching gently around the plug.

Watching the man's hole clench like that made Draco want another go, even after coming twice, but he figured he'd better give Harry a chance to heal. He patted his arse, though, still enjoying the sight.

"How long do I have to keep this in for?" Harry asked, starting to get up.

"I want you ready for me, so I can take you whenever I want," Draco said.

"Whenever?" Harry asked as he sat up and looked back at him.

Draco grinned, nodding. "Yes," he said, imagining the possibilities.

"And wherever?" Harry asked, turning around completely to face him.

"Yes," Draco smirked. "You won't know when and where, but I might just have to pull you into dark corners and have my way with you." He watched to see Harry's reaction to that.

Harry's eyes widened before he flushed, just the thought of something like that happening made his stomach flutter.

Draco reached a hand out to cup Harry's cheek, looking into his eyes. "You like that idea," he whispered.

"Just imagining it ... you know, before class or ... whatever," Harry murmured, looking back into Draco's eyes.

That look made Draco's prick quiver again. "Yes," he said, swallowing. "Like on the pitch."

"I liked that. We could get caught," Harry said.

"You want to get caught?" Draco asked, fingers gently caressing Harry's jaw line.

"No, but just the thought that we could ... makes it more exciting, right?" Harry asked.

Draco leant in and kissed Harry again, nibbling on the man's lips. "You are exciting," he whispered against them.

"Am I really?" Harry asked, leaning away from the kiss to look at him, a playful smile on his face.

Draco thought that it might be something about Harry's nature, always sneaking about the school and getting into all sorts of bizarre situations. Because the other man certainly seemed able to take what Draco gave him. "I suppose we should go back to our dorms before they send a search party for you," he said reluctantly.

Harry made another face and sighed, not really wanting to go back. "One night away won't freak them out," he said, shaking his head. "I've done it before."

"You've stayed out all night from the dorms? When?" Draco asked, feeling odd about that. Was he jealous?

"A few times. I'd go up to the tower and just sit there. Sometimes I'd fall asleep," Harry said, as if it wasn't anything.

"Like the night I found you there," Draco said. "Doesn't the Weasel or anyone else worry about where you are?"

"They used to in the beginning, but ... I just don't ... didn't want to be bothered, you know?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't want to admit it but he was worried about Harry. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Harry sighed, looking away from him.

"Look me in the eyes," Draco said sternly.

Harry bit his lip and looked back up at Draco, taking another moment before looking into his eyes. "I'm okay," he said again, more quietly.

"Remember, you swore honesty," Draco reminded him, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I want to be okay," Harry whispered against Draco's lips. "You're making me okay."

"Good," Draco whispered, pulling him close again. "If we are staying here tonight, we need covers." He reached for his robes and Transfigured them into a large blanket.

"So you really want to do this?" Harry wondered, sounding surprised.

"Sleep in here with you?" Draco asked, lying back and pulling the covers up over them both.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, but Draco seemed to be answering him without words. "Draco?"

"Yes?" the blond asked, stroking Harry's back.

"I ...." Harry turned over to face Draco, staring at him for a long moment. "Thank you."

Draco answered him with a kiss, holding the other man close. He'd never spent the night in a bed with someone else before. It felt possibly more intimate than anything else they had done. That worried him, but he was never one to deny himself pleasure.

Harry had never slept with anyone else like this, either. He was scared that he would do something stupid like steal the sheets or push Draco off the bed in the middle of the night. The thought did make him laugh softly, because really, he was about to sleep in the same bed as Draco Malfoy, and stealing the sheets was all he was worried about?

Draco laid back and was both amused and strangely pleased as Harry curled against him, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. They lay, cuddling of all things, in a torture room. Draco watched as Harry fell asleep, smiling at the peaceful look on his face.

Harry couldn't believe that he was falling asleep in Draco's arms, but it was happening, and he loved it. He really did.


	9. Chapter 9: Melting

Draco was startled for a moment, waking up in The Room, Harry Potter practically lying atop him. Harry was snoring lightly, his mouth open a little as he slept like he hadn't for days. Draco laughed softly, pushing black hair back from Harry's face, trying not to wake the other man, even if it meant he had to lie there with one arm going numb.

It must have been an hour later when Harry finally stirred, groaning softly before he blinked open his eyes. There was something awfully warm underneath him.

Warm and aroused. Draco's prick had been subjected to Harry's thigh rubbing against him in his sleep. "Morning," Draco whispered.

"Mor – Draco?" Harry asked in surprise. Eyes focusing on the man as he also felt Draco's cock against his thigh, which, of course, made his cheeks redden. "Morning ...."

That was fun, watching the confusion on Harry's face, the blush and the wide green eyes. Draco smiled, reaching to give the man's arse a squeeze.

That only made Harry clench around the plug in his arse, wincing a little.

"Sore?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Little, but I'm fine," Harry quickly said, not wanting him to stop.

Draco reached down and gently twisted the plug, watching Potter's reaction.

Harry breathed in with a soft hiss, letting it out slowly.

"Good pain or too much?" Draco checked.

"It's good," Harry whispered with a nod.

Draco gently pulled the device out and tossed it aside again, moving his finger into place instead.

Harry groaned, feeling empty and it was actually uncomfortable, not just because he was sore. The finger wasn't enough and he definitely wanted more than that.

Draco loved the way that slick hole was clenching around his finger. He added another. "I want to fill you," he whispered.

"Do it," Harry whispered, his eyes closed as he pressed down on to the fingers.

"You want my cock inside that tight hole, don't you?" Draco encouraged, arching up to rub against the man's thigh again.

"Yeah, want your cock inside me again," Harry murmured, pressing against Draco's prick.

"Climb on it then," Draco told him, pulling his fingers out.

Harry flushed, but moved to straddle Draco after he realised what he was asking. He positioned himself over the jutting cock and with a deep breath he started to press down, his head falling back with a small moan.

"Fuck, yes," Draco gasped, hands clenching on Harry's thighs.

Harry's own hands clenched into fists when Draco was completely inside him, stopping to breathe and let himself adjust.

Draco was panting, looking up at the man atop him with such a rush of feeling that he swallowed hard and his voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Yes, Harry, so good inside you," he encouraged.

"Want me to move?" Harry asked after a few minutes, having adjusted. He knew what Draco expected, but he wanted to hear him say it, he wanted to be ordered.

Draco nodded, probably too eagerly, he thought. "Yes, ride me," he gasped.

"Yes, Sir." Harry smiled and went about doing just that, slowly pulling himself up before he pressed down again, deliberately making each moment as slow as he could.

"Oh, fuck," Draco growled, the warm slick heat swallowing him. He'd never seen anything like the sight of Harry, his own cock bobbing with his movements, fucking himself on Draco's cock. It was lewd and beautiful at the same time.

Soon, Harry couldn't help but move faster, leaning down over Draco as his hips continued to move. "Talk to me," he whispered against the man's shoulder, kissing up and along the skin.

"So beautiful," Draco whispered. "Oh, so amazingly hot and strong riding me." Draco wasn't thinking, just babbling. He slid a hand between them, searching and finding Harry's shaft. "And the way you want me ...."

"Want you so badly," Harry murmured, kissing along Draco's jaw now. "I need you."

The man's body clenching around his cock was fantastic, but Harry's words were just as arousing. "Yes," Draco gasped arching into him, fingers sliding along Harry's cock and the other hand reaching to cup his head. "So good together!"

"Together," Harry whispered, his hips slowly coming to a stop as he stared down at Draco. "Together ...."

Draco moaned, arching again, and felt confused when Harry stopped. He looked up.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's, pulling back with a small smile. "You mean it?"

Draco didn't even know what he had said. Except that he knew he felt so overwhelmed that it felt like his emotions were spilling out of him. Had he said too much, given away his feelings? He swallowed, eyes wide. "Yes."

"Good," Harry whispered and kissed him again, not sure what this meant about the two of them, but he liked it, whatever it was.

Draco released Harry's cock and wrapped his arm around him, the other still cupping Harry's head, then shifted, rolling them over so he was on top. He grinned as he drew back and thrust into Harry.

Harry gasped at the sudden change, his legs easily moving to wrap around Draco's waist. "Fuck me harder," he said, gripping Draco's shoulders.

Draco snorted, still smiling though. "So demanding," he teased, keeping the pace slower despite his own desire to pound into Harry.

"Please?" Harry murmured, his legs tightening. "I need it."

"Need my prick buried inside you?" Draco asked, smirking, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes!" Harry huffed, battling the urge to slap the smirk off his face. Instead he moved his hand up to Draco's hair, gripping it as he pulled him down for a kiss.

Draco chuckled into Harry's mouth and thrust hard, enjoying the near-squeak in response. His fingers tightened in black locks as he began to do just as he had taunted, thrusting in hard and fast.

Harry had to pull his head back to breathe in deeply, crying out loudly again. "God, make me come, please, make me ... let me ...."

"Yes, come!" Draco growled. He could feel Harry's cock bouncing between them and he tried to angle his thrusts, making sure they hit that sweet spot for Harry.

Harry threw his head back, screaming as he came, his body tensing up and clenching around Draco.

"Oh, yes, Harry, yes," Draco panted, thrusting through the man's orgasm before his own caught up with him, and he buried his cock deep inside, shuddering.

"Draco," Harry whispered as he shuddered as well.

Draco was still panting, face pressed alongside Harry's, breathing against his ear. "Oh, yes, together," he whispered.

Harry nuzzled the side of his face, his heart slowly slowing down to its normal beats. "Together," he repeated.

After they had cleaned up. Draco reinserted the device into Harry and patted his arse happily before they dressed and hurried back to their dorms. Draco suffered some good-natured but curious teasing from Blaise about "just where he'd gotten to" the night before.

***

Ron and Hermione asked about a million questions wondering where he was, but Harry easily made up a lie about falling asleep in the Astronomy tower. Since he had told them that before, they believed it. He was feeling sore, but so very good. Later on that Sunday evening, Hermione asked him again what was going on, but he just smiled at her, a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes. He couldn't help it now.

Hermione got that look on her face that meant she was putting pieces of a puzzle together. "You do seem happier," she said.

"Yeah, that's good, right?" Harry asked with a smile, settling comfortably down in the chair in the common room.

"Going to tell me who it is?" Hermione asked, smiling a little.

"Tell you who what is?" Harry asked.

She gave him _that look_ that said she wasn't falling for the innocent act. "You don't have to tell me, but you can if you want."

Harry paused, his eyebrows furrowing. Hermione always knew everything. "Is it obvious?"

She patted his arm, smiling broadly. "You were so down, so distant for a while, that I was really worried. But lately, the faraway look usually includes a smile. Add that to you sneaking off a lot and I'm guessing that whoever you fancy seems to be spending time with you."

Harry blushed, glancing down for a moment. "You noticed that, too, huh," he mumbled. But he was sure they had been careful enough that she didn't know it was Draco. "I have been sneaking out to see someone. But I can't tell you who."

He could see the curiosity in her eyes but she sighed. "Ginny has moved on, and I am glad you are too. Just remember, I will be here if you want to talk."

"I know. And thank you, Hermione," Harry said, grinning and reaching to take one of her hands.

She squeezed his hand and then leant in, kissing his cheek before heading off to bed.

Harry went to bed too, really glad that Hermione hadn't pushed him about the identity of who he was sneaking out to be with. He thought it was going to be odd enough that it was another man, but it wasn't just that. The man happened to be Malfoy, someone he was supposed to hate. But he couldn't say he felt that way anymore.

***

Draco was waiting, watching when Harry came into the Great Hall at breakfast. Draco felt good just seeing him. He smirked and looked down, trying to eat. There were still lots of congratulations from his Housemates about Saturday's game.

Harry smiled to himself rather than looking over at Draco, knowing that Hermione would probably be watching him a lot more closely and he really didn't want her to figure it out.

Draco squirmed through Charms that morning, trying to keep his eyes off Potter, who sat a few rows ahead of him. He didn't succeed in keeping his thoughts from returning to Harry, though, and practically dashed out of the room the minute class was over, heading for a secret alcove behind a tapestry that was along the route Potter would mostly likely take on his way to lunch.

Sitting in front and refusing to turn around, Harry couldn't see Draco during the class, so he didn't see the amount of squirming he did. Once the class was over, he stood up and glanced back, surprised to see that the man wasn't even there. Had he run out or something? Harry shrugged and left with his friends, separating from them once they were outside.

Draco peered out from behind the tapestry, waiting for Harry. He was pleased to see the man wasn't walking beside Granger and the Weasel. Just when Harry got close, he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his robe, pulling.

Harry nearly reached for his wand, but he realised who the hand belonged to pretty quickly. "Draco?" he asked quietly, moving behind the tapestry.

Draco pulled him inside, and shoved Harry's back against the stone wall, pinning him there with his own body as he pressed his mouth over the other man's.

Harry gasped and didn't even have the chance to say anything before he was being roughly kissed.

Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, his hands sliding inside his robes to run down the other man's body.

Harry moaned against Draco's lips, his back arching in an attempt to get more of anything.

Draco quickly unfastened Harry's trousers and yanked them down with his shorts, then pulled back with a grin and spun Harry around to face the wall.

Everything was happening so fast that it was a little hard for Harry to catch up with the events, but he wasn't about to complain.

Draco squeezed both of Harry's arse cheeks, groaning softly as he did.

Harry groaned as well, his forehead resting against the stone wall in front of him.

"Told you, going to fuck you all the time," Draco whispered, quickly pushing down his own trousers and then reaching for the base of the plug, sliding it out of Harry.

Because of where they were, Harry tried to stop himself from moaning as loudly as he wanted. "Yes, want you to ...."

Draco pocketed the device and quickly slicked his cock, pressing it between Harry's arse cheeks and rubbing it around until he felt the slick stretched hole. "Yes, ready for me," he whispered and then pushed in.

Harry was glad the plug had been in there before. He covered his mouth with his own hand so that he could moan against it.

"Fuck, yes," Draco gasped, unable to keep completely quiet as he began thrusting into the other man. "Sometimes I imagine taking you right in class, bending you over a desk and having you there in front of everyone," he admitted.

Harry's eyes snapped open at the thought of that. "You'd want ... everyone to see?"

Draco hadn't thought about what his fantasy meant. He faltered in his thrusts. Did it mean he wanted people to know about him and Potter? He pushed the idea away, biting Harry's neck as he continued his thrusts, trying to get the right angle from a standing position like this.

Harry bent over the best he could, biting his lip when Draco finally started to thrust against his prostate, making him want to moan as loudly as he could in pleasure.

"That's it," Draco gasped when he felt Harry's body shudder with each thrust. "Yes, so good, want you all the time." He was babbling as he got closer to his release.

"Need you all the time," Harry gasped in reply, wanting to stroke himself, but he knew that would only make him come faster.

Draco's heart seemed to swell at that, his arousal spiking with it. "Yes, oh, yes," he gasped, and then, "come for me."

Harry reached then, wrapping his fingers around his cock, only able to stroke himself twice before he was coming hard, barely holding back the moans building in his throat.

Draco's face was pressed against Harry's hair and neck, panting as he felt the man's body shuddering and then he let himself go, too, feeling the rush of his own release. "Mine," he growled.

"Yours," Harry whispered, panting harshly. "Yours."

Draco held him there, Potter against the wall, his own cock still inside the other man. "Yes," he whispered, kissing the side of Harry's face.

"God," Harry sighed, feeling sleepy, but knowing that he still had classes after this.

"I prefer 'Sir'," Draco teased, slipping out of Harry and casting Cleaning Charms for both of them.

"Sir," Harry whispered, finding that he had begun to not like feeling so empty.

Draco pulled the device out of his pocket. "You want this back in now or want to put it in later?" he asked.

"Now please," Harry answered easily.

Draco slicked it again and gently slid it back into place, feeling his spent cock actually twitch, anyway. He smirked, giving Harry's arse another firm squeeze.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry sighed, feeling exposed, but not reaching to pull up his trousers just yet.

"Turn around," Draco whispered.

Harry did as he was told, having to shuffle with the trousers around his ankles.

Draco chuckled, finding the two of them with their pants around their ankles a little odd but still hot. "I suppose we should get to lunch before someone notices," he said, one hand reaching to cup the back of Harry's head.

"Yeah, maybe we should go in the hall at different times?" Harry suggested, knowing that Hermione would be watching for sure.

Draco nodded, then kissed Harry. When had this become about kissing and not about the power? Not that the power wasn't fun, but ... something had changed.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips, sliding his arms around the man's neck. "When can I see you again?"

Draco thought he should say something enigmatic, like 'when I drag you into another corner' but found himself saying, "Tonight?"

"Tonight," Harry agreed, kissing him again.

Draco smiled and then righted his own clothing before peeking out from behind the tapestry to make sure no one was looking. The coast seemed clear and he gave Harry a smirk before he ducked out.

Harry stood there for a moment before he reached to fix his clothes, running a hand through his hair before he stepped out to head to lunch.

***

Draco went early and set up The Room, getting excited as he replayed memories of Harry in his mind. He just couldn't get enough of him. Wanted him all the time and found himself imagining not only the things he could do in The Room, but also other places he could take Harry. When he'd opened the wall to The Room, he paused for a moment, waiting to see if Harry was already there.

Harry pulled the cloak off the moment he saw the wall open, even though he thought he wasn't supposed to. "Hello," he said, smiling brightly at Draco.

Draco snorted, not surprised. He stepped back into The Room, gesturing for Harry to come in.

Harry grinned and walked inside, folding up his cloak as he looked around. This was probably the first time he had ever walked in without a blindfold on or his eyes closed. It felt different to do so.

Draco closed the wall, and turned to face the other man. "Strip," he told him as he took off his own clothing, heart pounding in anticipation.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered, and took off his clothes, folding them along with his cloak, and settling them down on the floor. It was strange how he was once so embarrassed about doing this, and now he did it like it was normal.

Draco was hard already, his cock curving up toward his belly. His eyes eagerly watched as Harry moved. There were four chains with manacles hanging from the ceiling and Draco motioned to the centre of them. "Stand here," he said.

Harry turned and walked to the centre of the chains, looking around at them a little nervously.

Draco reached out and pinched Harry's nipple hard. "You forgot to respond correctly."

Harry gasped loudly, hissing and trying to pull away. "Yes, Sir, sorry," he quickly said.

Draco smiled and held up the quill again.

Harry took the quill in his hand and squeezed it, nodding once to show he was ready.

"Raise your arms," Draco said, taking one of the manacles.

"Yes, Sir," Harry whispered and lifted his hands above his head.

Draco locked the manacles in place, then ran his hands down Harry's arms and sides, enjoying the feel of his skin.

Harry felt a shiver go through his body from the touch, goosebumps rising on his skin.

Draco lifted his wand and cast _Mobilicorpus_, lifting Harry's body into the air and turning him horizontal and face up. Then he attached the ankle manacles and cast the other charm to tighten the chain length so that the other man now hung suspended in the air, like he had two days before, after the Quidditch match.

It was still such a strange feeling, hanging in the air like this, but Harry slowly adjusted, taking slow even breaths to prepare himself for whatever Draco would do.

Draco grinned and cast another spell, five red candles appearing in the air, lit and hovering a couple feet above Harry's body. Draco walked around him, sliding hands over the now glowing skin of the other man.

Harry looked up at the candles curiously, wondering why he needed them. The torches on the walls seemed to cast enough light already.

Draco leant down, lips gently pressing to Harry's upturned face and one hand cupping his chin.

Harry smiled, his eyes closing when he was kissed. It made him feel safe.

Draco enjoyed the taste and feel, tongue exploring for a minute before pulling back. Then he stood up again, prick bobbing in front of Harry's face. "Do you want me?"

"I want you," Harry said, opening his eyes and licking his lips when he saw Draco's cock.

Seeing Harry's tongue, his lips glistening, Draco's cock twitched. He stepped closer so that he could rub the head of his prick against those wet lips.

Harry leant up the best he could, rubbing his lips over the skin before he opened his mouth for Draco.

"Yes, lick it," Draco whispered, glancing at the candles. He saw the first drips of wax begin to slide down the side of a candle. The first ones cooled as they trickled down, not yet reaching the ends of the candles.

Harry closed his eyes as he started to lick at the very tip, swirling his tongue around it a few times.

Draco groaned, loving the feel of that tongue. He reached a hand out to grip Harry's hair, pulling tight on the dark locks. "Yes, that's it, you need my cock, show me how much."

Harry tried the best he could to lean up and wrap his lips around the tip, sucking gently, tongue flicking over the glans.

Draco divided his attention between watching Harry's mouth and the candles. He smiled as he watched a drip of wax trickle down and cool just moments before it would fall. The soft sucking was fantastic but he pulled back then, so that he wouldn't be inside Harry's mouth when the first hot red drop fell to Harry's belly.

Harry was wishing he could follow Draco's cock when suddenly the drop hit him, making Harry gasp in surprise and look down at his stomach. At first he thought it was blood, but he wasn't sure of how he was cut, since he saw that Draco's hands were in Harry's hair and touching his arm.

Draco watched as another candle lost a drop, this one falling near Harry's collarbone.

Harry jumped with a small cry, looking up and finally seeing what was happening. Each drop burned then quickly cooled and gave him relief, but it still surprised him.

Draco moved around, stepping between Harry's spread legs, watching as more drops fell from the five candles. He had tested it and knew that the shorter the candles got, the more wax would fall. Each red drop looked like blood on Harry's golden skin.

Harry couldn't help but cry out with each drop, even though he could see where they were coming from. They stung, even after they hardened and felt tight on his skin.

Draco trailed his hands up those spread legs, enjoying the feel of muscles straining as Harry tensed, watching the red beads trickle down candles, some cooling before they reached the ends while others fell to his skin.

Soon Harry's skin was oversensitized, every drop making him wince and cry out. He held the quill tightly in his hand.

Draco moved his hands up until he could gently cup the other man's growing arousal, smiling at the sounds. His other hand slid down, reaching for the base of the device and twisting it.

Harry back arched as he moaned, only realising that he was hard at that moment.

A splash of red wax fell directly on Harry's nipple, just as Draco wrapped his hands around the man's shaft.

Harry hissed, his entire body shuddering from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Draco was almost painfully aroused now. Watching Harry's face, he roughly pulled the device from the man's arse. "Going to fucking pound that tight hole of yours," he warned.

Harry whimpered and nodded, the rough treatment almost bringing tears to his eyes, but not yet.

The whimper made his cock twitch and Draco quickly used oil to slick himself before replacing the device with the head of his prick, rubbing it against the hole.

"Please," Harry said, biting his lip when yet another drop fell onto his chest.

"You want it?" Draco asked, still rubbing as he stroked Harry's cock.

"Yes, Sir, I want it, want you," Harry moaned, wishing he could press down onto Draco's cock, but he couldn't, not like this. He hung helpless and the thought of that was also exciting.

Draco had to let go of Harry's cock to hold him while he pressed inside, the other man's body swaying in the chains. Draco groaned as he sank into that tight slick heat.

Harry's groan was much louder than Draco's. "God, Draco!"

Holding Harry's hips, Draco moved Harry's body back and forth, sliding the man down his prick and then nearly off again. The spell held Harry up, allowing him to be so spread and open that it was amazing. More wax fell, now beginning to drip faster as the candles burned down.

It felt strange, being held up like this and hardly being able to move to meet Draco's thrusts. And the constant drops of candle wax kept surprising Harry, making him try to writhe to get away even as his cock twitched in pleasure.

The effect of the wax was startling, looking more like blood than the real thing and each drop caused tremors in Harry's body, clenching around Draco's cock. He moved faster, thrust harder, impaling Harry with each pull on his hips.

Despite the pain, or maybe because of it, Harry found himself achingly hard and feeling so ready to come he didn't know if he could hold back. He whimpered.

Harry's body was swaying more, as Draco fucked him and the candles dripped faster, more red wax falling so that now it splattered on the bound man's cock.

Harry cried out more loudly, his hips jerking when he felt the wax land and harden on his cock. "Sir!" he whined, shaking with the need to come now.

Draco was gasping, sweat making his body shine and his hair stick to his face as he thrust faster, getting closer.

"I'm close!" Harry cried out, not sure how he was even holding back now.

Draco was almost startled, rhythm faltering. Red wax covered Harry in splatters from neck to groin and his cock was straining up, dripping pre-come. Draco moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, yes," he growled.

"Can I ... please?" Harry moaned, really scared that he'd come before Draco gave him permission.

"Yes, come," Draco growled, the sound of his body smacking into Harry's echoing off the stone walls now.

Harry finally let go and came loudly, shuddering as Draco continued to fuck him through it.

Draco practically howled as he came this time, pulling Harry's body so hard against him he staggered with it.

Harry hissed along with him, the last thrust pressing directly against his prostate.

The spell held them both up for a minute, as Draco swayed, cock buried inside the other man. Candles continued to drip, red wax running down Harry's sides to the floor.

It was nearly too much, but not enough for Harry to drop the quill or say the word.

Draco was panting, eyes travelling up Harry's body to his face, looking into green eyes. "Amazing," he whispered.

Harry smiled tiredly, wincing and closing his eyes when some more wax dropped on him.

Draco saw the wince and smiled. He didn't move back but Summoned his wand and sent the candles away. Draco stared at the wax and spunk covered body in front of him.

Harry opened his eyes when he didn't feel any more drops, blinking up at Draco.

Draco reached down and peeled a bit of wax from Harry's softening cock.

Harry bit his lip and wriggled at the strange feeling. "My skin didn't burn, right?" he asked.

There were slight red marks under the wax as Draco pulled the rest off the sensitive flesh. "Wax does less damage than my switch," Draco assured him. "It will heal easily."

"Ah, okay," Harry murmured, letting his head fall back with a small sigh. "Felt like it was stinging me."

Draco reluctantly withdrew, his come dripping from Harry. He admired the view for a minute longer before reaching to unfasten the ankle manacles.

Harry breathed out slowly when Draco pulled out, feeling too empty now.

Draco stepped beside Harry, putting an arm around his body before he gently lowered the other man's legs and released the spell.

Harry wanted to wrap his arms around Draco, but he was still bound.

Draco pulled him close, making sure Harry wouldn't fall before he cast a spell to release one and then the other arm.

Harry wrapped his tired arms around Draco, not noticing just how weak he was feeling until he was let down.

Draco Transfigured the bench into a bed again and then carried Harry to it, laying him down.

"Thanks," Harry sighed, not even moving once he was placed down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Tortured

Draco sat beside Harry on the bed, fingers gently stroking the man's dark hair. He looked at Harry's wax and come spattered body and smiled. He found the sight beautiful.

Harry touched his chest before he started to pick away some of the wax, holding up a piece to look at it. "Really looked like blood." He blushed and rolled onto his side, facing Draco. He continued to pick away at the wax, watching Draco as he did it. "It was hot," he murmured.

Draco ran a hand down Harry's back, stopping to cup his arse, squeezing. The feeling he had was _this is mine_.

Harry winced as he started to pull some of the wax off that was stuck in the hair on his lower belly, making him stop. "Ow."

Draco felt the stirrings of arousal again as he fondled the man's arse. "Leave it," he said, fingers trailing down the crevice still slick with his come.

Harry let his hand fall away as his eyes closed, sighing softly as Draco gently pushed, rolling him onto his stomach. Harry turned his head so that his cheek was resting against the sheets. At the moment he was comfortable enough to fall asleep like this.

The blond settled himself so that he was straddling Harry's thighs. "So beautiful," he whispered as he slid a finger between the man's cheeks.

Other than making a soft sound, Harry didn't move or resist, his eyes still shut.

Draco gently teased that still loose and sticky opening.

"Tired," Harry mumbled, feeling his entrance clench slightly.

"Shh, yes, just relax," Draco whispered, sliding two fingers into Harry.

Harry wasn't sure how he was supposed to relax with fingers up his arse, but he tried to anyway.

Draco moved up, removing his fingers and sliding his re-awakened cock slowly into Harry, the feeling warm and soft. He sighed.

Harry blinked open his eyes when he felt that, sure he couldn't just relax like this. "Draco."

Draco leaned forward, draping himself over Harry's back so he could feel their bodies pressed together, face pressing alongside Harry's head. "Harry," he whispered.

Harry's eyes closed again, feeling at peace like this. It was odd, but it felt just right.

Draco didn't move, didn't thrust, just held himself there, atop of and inside Harry. It felt ... good. Good in a way he couldn't describe. He just breathed in the pleasure of it, the comfort of skin to skin, the smell of Harry and the tickle of the man's thick hair against Draco's cheek.

Harry was not sure when it happened, but soon he'd fallen asleep, exactly as he was. He'd never felt safer in his life.

Draco didn't come, didn't feel he needed to right then. He just let the pleasure hum through him. It was probably late and they had classes the next day, but he didn't want to move. He must have dozed off because he woke when he felt Harry squirm a bit under his weight. His arousal had faded and he was tired now. "Harry," he whispered, "we need to go back to our dorms."

Harry mumbled something incoherent and then went back to snoring, obviously out of it.

Draco snorted, lying down beside Harry and conjuring a blanket. He should've been worried about getting detention, or worse, being discovered. He should've woken Harry. Instead, he lay there watching the other man sleep until he drifted off, too.

***

Harry woke up with a jerk the next morning, blinking and trying to sit up, but he realised he was being held down by Draco's arm around his waist. He wasn't sure of the time, but he knew they had class.

"Draco, Draco," Harry said, nudging his shoulder. "We have to get up."

Draco groaned, blinking bleary grey eyes. "Where ... oh."

"Classes might have started already!" Harry exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Draco growled, scrambling from the bed and reaching for his clothes. Then he saw the state they were in. "Wax and ... " he pointed to Harry.

Harry looked down, blushing as he started to try and get the stuff off. "Where's my wand?" he asked, looking around for the pile of clothes.

Draco Summoned his own, cleaning himself and pulling on clothes quickly.

Harry also Summoned his and cast a Cleaning Charm on himself before he got dressed as quickly as he could. "What time is it?" he asked Draco.

Draco pulled a pocket watch out and groaned. "We are late for Transfiguration."

"Fuck," Harry cursed, pulling his cloak on. "I don't have my books or anything."

"Neither do I," Draco growled.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, knowing that either way, McGonagall would be angry. "I could always borrow some parchment and a quill from Hermione."

"You go, do that. No one will care if you look rumpled," Draco insisted.

"Gee, thanks," Harry said and turned to leave, but stopped, looking back. "Kiss goodbye?"

Draco frowned, but nodded.

Harry hurried over and gave him a quick kiss, smiling at him before he rushed out, hoping Draco didn't leave any visible marks. His skin already felt sensitive.

Draco had to conjure a mirror and try to get himself in some kind of presentable state. People would notice if his hair was sticking up. It wasn't his best job, but he hurried to class hoping it wouldn't matter.

Harry rushed into the classroom and quickly made an excuse about how he slept in late and that he was very sorry. He took his seat next to Hermione and asked her for a piece of parchment.

McGonagall took ten points from Gryffindor. Hermione frowned at him but handed him the parchment and Ron was giving him the look that said he was going to ask where he had been.

Harry shook his head and grabbed one of Hermione's quills, dipping in the inkwell before he started to write down the notes.

Ron leaned in. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" he whispered.

"Fell asleep in the tower again," Harry murmured, not looking at him as he spoke.

Ron snorted. "I looked."

"I was under my cloak," Harry replied easily, trying not to look surprised.

Ron grumbled and might have pushed it, but at that moment the door opened and Draco strolled into the classroom, looking for all the world as if he didn't care that he had missed half the class.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said indignantly. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, the Potions project I am working on needed extra time," Draco answered smoothly, and took his seat next to Blaise.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy," she said. "And in the future, you should be more careful with your time."

Draco nodded, secretly relieved that it hadn't been worse. He tried not to look at Potter and wondered if she had taken the same amount of points from her Golden Boy.

Harry didn't look up or look back when Draco walked inside, still calmly writing down the notes McGonagall had written on the board. That was his plan, to not pay attention to Draco at all.

Draco didn't have his books either but got parchment and quill from Blaise, who kept giving him the 'I know you are lying' look. They made it though the rest of class without incident and then Draco headed for the dungeons, to get the rest of his books.

***

It had been a close call and Draco was worried. Blaise continued giving him odd looks for the rest of the day. Then there was the fact that Draco had fallen behind in his coursework. He had been spending too much time with Potter. He knew it. He wanted him all the time, and that in itself was disturbing. When had this gone from a fun game of sex and power to something he craved? Having so much power over The Boy Who Lived, his old rival, had been exhilarating. Yet, along the way, Potter had become Harry. Harry who writhed under him and begged him and told Draco he _needed_ him. The sex was amazing but … but it was a lot more than that. Draco couldn't afford for it to be more than that.

To make matters worse, Draco was staring off into the fire of the Slytherin common room instead of doing his homework, when Blaise sat down. It was only then that he realised it was late and they were the only ones left in the room. Draco sighed and began closing his books, preparing to go to bed.

"Potter was late, too, today," Blaise began.

Draco feigned disinterest. "So?"

"Transfiguration this morning, he came running in not long before you did," Blaise continued.

"I don't care what Potter does or does not do," Draco drawled.

"Since when?" Blaise challenged.

"Since he killed snake-face," Draco insisted.

"Both of you have been acting differently since you got back. You both pretend not to notice each other. But you don't actually ignore each other. It's like you watch with something other than your eyes, always aware of the other," Blaise explained.

"Watch without my eyes? What are you on about, Blaise?" Draco retorted but his heart sped up with fear.

"And then there is the way you disappear so much. And so does Potter."

"I like to be alone," Draco said. Especially since Crabbe and Goyle are respectively dead and in Azkaban, he thought, and knew that Blaise got that.

Blaise sighed. "You don't have to be. You still have friends."

"Yes, I have to be." Draco insisted, picking up his books and leaving the room.

He closed the curtains of his canopy, staring up into the dark for a long time. He needed to be alone. He couldn't have someone else depending on him, expecting things from him. This thing with Harry… with Potter, it was supposed to be a game, not … not whatever it was becoming now. The things he felt when he was with Potter scared him. Made him feel open in a way he couldn't let happen. When school was over, Potter would go on and then where would Draco be? He had to stop this now before … before it was too late.

***

After that incident, Harry went on with his school day as if it hadn't happened. He separated from Hermione and Ron more often, hoping to be pulled aside by Draco, but it didn't happen. He guessed Draco was being more careful. He didn't go to The Room that night because Draco didn't tell him to, so he ended up sleeping in the dorms. The next day was the same thing. Draco was definitely ignoring him. Harry didn't like it and he wondered what he had done to deserve it.

By the third day, Harry was close to losing it. Plus Draco hadn't put the plug back inside him so he didn't even have that. He decided to approach Draco about it, tired of waiting.

He got his Invisibility Cloak and pulled out the map to locate the other man. When Draco went alone to the Quidditch pitch, Harry followed him. He pulled off the cloak and stepped closer. "Draco, you didn't tell me when we'd meet up again," he started.

Draco whipped about, wand drawn before he even realised who it was. "Fuck," he complained.

"Didn't mean to surprise you," Harry said, smiling a little as he folded the cloak.

It was after dinner, the sun setting and the air was crisp. Draco huffed. "That happens when you sneak up on people."

"Yeah, well, I had to wait until you were alone," Harry said, shrugging and stepping closer. "So when are we meeting up again? The past few days have been torture."

Draco scowled. "Torture is what I was supposed to be doing to you in The Room," he sneered.

"And you haven't been?" Harry asked, a little confused in Draco's change in demeanour.

"Well, it's over," Draco said, turning away. His stomach rolled, and he swallowed down the feeling.

"What do you mean it's over?" Harry asked, fear spiking inside him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Quill, Potter! I've had enough."

"I thought only I could say that," Harry murmured, his face falling. Was Draco really serious about this? "Just tell me what I did wrong, and I'll fix it, I promise."

"Nothing to fix," Draco said, not turning around, unable to look at Potter while he did this. "I'm just bored with it now."

"You're ... bored?" Harry asked quietly. No, Draco had to be playing, Harry saw the way Draco acted, the way he looked at him, touched him. Harry shook his head and stepped closer, reaching a hand to touch Draco's arm. "Stop joking. Seriously now, I've missed you."

Draco shrugged off the hand. "No more games, Potter. I have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Harry asked, moving around so that he could see Draco's face. "I thought this was important to you!"

"Fucking the Boy Who Lived, finally getting you under me? Yeah, it was fun. But I've had you. It's done," Draco snarled, shoving Potter back from him.

Harry stumbled back, his eyes widening as the words sunk in. "That ... that's not why you were doing it," he insisted, still in denial. He was just waiting for Malfoy to say he was kidding and that it was all a joke.

"Go back to your Mudblood and the Weasel and all those people who adore you," Draco snapped and strode away, as quickly as he could make his legs move without running.

Harry watched Draco walk away, thinking about running after him, but he stopped himself. Draco was being serious and ... and Harry felt so stupid. He had let the man see him at his most vulnerable times and even let him ... use him until he got bored, apparently. He was an idiot. He ignored the sting of tears and, pulling the cloak back on, staggered back into the castle.

Draco went directly to The Room, where he fell to the floor and began to pound his fists on the flagstones so hard that his hands bruised and bled, screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't know it would hurt this much, that the sound in Harry's ... Potter's voice would make it feel like he had been stabbed. Draco lay on the floor writhing as if under _Cruciatus_. He didn't know how long he lay there, panting and curled up in pain. Eventually, he pulled himself together, cleaned himself up and returned to the Slytherin dorm. He knew from years of practise that if he shoved his feelings down deep enough, they would go away.

Harry went back up to the Gryffindor tower that night, sneaking past Hermione and Ron and walked up to the dormitories. He curled up in his bed, the cloak still wrapped around him. It was hard to believe that he had started to think of having some kind of real relationship with Draco, only to be so roughly pushed away. He wasn't sure what to feel, so many emotions going through him that he couldn't keep track of them.

Eventually Harry came out of hiding, pulling the cloak off and putting it away before undressing and getting ready for bed. His skin wasn't as sensitive as it was before, and there were only a few visible marks. He needed it ... needed Draco, and now he had nothing. He was back to where he had started. Only he felt worse. He curled up in his bed and pulled his pillow close, burying his face in it before he started to cry, very softly, because he didn't want anyone to hear him. He'd never trust anyone like that again.

***

Harry didn't get much sleep that night. It felt like he had just closed his eyes and finally drifted off when Ron was waking him. He dressed quietly and went down to breakfast, looking a lot like he did at the beginning of the year. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, almost like bruises. He had almost hoped it was all a really bad dream, but when Draco ignored him again that day, Harry knew it had really happened. He didn't confront the blond again, not wanting to hear those harsh words repeated. The next few days were exactly the same, Harry going to bed crying and waking up tired. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

Harry skipped dinner again, lying in his bed in the dorm instead. He heard footsteps and felt someone standing beside the bed.

"Harry," Ron said.

"Yes," Harry answered, his back to Ron.

Harry felt the mattress dip as Ron sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm worried about you, mate," Ron admitted.

Harry didn't turn over to face him. "I'm just tired."

"We've been through a lot, Harry," Ron said softly. "I've been beside you since we were eleven. I can tell when things aren't right."

Harry didn't answer, not sure of what to tell him. He couldn't actually tell anyone, not even Ron, what had happened.

Ron sighed. "I always thought, well, that things would be good now," he said softly. "It's hard though, with Fred gone and ... and so many others. And I ... understand, about you and Ginny. I just worry that you aren't talking to any of us anymore."

"I don't know what to say," Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

"I'm not good with this stuff. You know that," Ron said. "But if you want to talk to me, or to Hermione, you know we'll listen."

"I know, Ron," Harry sighed, knowing that he probably had the best friends ever. "I just need time."

"Okay, Harry," Ron said, patting his shoulder and then he left.


	11. Chapter 11: Falling

The next night, Harry got out of bed after Ron had fallen asleep and made his way up to the Astronomy Tower for the first time since Malfoy had found him there. It was December now and getting cold, but he welcomed the brisk air, tightening the cloak around him as he walked up to the very top. He walked over to the parapet and looked out at the grounds. He was thinking that the past week was quite possibly the worst week of his life, even though he knew there were plenty of other times when he had felt similar to this.

Yet, it wasn't the same. It felt like Harry's heart had been pulled out and stomped on. And he just couldn't help but think that it was all his own fault, since he should have seen it coming from the first time he talked to Malfoy on the very same tower.

And like he thought before, there he was again, where it all began, feeling the same if not worse. Harry looked down over the grounds again, thinking that all it would take was one jump and he wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore. No one really needed him. Voldemort was dead and the wizarding world was safe. Hermione had Ron, and Ron had Hermione. Ginny had Neville. Sure, he thought they'd miss him, but they would get over it as time went by.

Harry climbed up onto the stone parapet and just stood there, his heart beating faster in anticipation as the tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to do it, he had to. He spread his arms as he blinked away the tears, looking straight ahead rather than down.

***

It had been a horrendous week. If Draco had thought ending it with Potter would increase his ability to concentrate, he was sorely wrong. He repeatedly caught himself staring off at nothing, reading the same paragraphs over and over again and sometimes getting so lost in class it felt like he had just sat down and it was over. He knew Potter wasn't doing any better. Despite his attempts to ignore the other man, he found Blaise was right. Draco was always aware of Potter's presence, or absence.

Draco shouldn't have been surprised when insomnia brought him wandering again and out onto the battlements of that damned tower. But he was. And he was even more shocked to find Potter there, standing precariously at the edge, arms spread as if he would fly.

"Harry?" Draco gasped before he knew what he was saying.

Harry had been trying to convince himself to step off when he heard that familiar voice and he looked back over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Don't come any closer," he said.

Draco reached for his wand. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Harry reached for his own wand, pulling it out and pointing it at the other man. "I mean it, Malfoy," he said, tightening his grip on the wand and trying to get his hand to stop shaking.

"You going to jump or hex me?" Draco asked, not lifting his wand yet but not letting it go either. He found himself calculating how fast he would need to be to stop Potter and trying to think of what spell would be best to keep the man from falling.

"I'll hex you and then jump, so don't come any closer," Harry repeated.

"Which hex?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. Maybe if he kept Potter talking?

"That doesn't matter," Harry answered, scowling and looking away from him. "Leave me alone. You've had your fun, now just leave me alone."

"You could have your revenge on me, use the Killing Curse and then jump," Draco suggested, slowly pulling his wand from his robes when Potter looked away.

"No," Harry mumbled. He had only ever wanted to use that curse once in his life, and that was on Voldemort.

"Why would you do this?" Draco asked, still trying to sound curious rather than concerned as he moved a little closer.

"Because I'm so fucking tired of feeling this way," Harry exclaimed, looking back at Malfoy and noticing that he had moved. "I said don't move any closer!" He stuck one foot out like he was going to step off.

"No, don't!" Draco gasped, "Please, don't!" His heart felt like it had leapt out of his chest, his stomach clenched as if he himself had plummeted to the ground.

"I thought you didn't care about me," Harry said, pulling his foot back. He wasn't going to fall for this act again, he was done with that. "So me jumping off wouldn't be such a big thing. Or is it that you can't find anyone else to play your stupid sadistic games with? Is that it?"

Draco flushed in anger at the description of what they had done as 'stupid sadistic games' but realised it was no worse than what he had said. "That's ... that's not it."

"Then enlighten me. And make it quick, I plan on jumping whether you're here or not," Harry said firmly.

Draco felt his body tensing, his stomach feeling like it was coming up in his throat – all at the idea of Harry falling. His mind supplied him with the memory of Dumbledore falling, as if he wasn't already queasy enough from fear. "Please, don't, I can't .... What do you want? Tell me."

"What do I want? I want to stop feeling this way. I thought things were getting better, but I was obviously being a fool. I'm done. I've done what I was supposed to do, no one needs me anymore, no one wants me. I've been used up, and I'm tired. What do I want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice lowering to whisper. "I want to die."

Draco didn't know why he did it, but he dropped to his knees. "Please, don't. It's not true."

"Are you telling me what I'm saying isn't true? What the fuck do you know?" Harry said harshly, touching his own cheek when he felt tears running down them. Why did even this have to be so hard?

"I am saying I lied," Draco admitted. "I do want you."

"Oh, please," Harry snorted, looking away from him. "Now you're just saying that so I won't do it. Worried people will assume you pushed me off?"

Draco's eyes stung and he was beginning to shake. "No, I am not lying now. I swear it. I'll prove it – do anything you want. Just please, come down, and talk to me." Draco was begging. He had only ever begged when his own life had been at stake. Begged Voldemort. Now he was on his knees begging Potter.

Harry looked back at him again, wiping away the tears as he watched Malfoy. Was he begging, really? "You hurt me," he found himself saying.

Before he understood what was happening, a tear was running down Draco's cheek. He hadn't cried since ... the bathroom. He hadn't cried even when the Dark Lord had punished him – tortured him and his family for letting Potter go. "I pushed you away, I didn't know what else to do."

"Why'd you push me away? You didn't give me any kind of explanation, you just ... I should just step off and leave you here. Like you did to me," Harry insisted, his voice shaking as more tears poured down his face.

Watching helplessly as the tears fell, Draco felt desperate. He tried to think of a spell that would stop Potter. But he also knew that would only delay it. He had to tell him something that would make Potter ... Harry, change his mind. "I was scared," he admitted.

"Of what? People finding out?" Harry asked, wondering why he didn't just forget it and step off.

"No, that's not it," Draco said and was surprised to realise it was true. "I didn't ... didn't expect to feel the way I do, about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Harry asked, needing to hear it, needing something to ease his pain.

"Come here, and I will tell you the truth, I swear it," Draco answered, face wet with tears and knees aching from the cold stone. "Please," he begged again.

Harry shook his head. "I can't," he whispered. He didn't think he could ever open his heart like that again.

Draco felt the fear as a surge. He sensed, more than saw as Harry began to step off again. Without thinking, Draco leapt up, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Harry's body, struggling to pull him back even as a part of him realised they might both fall.

Harry was sure that he would be dead within a few seconds, but then he felt Draco's arms around him and he made a frustrated sound, his weight shifting so that they fell backwards onto the floor of the tower.

They landed heavily with Harry atop of Draco, groaning. Draco forced himself to roll, pinning the other man beneath his own body and scrambling to get Harry's wand away.

Harry was sobbing, wanting to just be left alone. He struggled weakly before he gave up, turning his face away from Draco. He was just so ... tired.

Draco got the wand and grabbed both of Harry's wrists, holding both of them in one hand over Harry's head against the stone. He pocketed both their wands then and reached his hand to grasp Harry's chin, forcing his face toward his own.

"Just leave me alone," Harry wept, shaking his head to try and get his chin away.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, holding him in place as he did.

Harry could only continue to cry, even though the kiss alone made his heart flutter.

Draco pushed his tongue against Harry's lips, slipping between them.

Harry clenched his teeth, refusing Malfoy entrance. He needed to breathe in and he couldn't through his nose. He turned his head away and took a deep breath.

Draco let Harry turn his head, pressing his cheek to the other man's, both of them still wet from crying. He was panting and shaking with relief. Harry was alive. They both were. "Not going to let you go," he whispered.

"I could still jump," Harry whispered back after a few moments of silence.

"No," Draco insisted. "You're mine."

"Tell me what you wanted to say before," Harry murmured, wanting to hear it now.

Draco's heart had actually slowed a bit, but now it picked up its beat again. Could he say it? Admit it? He took a deep shuddering breath. "I want you. I ... need you."

"I needed you more than anything and you pushed me away," Harry whispered again, staring up at him.

The wind blew some of Draco's hair into his face, but he ignored it, holding Harry in place with his body and hands. "I didn't think you meant it," he admitted, searching Potter's face. "I thought ...."

"How could I possibly not mean it?" Harry asked, trying to pull his hands away now. "I submitted to you, let you see everything, let you ... let you use me."

Even that reminder of their time, even put like that, made Draco shiver with want. "You'll tire of it," he insisted. "Once you leave here."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, still struggling.

"Like you would ever tell your friends, or anyone else about me? The Golden Boy slumming with the son of a Death Eater?" Draco snarled.

"Is that what this is about? For your information I was trying to figure out how to explain it to them. Hermione practically knows already," Harry countered. "Get off me!"

"No," Draco insisted. "I am not letting you go. You want to die so badly? Wasn't once enough for you?"

"It didn't work then!" Harry yelled, angry tears welling up now.

Draco's body still reacted to Potter's tears with a rush of desire so strong it was dizzying. "The Boy Who Lived," he repeated. "And keeps living." Draco had a realisation then and it stunned him. That was part of the attraction, wasn't it? Harry could take everything thrown at him. Well, everything but rejection, apparently.

"I would've been dead already if you had just let me fucking go!" Harry cried out, struggling again but weaker now.

"I don't want you dead," Draco said. "I can't let you do that." Draco didn't even want to think about a world where there was no Harry Potter. Not now.

"And why not? You aren't giving me real answers besides you wanting me, and for all I know that's just wanting me for sex," Harry huffed.

Draco felt the surge of fear again. What if he told Harry how he felt and the other man laughed at him? He blinked in surprise. "You ... you want more than sex ... with me?"

"That's ... that's not answering my question," Harry said instead of answering him. He didn't mean to admit that of all things.

"I don't know what you want from me," Draco admitted. "I'm not a Gryffindor. I don't go around saving people. I ... but I just can't let you ... go."

"I don't get you. What do you want from me?" Harry pleaded. "There has to be a reason why you can't let me go."

"Why didn't you let me die in the fire?" Draco asked.

"Because I happen to have a heart," Harry mumbled, his shoulders beginning to ache from being pinned against the stone.

"That's all? It was just ... pity, when you saved me?" Draco asked, his chest aching at that.

"What were you expecting? Things have obviously changed between the two of us since then," Harry mumbled.

"Have they?" Draco asked. "You are still The Golden Boy and I am still the son of a Death Eater."

Harry felt like smacking him for that. "You know what? I'm done trying. You let me go right now, Malfoy!"

Draco didn't even know why that angered Harry. It was the truth. It didn't make sense to him why Potter would want to die when the world practically worshipped him but despised Draco. "Fine," he spat. "We'll both jump. End the whole bloody fucking thing."

"Oh, so now you want to die, too? Whatever for, Malfoy?" Harry sneered.

"No, I don't," Draco whispered, looking seriously down at Harry. "But ...." It sounded stupid even to him. He didn't want to live if Potter died? His father would be furious. But Draco remembered standing in the parlour, lying to protect Harry even then. Was that only about Voldemort or had ... had he felt something before? It was confusing and he thought he sounded mad, just thinking it. "If you jump, I will too."

"Why?" Harry asked for what felt like the hundredth time. With everything that Draco was saying it sounded as though he cared about Harry, but Harry was waiting for him to actually say it. Needed him to say it.

Draco let go of Harry and stood up, heading for the parapet. "I'll even go first," he said, climbing unsteadily up. The bitter wind whipped his robes.

"Oh, no you don't," Harry said and quickly stood up, grabbing Draco's robes. "No."

"Why not?" Draco insisted, holding on and refusing to be pulled off the edge.

"Because you don't even know why you're doing this!" Harry yelled.

"I do," Draco insisted. "If you jump, that's it. I've had it. If you can defeat the Dark Lord and still not want to live, then there's no point in me, who failed, who failed everything, bothering either!" A gust of wind blew his hair and he swayed dangerously, the fabric of his robe ripping a bit.

"Draco," Harry said fearfully, his grip tightening on the robes. He hesitated before he moved to climb up onto the edge as well, grabbing Draco's hand instead. "Just say it, dammit!"

Was it better to die than to admit what he felt? Did Draco even know how to put it into words? He felt like they stuck in his throat when he tried to speak. "I ... need you," he tried again. "I don't want to be in a world where you aren't in it."

"Then don't do this," Harry said, his hand tightening around Draco's. "I don't want to live without you, either."

Draco stared in disbelief at Harry. He didn't want to die. He wanted Harry. He knew that now. Draco stepped back down, away from the edge, pulling Harry tightly to him and shivering in the cold air. "Can't live without me?" he asked. "Does that mean ...?"

"It means that I love you," Harry answered finally. "This has all happened too fast, and I'm supposed to hate you, not love you, but I can't help what I feel. You broke my heart when you walked away before, and you would've done it again if you jumped off this tower."

Draco's heart seemed to stutter, beating so fast it almost hurt. Harry was in love with him? "You were jumping because of me?" he asked in shock.

"You were the last straw," Harry mumbled, his shoulders slouching as he looked down. "I couldn't take it anymore."

Draco felt something wet on his cheek. He didn't think he was crying again, though he felt close to it. Wet and cold. Then he noticed a snowflake falling on Harry's nose and looked up. It was snowing.

Harry swiped at the sudden wetness and looked up at the same time. "Snow," he murmured.

It was falling thick and fast now, the snowflakes dancing madly in the icy breeze. And Draco thought that Harry looked even more beautiful than usual with it falling on his hair and shoulders. Suddenly, Draco smiled, feeling a weird sense of freedom. "I love you," he said softly but firmly.

Harry's eyes widened when he heard those words, but he still looked wary. "You really mean it and you're not just saying it 'cause I said it?" he asked quietly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Do I seem like someone who would say it for any other reason? Do you think I have ever said that to anyone other than my parents?"

"I dunno," Harry said, and then took one of Draco's hands in his. "Say it again."

Draco blushed. The wind had died down and the snow was falling thickly around them. The world seemed hushed at that moment. "I am in love with you, Harry Potter," Draco said.

Harry felt his heart flutter along with the words, his eyes closing as he stepped closer. "I'm in love with you, too, Draco Malfoy," he whispered.

Draco was already holding Harry's hand. Now he wrapped his other arm around the man and pulled him tight. "How is that even possible?" he whispered, smiling in wonder at Harry. He was absolutely sure he didn't deserve it. Yet, Draco was Slytherin enough not to let that stop him from having what he wanted.

"Just is," Harry murmured, his cheek pressed against Draco's chest. He didn't know how to describe how elated he felt now, so he just let it be. "And it's getting really cold out here."

Draco chuckled. It was very cold out, but he felt oddly warm inside, like every point of contact with Harry was hot and spread out in waves. He was reluctant to step away from the embrace even to get off the tower. He took comfort in the idea of being somewhere warm with Harry – naked. "Come on," he said, tugging Harry's hand and moving to the door.

Harry followed after him, glancing back at the parapet only once. It was strange to think that right about now he'd be dead if Draco hadn't found him there. Dead instead of finding out that Draco was in love with him and just hadn't known how to say it. Harry was glad he hadn't jumped. He followed Draco inside, running a hand through his now damp hair.

Draco led them down. It was late at night, long past curfew. He hoped they wouldn't get caught and he was wondering if they should go somewhere besides The Room.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked, looking around. It was probably the first time he was out this late without his Invisibility Cloak.

"To be alone, together," Draco whispered as they worked their way down the stairs and he listened for signs of trouble like Peeves or Mrs Norris.

Harry nodded and followed quietly, lacing his fingers together with Draco's. This felt so good. He just hoped it wasn't all a dream or a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12: Everything

They made it to the dungeons and Draco breathed a bit of a sigh. Few would mess with him down here. He led them to Snape's quarters and used the Pass Spell to get them inside.

Harry made a small face as he stepped through the door, but he supposed it was better than nothing.

Draco smiled, remembering the first time Harry had stripped for him here. But he didn't stop in the office, leading him instead to the other door that went to Snape's private rooms.

"Never been back here," Harry murmured, but he figured Draco would know that. He had a moment to wonder again how Draco had such easy access to Snape's rooms.

Smiling, Draco led them through the sitting room to the bedroom, flicking his wand to light the candles in the sconces as he did. "I have," he said quietly. The room was simply and darkly finished, much like Snape had dressed. The large four poster bed was decorated in black and the walls were lined with bookcases full to brimming with ancient-looking tomes.

"Dunno how I feel about doing stuff in his bed," Harry commented with a small smile.

Draco looked sad for a moment. "It's no longer his bed, Harry." There was a twinge of sadness for him when he said that but he pushed those feelings aside.

"Yeah, but ...." Harry bit his lip and shrugged. "Could we change the sheets?"

"They are clean," Draco said softly. "The only person who has slept in this bed since they were last changed is me."

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled, not even exactly sure why he was apologising. Draco had slept in here?

Draco smiled, turning and cupping Harry's cheek with one hand. "I know he didn't treat you well," he said. "But it was different with me."

"I figured ... he was like a mentor to you?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

Draco made a kind of crooked smile at that. "Yes, he was," he agreed, thumb caressing Harry's lips.

"I'm sorry he died that way," Harry said with a nod, kissing Draco's thumb.

"I am sorry he died any way," Draco said, a shadow of pain flickering in his eyes before he pushed it away. He tried to focus on Harry instead. He smiled at the irony of taking Harry in Severus' bed and wondered what Severus would have thought of that.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, his eyes closing a little bit. "So, are you going to have me or not?"

Draco reached up and removed Harry's wet cloak and then his own, laying them over a chair. Had it only been a week since they had last had sex? Draco wanted him, wanted him very much. "Have you? Yes," Draco said. "But, not just your body."

"My heart, too?" Harry asked softly, smiling up at Draco. God, he was being so mushy.

"Remember what I said when we began?" Draco whispered, caressing Harry's cheek now. "Everything."

"Everything," Harry repeated with a small sigh, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Draco to hug him again.

Draco wrapped his other arm around Harry, cupping the flushed cheek. "Yes, and now ..." Draco swallowed. "I am willing to give you that as well."

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel," Harry whispered, feeling so content in his arms.

"No one else will understand," Draco warned, searching those green eyes for comprehension.

"I don't care about what anyone else thinks. This is about us. And how we feel," Harry said, looking back into Draco's eyes.

Draco leaned forward, lips gently caressing Harry's, one hand pressing against the small of the man's back to pull him even tighter.

Harry managed to slide his hands up and around Draco's neck, leaning up into the kiss.

Draco took his time, lips and tongue exploring Harry's mouth, hand resting on his cheek before slowly sliding back along his jaw and into thick black hair. He pressed a knee between the other man's legs, feeling Harry's arousal and his own straining to answer it.

Harry moaned against Draco's lips, beginning to slowly rub himself against Draco. A week had really been a long time.

That moan brought a shiver down Draco's spine. "You want me," he groaned. That fact was intoxicating. He began quickly stripping the other man, tossing Harry's clothes aside.

Harry was surprised that Draco was undressing him when he usually told Harry to undress by himself.

Draco ran his hands greedily over Harry's skin, stroking and squeezing and pinching. He pushed Harry back on the bed, climbing on top of him as he began sucking and biting as well.

Harry moaned and winced with a few of the bites, knowing and pleased by the fact that he'd have a lot of marks by the time they were done.

Draco covered Harry in bites, most of them wouldn't mark, but some were darker. The red marks, the flushed skin and Harry's growing erection were all beautiful to him. He pushed at the man's hip. "Turn over, up on hands and knees," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Harry gasped, quickly turning over and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees for Draco. It felt good to be following his orders again. It felt safe.

Draco was still dressed. He got off the bed and quickly removed his clothes, then reached into the drawer beside the bed for a phial of oil kept there.

Harry waited quietly, his fingers tightening in the sheets of the bed. He really wanted to reach down and touch himself, but he was sure that wouldn't go over too well.

Draco brought his wand and the oil with him as he moved between those legs. "So beautiful," he whispered and then pressed the tip of his wand to the man's hole, casting a specialised Cleaning Spell.

Harry shivered and made a small face, tensing up slightly.

"You want me, want me inside you, don't you?" Draco asked. He set the wand and oil aside and pushed apart Harry's arse cheeks to look at that puckered ring.

"I want you," Harry replied, feeling his face get impossibly redder when he was exposed like this.

Draco pulled until Harry was as spread open as he could be, and then bent forward, placing a kiss on the opening.

Harry jumped at the small kiss, looking over his shoulder at Draco. He wasn't expecting that.

Feeling the jump, Draco smiled, continuing the kiss in the same way he would if it were Harry's mouth – first his lips and then the tip of his tongue gently teasing the soft edges of the hole.

It felt ... good, surprisingly, very good, and Harry found himself making a pleased sound, his back arching a little more.

Draco chuckled knowingly, licking harder now and feeling the sensitive flesh shudder.

Harry's fingers curled tightly in the sheets and he felt himself slouch a little, another loud moan escaping him.

Draco's cock jumped and he pressed his tongue harder into that ring, wriggling it.

"Oh! Ohh," Harry started to whimper, barely thrusting his hips but unable to be still.

Draco hummed in appreciation, using his tongue to lick and probe, one hand sliding lower to cup Harry's balls, rolling them gently.

Harry groaned and tried to clench around Draco's tongue, panting softly in pleasure.

Draco kept it up for several more minutes, enjoying the way Harry trembled and gasped. Then he reached for the oil, slicking a couple fingers. He lifted his mouth away and began working fingers into Harry.

Harry breathed in then slowly released the air as he relaxed for Draco, feeling the fingers slide deeply inside of him.

"Oh, I missed this, missed the feeling of being inside you, on top of you, with you," Draco whispered fervently.

"I missed it so much," Harry replied softly. "I missed you so much ...."

Draco worked another finger inside, twisting and rubbing them. "Yes, better together," he agreed.

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" Harry asked as the fingers moved, brushing his prostate more than once and making him groan each time.

"Yes, going to fill you," Draco promised, pulling his fingers out and slicking his bobbing red prick. He had to take several deep breaths to steady himself as he pressed into Harry.

Harry bit down on his lip as Draco pushed in, the burn and the pleasure mixing to make him gasp.

Draco groaned as the warm tight channel swallowed him, his hands holding Harry's arse spread so he could watch it. "Yes, you can take everything I give you, can't you?" he said, awed that he wasn't just talking about his cock, or the sex, or pain.

"Yes, I want to, want everything," Harry moaned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Draco began slowly, pulling out and thrusting in with long firm strokes.

Harry started to move with him after a while, wishing he could see the look on Draco's face as he moved. He loved that look.

"Oh, yes," Draco gasped, trembling as he began thrusting faster.

Harry could already feel the warmth uncoiling in the pit of his stomach, the one that told him that he was most definitely close. "Draco," he whispered, tensing up in an effort to hold back.

"Don't come yet," Draco growled, thrusting hard and fast as he approached his own orgasm.

"Trying," Harry whimpered, really feeling as though he couldn't hold it back much longer. "I ... ohh, Draco!"

Draco thrust in deep, holding Harry tight against him as he released into the man's body with a groan.

Harry gasped and felt himself shudder hard, scared that he'd come, but luckily he didn't.

Draco pulled back, cock still hard and come dribbling as he did, lowering his head again to Harry's arse. He thrust his tongue into the still stretched and slick opening.

"Shit!" Harry cried out, clenching around his tongue as he shuddered again, feeling pre-come dribble out the tip of his cock.

Draco licked and thrust with his tongue, holding Harry's arse spread open for him as he did.

"I seriously can't," Harry whimpered, shaking his head helplessly as he tried to thrust down.

Draco lifted his mouth only long enough to say, "Come for me" and then dived back in, thrusting as deep as he could push his tongue.

Harry came with a loud cry, shuddering yet again as his knees slipped and he fell down onto the bed, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Draco used both hands to keep holding Harry's cheeks apart as he sucked his own come from the hole. Holding it in his mouth, he rolled the other man over and climbed up his body, bringing his mouth down on Harry's.

Harry opened his mouth to kiss him back, still feeling the aftershocks going through his body.

Draco thrust his tongue in, still covered in his own come from Harry's body, sliding it along Harry's tongue.

Harry opened his eyes wide in surprise when he tasted it and promptly flushed, swallowing before he continued to kiss Draco.

Draco kissed and licked until they had swallowed it all. Then he drew back to look into Harry's eyes. "Everything," he reminded him.

Harry nodded once. "Everything," he repeated.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling as he lay atop of him. Then he shifted, lying down at his side.

"We're going to sleep here?" Harry asked, moving closer and snuggling against him.

"Yes," Draco whispered, too tired now to even cast a Cleaning Spell. "This bed is more comfortable than the one I could conjure." He didn't mention that he felt more at home in these rooms. He wrapped an arm around Harry, face pressed to the man's hair.

"Good night, then," Harry whispered, turning to kiss Draco's shoulder.

Draco's eyes were too heavy to hold open and he smiled. "Good night, Harry," he whispered before he fell asleep.

Harry smiled and drifted off to sleep not that long after, feeling relaxed and content in a way he had never felt before.

***

Draco woke in Severus' bed, a warm body pressed to him. He had a moment of disorientation from that, confusing memory with the present before he looked down at Harry's face pressed against his chest. He reached fingers to gently run through messy black hair.

Harry hummed softly in his sleep, shifting a little more closely to Draco with a small yawn.

Draco smiled, teasing Harry's lips with a finger.

Harry made another noise and kissed the finger, slowly opening one eye to look up at Draco.

Draco chuckled, peering into that emerald eye. "At least it is Saturday this time."

Harry nodded in agreement, closing his eye again as he stretched out, groaning softly. "Very good."

Draco gently rolled out from under the man when Harry moved and then climbed out of bed, heading to the attached bathroom.

"Where you going?" Harry asked, yawning again as he stretched once more.

"Toilet," Draco answered and went into the bathroom. He used the toilet, washed his hands and then got a glass of water before returning to the room.

"Oh," Harry said and slipped out of the bed, walking into it just as Draco was coming out. He did the same, washing his hands and then walking back into the room.

Draco had cast a Cleaning Charm on himself and was lounging naked, back against the headboard when Harry came back.

"Can I get a sip of the water?" Harry asked as he got into the bed next to Draco.

Draco handed Harry the glass, grey eyes watching him carefully as he tried to think of how to ask 'what next?'

Harry took a few sips of the water and then set it back down on the side table. He looked back at Draco, clasping his hands together in front of him. "So ...."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Christmas holidays begin next week," he started. "Did you have plans?"

"No. Ron mentioned something about going back home with him," Harry said, shrugging slightly. "I don't know, though."

"You want to ... tell anyone?" Draco asked, tensing as he waited for the answer. He wasn't even sure which answer would make him happier.

"Well, Hermione worked out that I was seeing someone. And she probably thinks that I broke up with whoever that was last week, the way I was acting," Harry said. "So, I guess we could tell them first. Ron will probably ... freak."

Draco snorted, thinking the Weasel would probably try to hunt him down and hex his balls off for laying a hand on Harry, let alone what they had done. "I believe Blaise has guessed not only what but who."

"Really? Oh, so, maybe just people close to us then?" Harry asked.

"Will you tell her?" Draco asked, a twinge of jealousy making him frown.

Harry realised he was asking about Ginny. "We could, and I don't know, that's up to you, I guess. Sir," he answered, smiling a bit.

Draco's frown melted into a smirk. "Well, I'd rather it not appear in the _Prophet_, certainly not before I have spoken with my parents," he said, cupping Harry's cheek and stroking his lips with a thumb. "You can tell anyone you feel will be discreet."

"Just Hermione and Ron then," Harry said with a small nod.

"We could stay here for the holidays," Draco suggested, trying to sound casual even though his heart sped up.

"Here? Just in these rooms or in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco flushed a bit. "Here, The Room, just as long as we are together."

"Oh, I'd love that," Harry whispered, leaning over to kiss Draco's cheek.

Draco cupped Harry's face, pulling him into a long slow kiss, tongue teasing and breath mingled.

Harry smiled and hummed, gently and slowly kissing Draco back.

They held each other, kissing and touching softly for a while. Draco petted Harry's hair, the other man's face pressed to his neck. Finally, Draco forced himself to speak. "You said it was the last straw but not ... not everything," he whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, looking a little confused when Draco spoke.

"You were going to kill yourself," Draco whispered, a shiver of fear running through his body at the memory as he spoke.

"Oh." Harry's face fell, his eyes finding a spot on his lap.

"Why?" Draco whispered.

"Because, I was ... I was tired," Harry murmured, not exactly sure of where to begin. "You heard what I said that first night out on the tower."

Draco thought about it for a few minutes, still caressing Harry's hair. "Things that happened to you, they would be difficult for anyone. I want ... I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Harry asked, his head tilting up slightly as he waited.

"That you won't do it, that no matter what, you won't kill yourself," Draco insisted. He paused, then, "I can't say I understand your friends very well, but I think they care enough about you that they would feel the same way."

"When I think about it now, it was ... a really stupid decision," Harry said with a small nod. "And even if ... if we don't last, I don't think I'll do that again. I almost lost everything. It's just ... you don't know how I was feeling. It was the worst feeling possible. And, I'm sorry, Draco."

"I ..." Draco started and then took a deep breath. He looked down at Harry, fingers tipping Harry's face up so he could look into his eyes. "I am not used to apologising. But ... but I am sorry I pushed you away. I've just … never felt this way before."

"I can't say what you did was good, but now we're okay," Harry told him honestly. "I don't feel so ... broken anymore. You fixed something inside of me."

"I don't think you were the only one broken," Draco whispered. "We've never talked about this, but I think I know why I pushed you away."

"Why? I never asked you, yeah," Harry said, reaching to wrap his finger around a bit of Draco's hair.

Draco flushed a little, smiling at the gesture. "Do you know why ... why I ... did the things I did, in sixth year?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted, remembering having heard Dumbledore say why the night he died on the tower.

Draco considered that, not sure if it was completely true, but nodding anyway. "Anyone we loved was held hostage. That's how it worked. That's why they held Lovegood at the Manor, to control her father. My mother and father to control me, and vice versa," Draco explained.

Harry nodded, understanding that, remembering what he had seen through Voldemort's eyes as well as his own dilemma during the war. "That was one of the main reasons I broke up with Ginny," he told him. "I didn't want something like that to happen to her."

Draco hadn't known that. And the girl hadn't waited for Harry, had moved on to Longbottom instead. Draco kissed his lover's forehead gently. "It wasn't safe to love then," he confirmed. "Do you think it is ever safe to love?"

"I ... well, I can't say that it's completely safe to love, but it's worth it," Harry said, slowly beginning to grin.

Draco smiled back, rubbing his nose against Harry's. "You are worth it," he agreed.


	13. Chapter 13: Open

After Harry lounged around, cuddling with Draco for a while longer, he got dressed and decided to find Hermione and Ron. He was sure they were worried, and he would be too, if he was in their position. So, with a kiss and a promise to find Draco later, he left the room and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower where he found Ron and Hermione sitting in the common room. "Hi," he said.

They both stood. "Where have you been?" Ron demanded.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "We've been worried about you," she added.

"Sorry," Harry said with a small smile. "I got ... uhm, distracted?"

His two friends exchanged looks and pulled him to a sofa at the back of the common room, away from other students playing chess or talking. It was still snowing outside. "And don't tell me you fell asleep on the bloody tower again," Ron grumbled. "I searched it – in the fucking snow."

"I was on the tower for a bit, but not all night," Harry said, not thinking it was necessary to mention exactly what he had been planning on doing on the tower.

Ron opened his mouth, clearly intent on complaining but Hermione frowned again and shook her head. She turned her attention back to Harry. "We know you have been ... upset. Will you please tell us what is going on?"

"Well, maybe you two should sit down for this," Harry suggested.

They settled on the sofa and exchanged more worried looks. "Is it about ... what we talked about before? Have things been going badly?" Hermione asked, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, well, they were good, and then they went bad. But now ... now they're getting better again," Harry explained, smiling a little.

Hermione smiled like that made perfect sense to her but Ron looked between them, bewildered. "What is it?"

"I've been, um, seeing someone," Harry said, feeling his face heat up as he spoke.

"Finally," Ron said with a grin. "Ginny's my sister and all, but I am glad you remember there are other girls. After all, she did end it and ...."

Hermione winced and Harry grimaced, glancing away. "Not ... not a girl, Ron ...."

Ron frowned, clearly confused. "What?"

"He's not a girl. I'm seeing a bloke," Harry clarified softly.

"A bloke?" Ron repeated, as if he wasn't sure of the meaning of the word.

Hermione's eyes were wide now, too. She apparently hadn't figured that part out either.

"I think I might be gay," Harry continued, really hoping they'd be okay with this.

"Gay?" Ron echoed, looking gobsmacked.

Hermione huffed and shoved Ron. Harry could see her already trying to work out who it might be. "So that's why you've been keeping it a secret?"

"Mostly," Harry answered with a small nod. He knew that wasn't the main reason, though.

"A bloke?" Ron repeated as if he still couldn't follow the conversation.

Hermione scowled at Ron but then looked at Harry again. "So you had some trouble but now it's good again? Is he nice?" It was clear she wanted to know who but was trying to be patient.

"Yeah. He was confused, well, really confused, but we had a chat and now I think things will be okay," Harry said, knowing that what they had discussed and discovered about themselves amounted to more than just a little chat.

"Who?" Ron asked, still frowning.

"Well, promise me you won't get mad, the pair of you," Harry said, even though he was mainly talking to Ron.

"Mad? Because you're seeing another man?" Hermione asked, her voice implying that she would never object, but she gave Ron a look that told him he better watch his step.

"Yeah, and because of who he is," Harry added.

"Who _is_ it?" Ron demanded, clearly getting frustrated with the delay. A red flush began to creep up his neck.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry finally said and then waited for the inevitable explosion.

"What!?" Hermione yelled.

Ron's eyes widened so far he looked pop-eyed and his mouth fell open.

"You heard me right ..." Harry said, not sure if he had expected Hermione to be louder than Ron.

Ron began laughing. Hermione looked on in confusion between them.

"I'm not joking," Harry said softly, frowning. A slight shade of pink began to blossom on his cheeks as he waited silently for Ron and Hermione to grasp what he was saying.

Hermione looked like she had almost decided they were playing a prank on her but then she frowned and gave Ron another shove. Ron fell silent. He opened his mouth to speak a couple times and then closed it.

Hermione took a big breath and let it out in something like a cross between a sigh and huff. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, him," Harry confirmed, thinking that there wasn't any other Malfoy that he'd think of doing this with. "He's changed."

"Yeah, he lost," Ron spat out. "He doesn't have his goons to protect him if he opens his mouth now."

"Harry, are you saying you are ... involved ... with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, clearly hoping she misunderstood him.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Harry asked, looking between the two of them. It was really beginning to get to him, because he was trying his hardest to tell his best friends how he felt about Draco and they were making it so difficult. Not that he had expected it to be easy but why did it seem he always had to defend his choices?

Ron still looked bewildered. "Malfoy hates you. You hate him," he declared. "I mean you always did. I mean even if you liked ... blokes ... why him?"

"Do we always get to pick who we fall in love with?" Harry asked, tensing now that he had admitted how he really felt. He studied the carpet silently before glancing back up to view the reactions, nervous and even a little scared about what he would see.

Both of his friends looked even more shocked than before. Ron paled. Hermione blinked rapidly. "Love?" she asked.

"I know what you're thinking. It's too fast, it's Malfoy, but whatever. I know what I'm feeling. I really want to explain how it all happened, but ... well." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's hard and it's complicated."

Ron sat back, just staring at him. Hermione's face seemed to try on about a dozen expressions before settling on concerned. "And how does he feel about you?" she finally asked.

"He feels ... he feels the same way I do," Harry said, smiling as he nodded. "We both realised it after we had a little, well, break."

Ron was still looking at Harry like he didn't recognise him, but Hermione smiled. "He actually said he loves you?" she asked in wonder.

"He actually said it. Just as it started to snow," Harry said, grinning now. He was sure he'd remember that moment for the rest of his life.

"Bloody hell," Ron complained and Hermione laughed. "Well, look at his face, Hermione!" the redhead added.

"I am, Ron," Hermione said. "He looks happy, really happy. When's the last time we saw that?"

Harry grinned at Hermione's very good observation, nodding a few times. "I know it'll take some time to get used to, but I just wanted to let you two know."

Ron looked like he might object again but then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he nodded a bit stiffly. "If you're happy," he conceded.

Hermione reached out and took Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I am sure we can get used to just about anything if it means you really are going to be okay."

"Thank you, Hermione, you too, Ron," Harry said, having expected a much bigger explosion from his mate. He felt good, no, more than good, relieved to have their approval, even if it was a little hesitant now. He knew it would take time. Time he had now.

Draco noticed the difference the next morning. Granger studied him covertly as if he were some puzzle to be solved. Weasley tried not to look at him but kept failing, looking angry when he slipped. Harry had told them, that was clear enough. Draco smirked, which just made Granger blush and Weasley blanch. Draco looked to Harry and arched an eyebrow when he caught that green gaze.

Harry could only smile when he caught Draco's eye, glad to have finally got that out, but even more glad to know that they were together.

***

There was a kind of peace that seemed to settle into Draco. He returned to pulling Harry into corners, sometimes for a quick snog, sometimes for more. They planned their holiday together.

Draco's decision to remain at school hadn't been met with much challenge either. Narcissa decided to go to France for the holiday. Blaise smiled knowingly at him and Draco acknowledged it with a nod and a smirk, not needing more to confirm the other man's guess.

Harry had to tell Ron and Hermione that he was staying at Hogwarts for holiday, and while at first they seemed to not like the idea, they eventually got used to it, especially after they figured out that Draco was staying behind as well.

Harry saw his friends off and Ron gave him one of his grimaces. "Hope you don't expect me to tell mum why you're staying here."

"Of course not, Ron," Harry laughed, shaking his head.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and squeezed his arm. "Be careful and have ... have a good Christmas, Harry."

"You too, Hermione. Now go, the train's about to leave," Harry said with a smile, waving goodbye.

***

Draco tried to relax, checking the set-up again, unnecessarily, as he waited for Harry to meet him. Then he leant against the stone in the opening of The Room and tried to look calm, arms crossed over his chest.

Harry didn't need to wear his Invisibility Cloak as he walked down to The Room, knowing the route now by heart and not worried about getting caught with most people gone. He smiled when he reached the hallway, spotting Draco from a good distance as he walked down. "Hey," he said when he was close enough.

Draco grinned. "Took you long enough," he teased.

"I could've ran here," Harry replied, grinning back.

"You didn't?" Draco quipped, arching an eyebrow and holding out a hand to Harry.

"Felt like making you wait," Harry said, reaching out to take Draco's hand.

Draco took it and yanked the other man to him, wrapping his other arm around Harry as he pulled him into The Room, the opening silently closing behind them when he did.

Harry laughed softly, his own arms sliding around Draco, as the blond leant forward, mouth covering Harry's lips and hands sliding up to cradle him against his own body. Harry's eyes closed as they kissed, making a small contented noise.

They stood there kissing for several minutes, Draco's tongue thrusting in and sliding against Harry's, fingers of one hand buried in thick black hair and his cock swelling in anticipation.

"Love kissing you," Harry whispered against his lips, one hand moving up to run through Draco's soft hair in return.

"Yes," Draco smiled, then drew back to look into Harry's eyes. "You ready for this or would you rather go back to Severus' rooms?" Draco asked, making sure before they moved to the equipment.

"I'm ready for this," Harry replied with a nod, looking around the room.

Draco smiled and stepped back a little, trying to will his cock to remember patience. He would need it tonight. He led Harry over to stand beside the spanking bench and then slowly, tenderly, undressed him.

Harry liked it when Draco undressed him now. It felt so much more special than when he was just told to strip.

Draco smiled, admiring the man in front of him, enjoying the way Harry's skin glowed in the torchlight and his cock twitched in agreement. He placed the quill into Harry's hand as he pressed another kiss to the naked man.

Harry didn't know if he needed the quill, but he realised that this was still a session, so it mattered. His fingers tightened around it as they kissed again.

Warmth flooded Draco every time they kissed and he felt both powerful and tender. When he pulled back, he gently turned Harry, helping him bend over one end of the bench. "Spread your legs," he said softly.

Harry did as he was told, his cheek resting on the bench as he waited for Draco to continue.

Draco stood, watching for a moment, and then stripped off his own clothes. Then he helped Harry position himself a little more comfortably, head resting on one side, cheek pressed to the padded surface of the bench. He placed Harry's hands up into shelves along the side. "Bound or holding on?" he offered.

"Holding on," Harry decided softly, hoping he could handle that.

"Good," Draco said, approvingly, stroking down Harry's back as he moved to kneel behind him. "This requires that you really relax, that you trust me, that you open up to me. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "I understand, Sir," he said, already starting to relax. He wondered what Draco had planned but held his questions.

Draco reached first to gently stroke and knead Harry's thighs and arse, helping him release any tension. "This isn't about enduring pain. You will need to breathe deep and slow. If you tense, I will stop and wait for you. If you can't go on, tell me."

Now that made Harry a bit nervous, but he continued to try his best to relax. "Can I ask what you're going to do?"

"Trust me?" Draco asked, fingers sliding down the cleft of Harry's arse and stroking gently over the sac below, cupping Harry's balls.

"Yes," Harry answered softly, realising that he really did trust Draco.

Draco shifted, getting more comfortable before reaching to remove the device from Harry. He had increased the size again, preparing for tonight. He pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's hole and cast that special Cleaning Charm again.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in, trembling at the promise of that.

"I am going to start with what I know you like," Draco whispered, a hint of humour in his voice.

Harry felt the caress of warm breath against his hole as Draco spread his arse again, then the tongue teasing his opening. Of course Harry blushed, biting down on his lip as he breathed in sharply. He took comfort in knowing that he didn't have to tell Draco what he liked and what he didn't like, he just knew from his reactions.

Draco took his time, licking and teasing and then thrusting his tongue into Harry while the man whimpered.

"Oh, Draco," Harry moaned, gripping the bench as he tried to rock his hips more.

Draco sat back, licking his lips, his prick twitching eagerly. But he wasn't ready to give into it yet. He reached for the pot of thick greasy ointment he had made and scooped out some with a couple of fingers. He began working the stuff into Harry's waiting hole.

Harry sighed and clenched around the fingers before he relaxed, letting Draco work them in and out of him. Two fingers went in and out with little resistance and three seemed to be met by greedy sucking as Harry's hole clenched and opened, the pressure on his prostate making him moan. Harry was definitely in heaven. Nothing felt better than this. Well, no, he was lying. Only Draco actually fucking him felt better.

Draco used his other hand to scoop more of the ointment, adding it to his fingers as he slowly worked the fourth inside. His cock was about this size at full flush but he was still careful as he worked them in.

Harry made a small noise, but not an uncomfortable one. Draco usually didn't go this far with the preparation, so it was different having four fingers inside him.

"Breathe deep and slow," Draco reminded him as he shifted his fingers, thumb nestled inside his fingers to form a point. Draco had long slim fingers but he had never used them quite this way before. He worked deeper. His knuckles would be the widest point and he made sure to smear a lot of the ointment over them.

Harry's eyes opened when he felt that stretch. "Draco," he whispered, breathing in as deeply as he could before letting it out.

"Yes, Harry, open to me, take me inside," Draco coaxed, twisting his hand gently.

Harry was beginning to think that Draco was trying to push his entire hand inside. But that wasn't possible ... or was it?

Draco reached his other hand down between Harry's legs, stroking his cock to help him relax. "That's it, let me in," he said.

"Trying," Harry gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he worked to release the involuntary tightening of his muscles. "Your ... your whole hand?"

Draco smiled. "Yes," he said, twisting his fingers a bit to rub Harry's prostate more firmly.

Harry bit down on his lip and shuddered hard, feeling himself clench around the fingers. He wasn't sure if it was too much or not.

Draco held his hand inside Harry still. "You can do this," he whispered, giving Harry's cock a gentle squeeze.

"I know ... are you almost done?" Harry asked, even though he was pretty sure that Draco didn't have all of his hand inside.

"I will stop if you say the word," Draco reminded and warned at the same time. "To do this, you have to trust me."

"I trust you, but it's so much," Harry whispered, wriggling his hips a little.

"Yes, it is. Everything, remember," Draco reminded him, leaning forward to kiss and nip at one arse cheek.

"Everything," Harry whispered and nodded, taking yet another deep breath. "Okay, go on."

Draco rested his cheek against Harry's arse, close to and watching where his hand was pushing inside the other man. He continued to work Harry's cock as he rotated the fingers in the man's channel, working deeper. He felt Harry shudder, felt the muscles try to squeeze and then open more.

Harry kept his eyes closed the entire time, his fingers tight around the edge of the bench as he loosened. "God," he whispered.

The hardest part was next and Draco lifted his head, using his other hand to add more ointment before pushing forward, his knuckles stretching Harry's opening wider.

Harry could feel the stretch, burning a bit. He made a soft sound and tensed slightly.

"Relax, open to me," Draco warned when Harry tensed. "Almost inside now, just a little more and then my hand will be inside you."

"Shit," Harry whispered. Just hearing that made him think more about it and, of course, he couldn't help but tense up even more, pulse racing. "Gimme a moment, please."

"Yes," Draco whispered, pausing but reaching his other hand to pet and caress Harry's balls and cock. "It will be easier and feel even better once we get past this point."

Harry swallowed and took several more deep breaths, slowly beginning to relax around the fingers again.

When he felt the release of tension, Draco pushed, feeling his hand stretch Harry further before it slipped past the widest point and was inside, warm and wet and Harry's body shuddering around him.

Harry quietly cursed again, feeling impossibly full and it was almost too much, almost. Tiny beads of sweat glistened on his face as his breathing hitched and he panted softly.

Draco sighed at the feeling, his cock achingly hard and pulsing almost jealously at the sensations. "That's good," he whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement, as his body adjusted.

Draco curled his fingers into his palm, shielding Harry's soft insides from his nails and began to move his hand gently, back and forth. Leaning into Harry slightly, Draco began softly kissing and licking the damp skin on Harry's lower back before taking those kisses further down.

The moment that Draco started to move Harry let out a low moan, his mouth falling open at the surge of pleasure. Each movement pressed Draco's hand against his prostate and he realized that it would be very difficult to not come from this.

"I can feel you, feel the way your body moves and trembles around my hand," Draco said in wonder.

"I feel you ... it's so big," Harry whispered, biting his lip again as he shuddered.

Draco wanted to ask if it felt good but he didn't want to sound as unsure as he felt. "Harry," he whispered.

"Draco," Harry whispered in return. "Don't stop. I know I'm going to come like this."

"Oh, yes," Draco gasped, "yes, come with me inside you." He moved his hand inside Harry faster, the other one still holding his lover's cock, waiting to feel it pulse in his palm.

Harry wasn't sure how much longer it took, but it almost didn't feel long enough before he was coming, his back arching as he clenched around the other man's hand. A strangled whimper escaped his lips as he surrendered to the overwhelming sensations.

Draco groaned, Harry's body holding him tight, both hands warm as the other man's cock spasmed. Draco caught his lover's seed, then pulled that hand back, wrapping his fingers, coated in his lovers still warm fluid, around his own prick. He stroked himself quick and hard, crying out as he came.

Harry didn't think he'd ever stop shuddering, and Draco's hand still pressed against his prostate didn't help matters.

Draco laid his face against Harry's arse again, damp warm skin against his own flushed cheek as he panted.

"Wow," Harry mumbled as he slowly calmed down, his breath coming in soft pants.

"Bear down as I pull out," Draco explained. "Ready?"

Harry almost felt too tired to do much else, but he nodded and mustered his strength to bear down.

At the feeling, Draco pulled his hand out, fingers stretched again to make it as narrow as possible. It made a slick wet sound and he immediately missed the sensation. His fingers were wrinkled like he had spent too long in the bath.

Harry winced and promptly flushed at the empty feeling that left behind. He had never felt so open and ... exposed before this.

Draco helped the spasming of his lover's anus by pressing the still slick ball of his hand to that hole, rubbing gently.

"Feels funny," Harry said, wriggling slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked, a bit worried.

"Not really ... just feels so stretched out," Harry mumbled.

"I have a potion that will help with that," Draco assured him. Both his hands were completely covered in fluids and he reached for his wand, casting Cleaning Charms for both of them. His skin still felt damp.

"Can I get up now?" Harry asked, even though he didn't think he could sit up really.

Draco was still kneeling on the floor. "Sure," he whispered.

Harry slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, wobbling a bit as he stepped away from the bench and looked down at Draco. "That was amazing," he said, slowly sinking to his knees in front of him.

Draco chuckled, reaching both hands to cup Harry's face and pull him into a kiss.

Harry kissed him back lazily, feeling tired even though he thought Draco had technically done all the work.

Long sloppy kisses, fingers in Harry's hair, and Draco felt like he could float on the high of it all. He drew back enough to whisper. "I am going to take you to bed now and hold you close ... for a very long time."

"Never let me go," Harry whispered.

"I am never letting go," Draco agreed, pulling Harry close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed out story. We look forward to hearing from you. Feel free to read the "Author's Notes" that follow if you are interested.


	14. Author's Notes for To Give Everything

Like previous stories I have written author's notes for, I wanted to look at the thinking behind, and process of, writing a story that surprised us, and at the psychology of both author and characters behind the scenes in _To Give Everything_.

The first thing to realise about _To Give Everything_ is that it was written to fulfill a specific prompt as part of the "Back to School" Fest at _hd_inspired_. That meant we approached a request to follow a specific set of parameters for it. Namely the following prompt by _azamir_:

_Era:_ "8th" year  
_Additions:_ Filch's torture-dungeon, Restricted Section in the library (or books from there), magical sexy toys.  
_Scenario:_ Harry and Draco return for a last Hogwarts year. Draco is desperate to get control over his life again and discovers a dominating streak (combined with wanting to be able to protect his loved ones), while Harry wants to let go of responsibilities, if only for a time. They find out about the others preferences and start a relationship to fulfill their dominating and submissive desires, and their encounters in the bedroom/playroom/torture-chamber lead them to trust each other even more and finally fall in love. (This is supposed to be harmless to medium-hard bdsm, they are after all new to the lifestyle! bondage, paddling, that sort of stuff and focused on the Dom/sub-side of bdsm!)  
_Squicks:_ heavy bdsm techniques (watersports etc., heavy torture etc.), girly!Harry, bdsm ignoring safe, sane and consensual (you just don't do that!), overly ridiculous safewords (like hippogriff).  
_Maximum rating:_ this aims for NC-17, so I guess that's what it's gonna be, right?

What drew us to the prompt was, easily enough, the BDSM theme. It was something we knew we could write and have fun with. I have been an active member of a real life BDSM community for many years and am a switch. I've done most of the things we write about in the scene. And my writing partner in this fest, _aveeno_baby_, is particularly fond of writing a submissive Harry.

I also found the ideas in the prompt to be an interesting medium for writing a story of self-discovery, especially for someone trying BDSM for the first time. Draco finds The Room and some books, but does not have a community of people to show him how it's done. We have to assume that his life as a would-be Death Eater did not give him any kind of training in the "Safe, Sane and Consensual" practice of modern BDSM. How will he take the things he has an urge to do and find a way to do them with someone willing? That is his dilemma as the story opens.

One of the things we had to decide up front was how closely to follow canon. The prompt specifies "8th year" at Hogwarts. So we know we are beginning four months after the final battle at Hogwarts in May. If we assume canon characterization, that isn't a lot of time for anything to have changed. While the end of HBP and the events of DH indicate that Harry and Draco may no longer be as hostile to each other as they were in sixth year, it also doesn't provide an easy transition to a consensual D/s relationship.

And the prompter gives us the motivation she wants for the two young men. First, that "Draco is desperate to get control over his life again and discovers a dominating streak." Given that for at least two years, Voldemort has commanded and terrorized not only Draco, but his entire family, we can assume that his need for control and domination comes from his sense of helplessness throughout that experience. So we developed a story in which he has this need he is looking to fulfill but no idea who would be willing to fulfill it. He is isolated and unable to even talk to anyone else about his desires.

Our prompter specified that "Harry wants to let go of responsibilities." It is classic psychology that one possible reaction to the amount of pressure Harry has felt for seven years would be to finally wish to be free of responsibility and making choices. It would also make sense that he is depressed and feeling he has already done what everyone wanted from him. This is exacerbated by the fact that Ginny has broken up with him now that he is no longer acting like "The Hero." Our interpretation also includes a large element of survivor's guilt and a suppressed anger at the way he was used by the wizarding world. He feels disconnected from everyone and has quit trying to talk to his friends about what he is feeling.

One of the tricky aspects of writing believable Harry/Draco stories is always the question of how these two characters, who were so at odds in canon, would find themselves even trying a relationship together. The prompt doesn't give us much time to find an answer. It also states that their initial interest in this is not love, but that they both have these needs they can't get met otherwise. The possibility of love happens only after exploring these needs which "lead them to trust each other even more and finally fall in love." We interpreted this to mean the characters had to start out not completely trusting each other and certainly not already in love with each other. This actually was the most difficult part of the prompt to follow. Unlike other stories in which I gave Draco a secret crush on Harry that predates the story, these two don't start out with that. This part of the prompt is the main reason the story was 50,000 words long and not 10,000. To us, it took time to go from "mutual need" to "trust" and then to "love."

Lucky for us, our prompter did give us a starting place that allowed for both characters to start on nearly equal footing – both essentially isolated, lost and needing something they couldn't get from anyone else. That, and a bit of the magic of synchronicity, allows both characters to feel motivated enough to take risks they wouldn't otherwise.

The most difficult part of the BDSM portion of the prompt to follow was actually the "Safe, Sane and Consensual" (SSC) aspect. The modern practises of organised BDSM actually seemed counter to most of the social aspects of the wizarding culture depicted in JKR's world. This is a culture where children routinely play a dangerous game like Quidditch and hex each other with some pretty nasty spells. And at eighteen, we didn't imagine it likely that either of these young men, who have been involved in a war for years, would have had access to the kind of mentoring that would have taught "safewords." Writing Draco's perspective, I felt like the character actually fought me on this one. He wanted "real" control, not the illusion of control.

He both gave up control and got more from Harry in a gradual process. Even by SSC rules, a safeword wouldn't actually be needed for their first two scenes. Why? Because there was no expectation on the part of either character that if Harry said "stop" that Draco wouldn't do so. A safeword is only required when the participants want the sub to be able to say "no" and have it be ignored. When Draco does give Harry a safeword, it is because that is what he wants. He wants to be able to have Harry scream and protest and not have to stop. Yet, he is concerned enough about Harry to want the consent to still be genuine. And he does something that many people don't think of. He gives Harry a non-verbal, as well as spoken way, to do so – dropping the quill or saying the word "quill."

Where Draco goes wrong is when he says that if Harry uses the safety-out (because it is more than a word) that he will stop seeing him at all. That is a kind of emotional blackmail. I saw this as classically Draco and very Slytherin. In my interpretation of Draco in this, it comes from his insecurity about giving Harry that kind of power. And Draco comes to find out his mistake later when Harry inadvertently calls his bluff after Draco presents the Snitch to kiss.

Ironically, despite his initial misuse of a safeword, Draco actually manages to do what the safeword intends. He is a more natural Dom than most who try it. And not just because he took the time to practise first. Even though he has himself convinced that he doesn't care about Harry, he continually checks for Harry's non-verbal cues as to whether or not Harry is enjoying the things done to him. He doesn't just beat Harry, but watches for arousal, breathing and movements to tell him when Harry is arching toward blows or squirming away from them. These are the types of things that actually make a good Dom. A scene is much more satisfying for both partners if the Dom is aware enough of those non-verbal cues to make it unnecessary for the sub to use the safeword. And the first time Harry is genuinely not handling something as well as Draco would wish – in the case of first penetration with his cock – Draco sees it and backs off. He doesn't decide that Harry isn't trying hard enough. Instead, he realises he hasn't prepared him enough yet and praises Harry for trying to push himself to please.

The second time Harry is pushed to the edge, and he finally uses his safeword, is when he is presented with the Snitch to kiss. This is a major watershed moment for these characters. First, Draco could not have used his skills at reading non-verbal cues here. There was a major piece of information missing. Few people knew about the Snitch left for Harry by Dumbledore and, as Harry explains, he never told anyone about its role in defeating Voldemort. Harry has been carrying the pain of walking to his death without telling anyone ever since. Here, the intimacy and cathartic experience of what they are doing together allows Harry to open up and tell Draco about it. And Draco respects both the will that Harry's sacrifice took and his reasons for keeping it secret. They both gain in that regard through each other.

So much of this story is a gradual seduction, not as much sexually as it is emotionally. Neither character sets out to fall in love or have the other one love him. Yet, each moment of intimacy, both physically and emotionally, builds upon their history together to bind them together. We tried to insure that each reacted in ways that were in keeping with their histories and personalities. Harry, even after all that has happened, has the courage to embrace his love and seek to use it to heal himself. Draco, more aware of others' feelings than of his own feelings, is shocked by his love for Harry. He panics, believing love is a loss of his control. In Draco's life, those he loved and trusted – such as his parents – have failed him. He fears that he is becoming dependant on Harry.

Here I would also like to diverge a minute from the stated into the unstated aspect of the story. I wonder if readers picked up the cues, but there is definitely an implication of a previous Severus/Draco relationship in this story. Draco knows the Pass Spell for not only Snape's office, but his private quarters. He feels comfortable there, knows where things are (such as lube and the bathroom) and gives us glimpses into his feelings of memories associated with Snape's bedroom. Draco is also clearly experienced in male sexual relationships in a way that implies that he was mentored. He knows, for example, that using the butt plug to stretch Harry out first, will make it easier. He is practised at both manual and oral sex. He seems less confident with topping while fucking. Although not explicit in the story, my intuition behind this is that after the disaster on the tower (at the end of HBP), Snape became both Draco's protector and lover. If we add that into the picture, we see that Draco is also dealing with the grief of Snape's death. Even when a person we love dies accidentally, there is often a feeling of being betrayed, of being left behind. And if Draco hadn't known that Snape was actually not on Voldemort's side, he may have another level of betrayal as well.

Draco's response to his fear of loving Harry is to push him away. It's an attempt at self-preservation from a young man who has lost trust in others, especially those he cares about. The fact that Blaise can read him, can see how he feels about Harry, only adds to his fears. He imagines himself not only left wanting, but publicly humiliated when Harry discards him. Draco, who watched as his father was left helpless and humiliated by Voldemort, is terrified of such a fate happening to him. He tries for what he believes will be self-preservation and breaks it off with Harry, convincing the other man that he doesn't care about him.

The Gryffindor has, according to his personal temperament, given "everything" only to find himself rejected. For Harry, this is the last straw in what has been a long series of losses. He decides he is no longer needed in the world and too tired to keep trying. He returns to that tower and decides to end it.

Whether by magic or coincidence, Draco finds him in time. The fear he experiences at the idea of Harry's death is the catalyzing piece for him, making him realise that he would rather risk failure again than lose Harry. Draco, who had gone through hell and back just to survive, would rather die with Harry than live in a world without him. Finally showing Harry how much he cares, he is able to confess his feelings as well. They make up and make love.

The final scene isn't about "the future," which is still open for these two. It is about their mutual acceptance of trust. Anal fisting without damaging or hurting the bottom requires a high degree of trust for both parties. Draco's ability to read Harry's body language gives him an advantage here and Harry's willingness to be open is expressed literally in the act.

This story is essentially porn that grew a plot. In keeping with the original prompt, the focus of plot development is on the BDSM and sex scenes, not on the other things going on in their lives. We did not map a plot before beginning, so much of the angsty developments surprised us. It was fun to write and we hope it was fun to read.

Thanks to the moderators of _hd_inspired_, to our prompter _azamir_, and to our betas (_brknhalo241_, _Mini Mouse_, _1over137pt036_ and _Indie_) in making this story possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this archive and would certainly welcome suggestions, such as what tags to use. And reviews? Is anyone reading over here?


End file.
